AkaKuro's OS Collection
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Kumpulan OS dengan pair Akashi Kuroko yang khusus dipersembahkan untuk siucchi yang baru berulang tahun tanggal 26 Desember kemarin. Happy birthday! dan tentunya juga untuk semua AkaKuro shipper diluar sana.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya. Usia 26 tahun. Jenis kelamin laki-laki tulen. Bekerja sebagai perawat di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang berada di Tokyo.

Dipaksa oleh adiknya sendiri untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan.

Sekali lagi.

Menyamar menjadi perempuan.

Hanya untuk sebuah pesta dansa bodoh.

.

.

 _ **Si Gadis Biru**_

 _ **Pt. 1**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Romance**

 **1/7**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Sibling MayuKuro with Older!Kuroko.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ketika adik semata wayangnya—Mayuzumi Chihiro menyeretnya untuk kembali keluar. Ia ingin berontak, namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang sudah seharian bekerja dan baru saja selesai selarut ini sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melawan.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu sudah menyuarakan tanya atas perlakuan tidak sopan adiknya itu—namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan hardikan yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. Terkadang Kuroko bingung sendiri, yang kakak itu disini siapa?

Kuroko mengernyit heran ketika mendapati adiknya itu membawanya ke sebuah—salon?

"Sudah diam saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," itulah jawaban Mayuzumi ketika Kuroko sekali lagi menyuarakan protes.

Ia akhirnya pasrah diseret kedalam gedung yang berukuran tak terlalu besar. Mayuzumi membuka pintu kaca tersebut dengan agak kasar, mengabaikan kembali seruan protes Kuroko yang mengatakan bahwa tidak sopan memasuki sebuah bangunan ketika tanda tutup tersemat apik di pintunya.

"Wah, Mayu _-chan_. Kau benar-benar datang kemari. Ku pikir ucapanmu waktu makan siang tadi hanya bualan belaka," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Kuroko berjengit kaget, ia menatap awas sosok pemuda itu. Entahlah, Kuroko hanya merasa jika hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama jika berada dekat-dekat dengan makhluk hitam—agak melambai tersebut.

Mayuzumi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang kakak, "Kau pikir aku hanya membual? Aku minta bantuanmu untuk besok, Reo."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Reo—Mibuchi Reo berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ditatapnya sosok Kuroko yang hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang dipadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dan _jeans_ hitam.

Reo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Tak kusangka pacarmu itu tomboy. Kukira pacarmu itu anak kecil dengan _twintails_ dan sikap _tsundere_. Baiklah, sebelum ke pesta perpisahan itu akan mengubah pacar tomboymu menjadi putri."

Krik.

"Hah?"

Mayuzumi tepuk jidat. Ia merapal doa dalam hati, semoga ia bisa selamat dari amukan kakaknya. Ayolah, Mayuzumi tak buta untuk sekedar menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh sang kakak.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu pun menghela napas, didekatinya sosok Reo dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tersebut. Reo mengernyit heran sembari melemparkan tatapan yang seolah berbunyi 'Apa?'

"Reo. Sebenarnya dia bukan pacarku. Dia kakakku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Reo tanpa terkejut sejenak—bukan karena marga keduanya yang berbeda, ia tau bahwa kedua orang tua Mayuzumi telah bercerai saat pemuda itu masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMU dan kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah tiada.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah—

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini ternyata _incest_ , Mayu _-chan_."

Mayuzumi lagi-lagi tepuk jidat. Reo dan otaknya yang sedikit tidak beres itu memang hanya akan membawa bencana untuknya. Lihatlah sosok kakaknya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Chihiro _-kun_ , bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Bukankah ada hal penting yang harus kita berdua lakukan?"

Mayuzumi menelan ludahnya susah payah, ' _Mati aku_.'

.-.-.

"Tidak."

Ucapan bernada datar dari kakaknya memancing umpatan kecil dari Mayuzumi. Sekali lagi, ia menatap penuh arti kearah kakaknya—sebenarnya wajah pemuda itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, datar.

" _Nii-san_ , hanya kali ini saja aku meminta bantuanmu untuk berpakaian menjadi perempuan. Setelah itu aku tidak akan minta lagi," bujuk Mayuzumi.

Karton kertas berisi susu _vanilla_ dingin dibanting pelan diatas _counter_ dapur. Sepasang _azure_ nya menatap tajam Mayuzumi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu saat hari pesta dansa ulang tahun kampusnya," cibir Kuroko mengungkit kembali kisah kelamnya.

Jadi, permasalahan yang saat ini tengah mereka hadapi adalah Kuroko yang dipaksa untuk berpakaian perempuan dan menyamar sebagai pasangan Mayuzumi untuk pesta perpisahan kampusnya besok malam.

Kuroko jelas menolak. Ia sudah lelah terus dipaksa untuk berpakaian seperti perempuan dan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan adiknya. Namun bukan salah Mayuzumi juga. Ia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dimana ia memiliki seorang kakak yang cenderung manis daripada tampan.

"Aku janji ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya. Bantulah aku _Nii-san_. Apa kau tega membiarkan adikmu ini datang sendiri ke pesta perpisahan itu dan diolok oleh orang-orang? Tidak 'kan?"

Kuroko melirik sinis, "Itu urusanmu."

Mayuzumi mengerang putus asa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kuroko terus menolak seperti ini. Tidak mungkin ia mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan pacar palsunya. Itu terlalu merepotkan, terlebih lagi ia tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah kakaknya—seperti peristiwa-peristiwa terdahulu. Tapi Kuroko kali ini bersikeras menolaknya. Upaya apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan unutk membujuk kakak manisnya itu?

 _Ah. Benar juga. Aku bisa menggunakan itu_ —batin Mayuzumi sembari tersenyum nista.

"Nii _-san_ , jika kau mau membantuku kali ini. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu _vanilla milkshake_ premium seminggu penuh," ucapnya semabri mengumbar seringai tipis.

Tubuh Kuroko menegang sejenak. Ia pun berbalik menatap adiknya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, tubuhnya diliputi oleh aura _fuwa-fuwa_ —membuat Mayuzumi gemas sendiri.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu mengangguk cepat, memancing senyun kemenangan dari Mayuzumi.

Bagus. Sekarang ia sudah tidak usah pusing lagi memikirkan pasangannya—lebih penting dari itu, ia tidak akan kalah taruhan. Ia berani jamin, semua orang dipesta pasti akan terpukau dengan penampilan kakaknya.

Ya. Itu pasti.

.-.-.

Motor ditepikan disisi badan jalan. Sosok yang membonceng dibelakang turun dan melepas helmnya hingga terlihat surai sebiru langit musim panas.

"Yakin hanya sampai disini?" tanya si pengendara. Ia membuka kaca helmnya dan menatap sebuah gedung besar yang berjarak beberapa bangunan dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ya. Lagipula Rumah Sakitnya sudah dekat," ucap Kuroko sembari menyerahkan helmnya pada Mayuzumi.

Sepasang manik kelabu menatap helm yang disodorkan dengan tatapan datar, "Bawa kau saja. Nanti akan aku jemput. Kau tidak sampai _shift_ malam 'kan?"

Kuroko menghela napas begitu menyadari nada bicara Mayuzumi yang terdengar was-was saat bertanya, "Tidak. Hari ini hanya _shift_ pagi dan siang."

' _Padahal aku berharap mendapatkan shift malam untuk hari ini_ ,' sambung Kuroko dalam hati.

Mayuzumi mengangguk paham. Ia langsung melesat pergi ketika kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas dengan alasan takut Mayuzumi terjebak macet—padahal sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menjauh sebentar dari Mayuzumi sebelum petaka yang akan menimpanya nanti malam.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia menghela napas ketika membayangkan dirinya akan kembali berpenampilan seperti perempuan untuk kesekian kalinya. Astaga, Kuroko bahkan tak tau apa dosanya mengapa dirinya ini selalu menjadi korban kedzaliman adiknya yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya sedikitpun itu?!

Hah, setidaknya kali ini ia akan mendapatkan jatah _vanilla milkshake_ premium gratis seminggu. Lumayan, ia bisa menghemat uang bulanannya berhubung gajinya belum turun.

.-.-.

Mayuzumi memarkirkan motornya didepan sebuah kedai sederhana yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, mencari keberadaan ponsel pintarnya. Pemuda itu langsung turun dari motornya dan bergegas masuk kedalam kedai berhubung notifikasi yang masuk kedalam ponselnya sudah melebihi batas normal.

Manik kelabunya menyusuri seisi kedai dan pandangannya langsung jatuh pada gerombolan pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dibagian pojok kedai.

"Mayu- _senpai_! Sini! Sini!" teriakan dari pemuda bersurai pirang diujung sana membuatnya menepuk dahi. Semua pengunjung langsung melemparkan pandang padanya—padahal sudah bagus-bagus tadi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia melangkah mendekati gerombolan absurd itu. Tas selempang berwarna abu-abu dibanting agak kasar, menyebabkan beberapa benda diatasnya bergoyang pelan.

"Berisik," hardiknya pada sosok pemuda yang tadi meneriakinya—Hayama Kotarou dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa.

Sepasang kelabu Mayuzumi menatap ketiga orang yang hadir disana, pemuda jumbo berkulit dim—Nebuya Eikichi yang tengah sibuk memakan tumpukan makanan dihadapannya, lalu disebelahnya ada pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang agak sedikit melambai—Mibuchi Reo yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri, lalu terakhir ada Hayama yang tengah sibuk mengoceh entah apa itu Mayuzumi tak peduli.

Ada yang kurang.

Satu orang lagi belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Kalau kau mencari Sei _-chan_ , dia sedang ada acara dengan teman-teman SMUnya. Nanti dia menyusul," ucap Mibuchi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Mayuzumi tengah mencari keberadaan salah satu diantara gerombolan mereka yang belum hadir.

Mayuzumi hanya bergumam. Bocah itu rupanya sedang menemui kelompok pelanginya, Kiseki no Sedai—atau apalah itu namanya. Ia meraih tasnya, mengaduk-aduk sebentar isi didalam sana sebelum menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul gadis loli bertwintail dan mulai larut dalam dunianya.

Enam halaman sudah dibabat habis oleh Mayuzumi. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika merasa ada yang mengganjal dibenaknya. Ah, benar. Masalah itu.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya kearah tiga kawannya yang masih ribut sendiri, "Kalian akan datang nanti malam?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Bukannya adik kelas tidak boleh datang?"

Mibuchi bertopang dagu menatap Mayuzumi, "Kata Sei _-chan_ boleh kok."

Mendengar jawaban Mibuchi, Mayuzumi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Bocah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu memang seenaknya sendiri. Seharusnya pesta dansa nanti malam hanya untuk para senior yang akan segera lulus—kenapa pula membolehkan tiga cecunguk yang merupakan adik tingkat ini untuk datang?

"Oh ya, nanti pukul 5 bawa pacarmu itu kesalonku. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera mendandaninya. Ah, dilihat dari wajahnya saja dia sudah sangat imut, tinggal diberi sedikit polesan. Sayangnya dia tomboy. Coba kalau dia mau memanjangkan rambutnya, pasti akan sangat cantik," celoteh Mibuchi panjang lebar.

Mayuzumi yang mendengar celotehan Mibuchi tersenyum miris. Seandainya saja Mibuchi tau jika orang yang tengah dibicarakannya itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan memiliki hobi memukul orang kurang ajar dengan jurus legendarisnya, mungkin ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengklarifikasinya disini—tidak dihadapan dua orang bodoh yang terlibat taruhan dengannya. Bisa-bisa ia didiskualifikasi dan disuruh untuk membayar bon makanan Nebuya yang menggunung itu.

"Mayu- _senpai_ punya pacar? Wow! Serius nih senpai yang _begini-begini_ ini sudah punya pacar?!"

Dahi Mayuzumi berkedut kesal. Apa-apaan reaksi Hayama itu? Dikira dirinya itu jomblo abadi apa?!

"Begitu ia pulang kerja kami akan langsung menuju ketempatmu."

Ucapan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu membuat Nebuya yang baru saja akan menyuapkan tempura berhenti. Ia menatap kagum kearah Mayuzumi yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Ternyata dibalik sifat _otaku_ mu itu kau menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darimu. Aku salut padamu, _senpai_ ," ucap Nebuya smebari menatap Mayuzumi dengan tatapan kagum.

Mayuzumi melirik sinis, tersinggung juga dikatai _otaku_ oleh orang gila otot semacam Nebuya.

"Berapa umur pacarmu, senpai?" Hayama bertanya antusias. Jujur, dirinya penasaran dengan sosok pacar dari senpainya yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datar seolah tak memiliki masa depan ini.

"26."

"WAH!"

Mayuzumi tersentak—begitu pula dengan dua pemuda lainnya yang langsung meloncat dari duduknya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih _?"_ Mibuchi yang baru saja menggebrak meja menatap aneh teman-temannya yang terlihat seperti barusan terkena serangan jantung.

' _Kenapa kepalamu. Untung jantungku tidak jatuh_ ,' batin Mayuzumi. Sepasang maniknya menatap tajam sosok Mibuchi.

"Serius _tuh_ pacarmu umurnya sudah 26 tahun? Kukira dia masih SMU lho," ucap Mibuchi lagi tanpa merasa berdosa sudah menyebabkan teman-temannya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Hayama yang sudah pulih dari sesi kagetnya menatap heran Mibuchi, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan pacar Mayu- _senpai_?"

Mibuchi mengangguk bangga, "Tentu saja sudah! Kemarin Mayu _-chan_ membawanya kesalonku _lho_ ~"

"Pacarnya cantik tidak?" kali ini Nebuya yang bertanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum jahil, "Menurutku dia manis _sih_. Ah, dan juga sangat imut. Hanya saja dia itu tomboy. Tapi jangan khawatir, ditangan Mibuchi Reo ia akan berubah menjadi sosok putri dari negeri impian. Kalian lihat saja nanti malam."

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menghela napas. Hobi terselubung mereka—menggosip—mulai lagi. Kalau sudah begini Mayuzumi biasanya akan langsung pergi atau sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Sepertinya pacarmu itu menarik juga, Chihiro," ucap sebuah suara disampingnya.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu melirik sekilas. Ia tidak asing dengan suara ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Akashi Seijuurou? Orang yang sudah memberikan izin kepada tiga cecunguk ini untuk hadir di pesta dansa nanti malam.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang baru saja datang itu langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan si surai kelabu.

"Tentu saja dia sangat menarik. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan langsung bertekuk lutut begitu melihatnya," ucap Mayuzumi sedikit sombong.

Tidak, ia tidak melebih-lebihkan. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah sebuah fakta. Sudah berkali-kali ia membawa Kuroko yang dalam wujud wanita menjadi pasangannya dan itu sukses membuat semua temannya iri dan langsung meminta untuk dikenalkan pada Kuroko—yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh Mayuzumi. Dirinya masih cukup waras.

Tiga pemuda yang tadi sibuk bergosip sendiri itu kini berteriak heboh begitu mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi—apalagi Hayama dan Nebuya. Mereka berdua semakin tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasih hati dari senior otaku mereka satu ini.

Akashi mengulas seringai, "Mau bertaruh?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya—meminta penjelasan lanjut dari si surai _crimson_.

"Jika kekasihmu itu bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut, aku akan mengabulkan setiap permintaanmu. Tapi jika kau gagal, maka kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?"

Seringai terlukis diparas Mayuzumi. Ia merasa tertantang dengan taruhan yang baru saja ia buat dengan Akashi.

"Oke. Aku terima taruhan ini."

Ah, Mayuzumi sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyuruh-nyuruh pemuda absolute dihadapannya ini.

Mayuzumi yakin ia pasti akan menang.

Ya. pesona keramat kakaknya akan membuat pemuda itu bertekuk lutut.

.-.-.

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika Mayuzumi menjemput kakaknya di Rumah Sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di parkiran motor paling pojok—tempat biasanya ia menunggu sang kakak jika tengah menjemputnya seperti ini.

Pemuda itu larut dalam dunianya sendiri—membaca light novel diatas motor yang dinaungi oleh pepohonan rindang. Namun, sebenarnya Mayuzumi tidak benar-benar membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak disana. Ia sibuk memikirkan pesta nanti malam.

Ia harus benar-benar mengubah Kuroko menjadi sosok yang memesona atau ia harus rela menjadi kekasih Akashi. Tidak. Ia masih belum ingin terikat dengan siapapun. Lebih penting dari itu, ia belum siap untuk menduakan istrinya yang berada di dimensi lain.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. _Light_ novel langsung ditutup dan disimpan kembali didalam tas ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang masih mengenakan seragam perawatnya berjalan menghampirinya.

Mayuzumi terdiam—terpesona dengan penampilan kakaknya. Meski sudah beberapa tahun Kuroko bekerja sebagai perawat, baru kali ini Mayuzumi melihat kakaknya mengenakan seragam kerjanya. Biasanya Kuroko lebih suka memakai pakaian bebas dan ganti pakaian disana. Selain itu, Mayuzumi tak pernah iseng mengunjungi kakaknya disaat bekerja ataupun dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Chihiro _-kun_?" panggilan sang kakak membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko. _Azure_ nya menatap khawatir kearah adiknya yang terlihat seperti orang linglung.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kaget melihatmu memakai baju perawat begitu."

Pemuda bersurai teal itu menghela napas, "Aku terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengganti baju."

Kali ini giliran Mayuzumi yang khawatir, "Kau sakit?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit pusing. Bukan hal yang serius."

Sang adik menghela napas, ia menepuk jok motor dan bahunya, "Tidurlah disini sebentar. Jika sudah mendingan baru kita pulang."

Kuroko menuruti perkataan adiknya. Ia duduk menyamping diatas jok motor dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang adik. Sepasang _azure_ nya terpejam. Dirinya memang perlu tidur sebentar. Kemarin ia mendapatkan shift pagi dan malam, lalu sekarang ia kebagian shift pagi hingga sore. Jelas ia kurang tidur.

Mayuzumi kembali merogoh tasnya, dan menarik keluar jaket hitam miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kakaknya yang hanya terbalut baju lengan pendek berwarna putih—khas perawat.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati kakaknya benar-benar tertidur dibahunya. Sepertinya Kuroko sangat lelah. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk mengajak kakaknya ke pesta dansa.

Pesta dansa akan berlangsung hingga dini hari, dan biasanya tidak ada yang boleh pulang sebelum acara selesai. Sementara kakaknya paginya harus kembali bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya hidup mereka.

Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka, Kuroko selalu bekerja keras. Ia bahkan rela mengambil banyak shift agar gaji bonusnya semakin banyak. Semua itu dilakukan oleh kakaknya hanya untuk membiayai segala kebutuhannya—termasuk kuliah dan juga motor sport yang saat ini dipakainya. Tak jarang Mayuzumi mendapati Kuroko jatuh sakit karena kelelahan—mengingat kakaknya itu memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang payah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku masih kuat jika harus menemanimu ke pesta dansa nanti."

Mayuzumi menoleh, ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat senyum tipis Kuroko.

Sumpah, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Kuroko adalah kakaknya sendiri dan _incest_ adalah dosa, sudah dipastikan sosok Kuroko akan langsung ia terkam.

.-.-.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau benar-benar sakit, _Nii-san_ ," ucap Mayuzumi sembari melirik kearah kakaknya yang tengah merapatkan jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Aku tidak sakit, Chihiro _-kun_. Aku akan tetap menemanimu."

Pintu kaca didorong hingga terbuka. Dua bersaudara itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan hitam yang terlihat begitu elegan.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan tentang _vanilla milkshake_ kesayanganmu itu. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menraktrinya meski kau tidak jadi menemaniku. Uang tabunganku masih cukup."

 _Azure_ melirik sengit kearah adiknya yang tengah mencari-cari keberadaan sesuatu—seseorang, "Kemarin kau memaksaku untuk menemanimu, sekarang kau berlagak seperti tak membutuhkanku. Remaja zaman sekarang memang labil."

"Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting. Kalau kau jatuh sakit, absen kerja lalu gajimu dipotong bagaimana? Itu bisa memengaruhi uang saku bulananku, dan itu berarti aku tidak bisa membeli _light novel_."

"Wah. Ternyata adikku satu ini begitu memerhatikanku. Aku jadi tersentuh."

Mayuzumi mendengus, jemarinya menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna putih yang terletak di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan khas salon, "Duduk disana. Aku akan mencari Reo."

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk. Ia langsung beranjak menuju sofa dan langsung berbaring disana, mengabaikan Mayuzumi yang tengah menahan tawa melihat kelakuannya. Ah, biarlah, kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut ini perlu diistirahatkan sejenak dan tidur adalah pilihan terbaik.

Sementara Kuroko tertidur, Mayuzumi berjalan naik kelantai dua untuk mencari sosok Mibuchi yang sudah berjanji akan membantunya mendadani sang kakak.

Sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _dress_ _room_ menarik perhatian Mayuzumi—bukan, Mayuzumi tidak tertarik dengan hal beginian, hanya saja firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Mibuchi berada didalam sana. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu ia sudah disuguhkan dengan Mibuchi yang tengah sibuk memilah gaun.

"Ternyata kau ada disini."

Mibuchi memekik kaget, dua stel gaun yang tadinya berada digenggaman kini bercumbu mesra dengan lantai. Ia menatap tajam sosok Mayuzumi yang justru mengumbar ekspresi datar.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang lebih normal?" desis Mibuchi.

Mayuzumi menunjuk pintu dengan jempolnya, "Aku datang lewat pintu. Coba jelaskan cara datang yang lebih normal lagi."

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu mendengus. Ia mengabaikan sosok Mayuzumi dan berjalan menuju sisi ruangan.

Alis Mayuzumi bertaut heran ketika sebuah gantungan baju didorong mendekat oleh Mibuchi. Pemuda kemayu itu tersenyum bangga sembari menunjukkan beberapa potong gaun yang tergantung cantik disana.

"Aku sudah memilihkan beberapa gaun untuk pacarmu itu. Silahkan pilih mana yang menurutmu cocok."

Mayuzumi mendekat, diambilnya salah satu gaun berwarna hitam darisana, mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, bahkan sampai kedetailnya—lipatan, hiasan, atau pun belahan gaun, lalu membayangkan sosok kakaknya mengenakan gaun-gaun itu.

Tidak lolos.

Gaun pertama diungsikan menuju pojokan gantungan. Ia pun beralih ke gaun kedua, mengulangi kegiatannya tadi. Mengamati, membayangkan lalu mengungsikannya. Hal itu terus berlanjut ingag seluruh gaun yang berada digantungan dibabat habis dan tidak ada satupun yang menarik minat Mayuzumi.

Semuanya terlalu terbuka. Bisa-bisa kakaknya langsung terserang masuk angin jika memakai pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Pakaian yang kau pilih terlalu terbuka. Carikan yang lebih tertutup. Dan satu lagi, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk membuat dadanya lebih berisi?"

Mibuchi mengerutkan dahinya, "Sumpalan dada? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuat dadanya lebih seperti perempuan," ujar Mayuzumi tanpa menoleh kearah Mibuchi. Ia terlalu sibuk menyusuri koleksi gaun milik Mibuchi.

Pelipis digaruk, "Dia bukan wanita tomboy?"

Tangan Mayuzumi menarik sebuah _dress_ ketat tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua, "Bukan. Dia itu laki-laki dan dia adalah kakakku sendiri—jangan katakan ini pada dua orang bodoh itu. Bisa-bisa aku didiskualifikasi."

Mibuchi memijat pelipisnya, "Kalian dan taruhan bodoh itu sangat merepotkan. Sebentar, akan kucarikan apa aku punya sumpalan dada atau tidak."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, ia masih menatap _dress_ yang ditemukannya. Benaknya membayangkan sang kakak mengenakan pakaian ini. Wow. Boleh juga—batinnya sembari tersenyum miring.

"Reo, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dipadukan dengan pakaian ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan _dress_ temuannya.

Pemuda yang semula sibuk dengan kotak perlengkapannya menoleh, "Mungkin ada."

Mayuzumi mengangguk puas, ia menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar manis ditangannya, pukul 5.50.

"Reo, aku akan pulang dulu untuk bersiap-siap. Kuserahkan kakakku padamu, dia sedang tidur dibawah. Aku akan kembali jam 8 nanti. Awas kau jika berani macam-macam padanya, akan kubakar salonmu," ancam Mayuzumi yang disambut dengan acungan jempol dari Mibuchi—pemuda itu sekarang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu yang lebih tertutup untuk _dress_ seksi pilihan Mayuzumi.

Dasar bocah labil, tadi ia protes karena semua _dress_ pilihannya terbuka. Sekarang ia justru memilih _dress_ yang begitu seksi seperti ini.

Mibuchi menarik sebuah mantel bulu berwarna dasar putih dengan gradasi biru muda pada beberapa bagian. Mibuchi menatap puas kearah _dress_ dan mantel tersebut. Sempurna.

Ia tersenyum. Nah, sekarang adalah saat favoritnya.

Mari mulai acara make over Kuroko Tetsuya.

.-.-.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar cantik Te _cchan_!" pekik Mibuchi kagum.

Matanya berbinar menatap hasil karyanya selama hampir 2 jam lamanya. Tidak mengecewakan sama sekali. Si perawat manis itu kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik bak model.

Kuroko tak ambil pusing dengan panggilan kurang ajar Mibuchi padanya—ia sudah lelah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –nii. Sekarang ini ia tengah sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca berukuran setinggi tubuhnya.

Bohong kalau Kuroko mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kagum. Jujur saja, selama ia dipaksa menjadi perempuan oleh adiknya, baru kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Sosok yang terpantul di cermin seolah bukan dirinya.

Lihat saja, tubuh mungil dan rampingnya—berterimakasihlah kepada kekuatan super Mibuchi yang bisa melumpuhkan Kuroko dan memasangkan korset padanya. Menurut Mibuchi, meskipun tubuh Kuroko sudah ramping seperti perempuan, itu masih kurang, mengingat _dress_ yang dipilih oleh Mayuzumi begitu menonjolkan bentuk tubuh—diam-diam Kuroko menyumpahi Mayuzumi yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan korset yang membuatnya agak kesulitan bernapas.

 _Dress_ biru tua selutut itu begitu pas untuk Kuroko. Simpul pita yang terikat dibelakang leher terlihat begitu manis.

Wig sepunggung sewarna surainya ditata menyamping dan agak bergelombang pada bagian bawahnya—memberikan kesan anggun. Paras manisnya disapu dengan make up yang tak terlalu berlebihan—menurut Mibuchi Kuroko sudah ada bakat menjadi cantik, tidak usah terlalu banyak polesan make up.

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya, ia agak risih ketika mendapati tubuh bagian belakangnya terekspos, meski hanya setengah bagian punggungnya saja, tapi tetap saja, Kuroko merasa—aneh.

Ia menoleh kearah Mibuchi yang tengah menatapnya bangga, "Ano—Mibuchi _-san_ —"

"Panggil aku Reo- _nee_ dong Te _cchan_ ," potong Mibuchi seenaknya.

Dahi Kuroko berkedut kesal. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang tua sih?!

"Mibuchi _-san_ , bisakah aku minta sesuatu untuk menutupi punggungku? Aku agak risih."

"Oh, tadi aku sudah mencarikannya, tapi karena agak kotor aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk membersihkannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, sekalian sepatumu. Tunggu disini ne~ jangan kemana-mana lho Te _cchan_ ~" ucap Mibuchi sambil mengedipkan matanya dan berlalu untuk mengambil barang yang dimaksud.

Kuroko menghela napas lega begitu Mibuchi pergi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan perhatiannya jatuh pada sofa tunggal bewarna maroon yang terletak disisi jendela. Ia melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya kearah sofa, namun baru tiga langkah ia berjalan—

—simpul pitanya terasa mengendur.

Kuroko reflek memegang dadanya, mencegah kain yang melekat disana ikut terjatuh. Pemuda itu buru-buru kembali kedepan cermin. Ia mengerang putus asa ketika mendapati simpul pita itu kini sudah terlepas sempurna.

Sial. Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa mengikatnya—mengingat tadi Mibuchilah yang repot memakaikan benda ini padanya. Ia beranjak untuk menemui Mibuchi—namun, baru dua langkah ia baru teringat jika Mibuchi melarangnya untuk keluar ruangan.

Sial. Sial.

Kalau begini Kuroko sendirilah yang harus berusaha.

.-.-.

"Lho? Sei _-chan_?" panggil Mibuchi pada sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang baru saja masuk kedalam salonnya.

Mibuchi yang hendak menuju ruang staff balik arah menghampiri pemuda yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Manik hitamnya memandang Akashi dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh tegap pemuda itu dibalut kemeja berwarna merah gelap yang dipadu dengan jas berwarna hitam dan celana bahan yang juga berwarna hitam. Mibuchi berdecak kagum dalam hati, Akashi tampan sekali.

"Reo, dimana dasiku?"

Mibuchi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dasi apa Sei _-chan_?"

"Dasi hitam yang tertinggal disini tempo hari," ucapnya sembari menatap tajam sosok Mibuchi.

Yang ditatap sedemikian rupa sudah mulai keringat dingin. Ia memutar otak, mengingat apakah dasi milik pemuda itu benar-benar tertinggal disini saat datang berkunjung tempo hari.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Mibuchi ingat.

"Oh, dasi yang itu. Ada di _dress_ _room_. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri 'kan Sei _-chan_? Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Aku menyimpannya di laci meja nakas disamping sofa merah."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia langsung pergi menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Mibuchi.

Mibuchi pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tertunda. Namun, baru empat langkah, ia berhenti lagi. Tangannya menjepit dagu.

"Sepertinya aku kelupaan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

.-.-.

Akashi menatap pintu bertuliskan _dress_ _room_ dihadapannya. Tanpa mengucapkan permisi, Akashi langsung membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Mibuchi _-san_ , bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengikatkan—siapa kau?"

Kuroko melangkah mundur. Ia kira orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan ini adalah Mibuchi, jadi ia langsung beringsut keluar untuk meminta pertolongan. Namun, siapa pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini?

Disisi lain, Akashi menatap lekat sosok bersurai teal yang memegang baju dibagian dada dengan dua sisi kain yang menggelantung indah dibahu mulusnya. _Azure_ milik—orang yang Akashi pikir—gadis itu memandang tajam kearahnya.

Sungguh mengundang.

Akashi mengulas seringai. Mibuchi tidak pernah cerita kalau memiliki langganan gadis cantik seperti ini.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu melangkah mendekat. Kuroko yang merasakan akan adanya bahaya memilih melangkah mundur, ia berusaha membangun jarak aman dengan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Kau perlu bantuan Nona?" tawar Akashi sembari mengumbar senyum yang diyakini mampu menaklukan hati wanita manapun.

Kuroko memicing, "Tidak. Enyah sana, manusia asing."

Sayangnya Kuroko bukanlah seorang wanita, jadi senyuman Aksahi tidak akan mempan padanya. Disisi lain, Akashi yang baru kali ini mendapati seorang gadis tidak takluk setelah diberi senyum mautnya merasa tertantang.

"Aku tulus membantu, Nona. Biar kubantu mengikat gaunmu. Kau mau seperti itu terus sambil menunggu Reo?" mulut manis Akashi kembali beraksi.

Kuroko menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga percaya pada niat baik orang ini. Jika ia macam-macam tinggal pukul saja mukanya. Lagipula tangannya sudah pegal begini terus.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Sebuah kehormatan bisa membantu gadis secantikmu."

Kuroko mencibir dalam hati, pemuda dihadapannya ini pasti playboy ulung. Lihat saja kelakuan dan mulut manisnya itu.

"Baiklah mohon bantuannya," ucap Kuroko sembari membungkuk hormat.

Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu Akashi mendekat. Akashi pun langsung mengikat kembali dua kain itu menjadi simpul pita. Ia menarik kencang kedua sisinya, memastikan simpul itu tidak akan terlepas lagi.

Akashi tak tau, mengapa ia justru membantu gadis itu. Padahal tadi ia berniat untuk menerkamnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia justru sibuk mengencangkan simpul pita hasil karyanya.

Begitu simpulnya telah terikat sempurna, Akashi tidak langsung menjauh. Ia masih betah berada disisi gadis itu. Aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Akashi tenang sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Belum lagi pemandangan bahu dan punggung mulus yang tersaji didepannya—begitu menggiurkan.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan lagi dari si pemuda asing, Kuroko langsung balik badan. Ia reflek melangkah mundur karena Akashi masih bertahan ditempatnya. Kuroko mendongak, menatap datar sosok pemuda yang masih mematung.

Disisi lain, Akashi sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari paras cantik gadis dihadapannya. Bulu matanya yang lentik, sepasang _azure_ nya yang begitu jernih, dan bibir semerah cherrynya yang begitu menggoda—membuat Akashi ingin menciumnya.

" _Ano_ —hmph—"

Sepasang _azure_ Kuroko membulat horor. Ia mematung karena terkejut. Lumatan kecil pada bibrinya membuat Kuroko kembali tersadar. Reflek, ia langsung melancarkan serangan legendarisnya dan telak mengenai perut pemuda kurang ajar itu.

"Kau!"

Akashi yang tengah meringis kesakitan mendongak menatap Kuroko yang baru saja meneriakinya. Paras manisnya memerah, begitu pula dengan bibirnya terlihat lebih basah.

"Dasar mesum! Cabul!" serunya murka. Kuroko murka. Pemuda asing itu sudah dengan lancang mencuri ciumannya. Sialan. Tak bisa dimaafkan.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih meringis, tangannya bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangan tahap kedua.

"Te _cchan_ , ini mantel dan juga sepatumu—are? Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Mibuchi yang baru saja membuka pintu menatap heran Kuroko dan Akashi yang berdiri cukup dekat.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan kembali serangannya yang tertunda dan langsung balik badan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dihampirinya sosok Mibuchi, tangannya meraih mantel bulu yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu dan menyampirkannya ditangannya.

"Apa Chihiro _-kun_ sudah sampai?" tanya Kuroko—yang samar-samar masih bisa didengar oleh Akashi.

Mibuchi mengangguk, ia menggandeng Kuroko dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah menyeringai sendirian diruang tersebut.

"Pukulannya boleh juga— _ouch_."

.-.-.

Selama perjalanan menuju kampus, Mayuzumi tak bisa untuk tidak melirik kearah kakaknya yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki disampingnya—menyebabkan paha putih miliknya agak terlihat. Pemuda itu heran sendiri, saat memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini kakaknya akan ikut bertingkah layaknya seorang wanita tulen.

Mayuzumi berdecak kagum dalam hati. kemampuan make over Mibuchi memang luar biasa. Baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya begitu cantik—yah, walaupun daridulu memang sudah cantik.

Kuroko tengah sibuk melamun ketika Mayuzumi menepikan mobilnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pundaknya yang terekspose.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Mayuzumi. Ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk mengambil mantel bulu milik sang kakak.

"Pakai ini. Pakaianmu terlalu mengundangnya," ujarnya smebari menyerahkan gumpalan lembut tersebut.

Kuroko menerimanya dan langsung memakainya, tubuhnya seketika merasa hangat karena mantel bulu itu cukup tebal, ia melirik tajam adiknya yang kini tengah merapikan surai kelabunya, "Kau sendiri yang memilihkan ini untukku."

Mayuzumi hanya bergumam. Ia mematut bayangannya sekali lagi, setelah dirasa cukup rapi, ia beranjak keluar mobil setelah mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk diam dulu karena ia yang akan membukan pintu mobil untuknya.

Kuroko mendengus, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki habi stak bersisa ketika Mayuzumi memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti wanita tulen.

"Chihiro _-kun_ , apa bajuku terlalu terbuka?" tanya Kuroko sembari menarik _dress_ nya kebawah.

Manik kelabu Mayuzumi melirik, menatap kearah _dress_ yang hanya beberapa sentimeter diatas lutut, "Tidak. _Dress_ itu cukup panjang, dan kau juga memakai mantel bulu."

Kuroko berusaha percaya dengan ucapan adiknya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Mayuzumi ketika semua orang yang ia temui mengarahkan pandangannya padanya.

Lain Kuroko, maka lain pula Mayuzumi. Disaat kakaknya tengah menahan malu karena ditatap banyak orang, Mayuzumi justru tersenyum sombong dalam hati. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang serba guna yang ada didepan mata. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengenalkan Kuroko pada Nebuya dan Hayama.

Dua bocah itu pasti akan langsung mengakuinya menang karena membawa pasangan secantik ini.

"Nii _-san_ , bersikaplah lebih anggun lagi. Jangan memasang ekspresi datar juga," bisik Mayuzumi begitu matanya menangkap sosok dua orang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kudapan yang disajikan.

Kuroko mendengus, sudah dipaksa berpakaian memalukan seperti ini, sekarang disuruh bersikap lebih anggun dan melepaskan topeng kuuderenya? Kuroko jadi gemas sendiri ingin menyuntik bius adiknya.

"Lihat itu Mayu-senpai dan—wah pacarnya cantik sekali!" seperti biasa, Hayama akan menjadi orang yang paling heboh, dan melihat Mayuzumi datang bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik membuatnya lebih heboh lagi.

Nebuya yang tengah sibuk menghabiskan kudapannya langsung menelan habis semuanya. Ia menatap kagum sosok wanita bersurai teal yang tengah menggandeng lengan Mayuzumi.

"Selamat malam," sapa Kuroko diiringi dengan senyum manis—yang mampu membuat Hayama, Nebuya, Reo—yang baru saja datang—dan Mayuzumi sendiri terpesona.

Gila. Pacar Mayuzumi terlalu cantik. Kalau begini semua orang pasti akan langsung meleleh.

Hayama dan Nebuya mendekati Mayuzumi, keduanya menepuk pundak si surai kelabu, "Kau menang bung. Pacarmu terlalu memukau."

Mayuzumi tersenyum miring, ho, tentu saja pesona kakaknya itu memukau.

"Menang? Kau taruhan?" bisik Kuroko pelan.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mengangguk, "Ya. Bukan hal yang besar, mereka hanya akan menraktirku light novel."

Disisi lain, sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ tengah menyeringai menatap Kuroko dari kejauhan. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Akashi itu menatap lekat kearah gadis yang tengah merangkul mesra lengan Mayuzumi.

Ah, ternyata, gadis itu kekasih Mayuzumi? Boleh juga selera otaku itu.

Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata disana. Seringainya bertambah lebar ketika pesan yang ia kirimkan telah terkirim.

Akashi tidak akan melepaskan gadis biru. Ia akan mendapatkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Karena ia absolut.

.-.-.

Mayuzumi merogoh saku celananya, ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, tanpa satu pesan telah masuk. Ia mendecih ketika menyadari siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman Kuroko pada lengannya, yang tentu saja dihadiahi dengan tatapan bingung dari kakaknya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau disini saja, menempelah pada Mibuchi biar tidak ada yang berani menggodamu," bisik Mayuzumi. Pemuda itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya.

Kuroko menghela napas, ia berjalan mendekati Mibuchi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia hanya mengulas senyum melihat tingkah heboh Nebuya dan Hayama—mereka berdua mengingatkannya akan rekannya di rumah sakit yang sama-sama berisiknya.

"Sei _-chan_!" Mibuchi berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kuroko reflek menoleh kearah pandangan Mibuchi, dan seketika ia menyesal karena pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang dwiwarnanya yang tengah juga tengah menatapnya.

Akashi melangkah mendekat, ia mengabaikan Mibuchi yang kini tengah heboh sendiri melihat kedatangannya. Tujuannya mendekat hanya satu, yaitu Kuroko. Maka, setelah ia berhadapan dengan gadis biru muda itu, Akashi langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh—meninggalkan Hayama, Nebuya, dan juga Mibuchi yang melongo.

"Reo-nee, tadi itu Akashi membawa pergi pacarnya Mayu-senpai ya? jangan bilang Akashi juga naksir dia?!" heboh Hayama begitu tersadar dari acara melongonya.

Mibuchi tertawa kaku, ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak mungkin. Sei _-chan_ pasti memiliki urusan pribadi dengannya. Ya, tidak mungkin Sei _-chan_ naksir dia."

Hayama dan Nebuya hanya bisa memandang heran kearah Mibuchi yang tengah sibuk berbicara sendiri. mereka sudah biasa melihat Mibuchi yang begini.

"Hei kalian, mana Tetsuna?"

Nebuya adalah orang pertama yang menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Mayuzumi yang nampak ngos-ngosan, "Oh itu. Tadi pacarmu dibawa lari Akashi."

"Sialan, Akashi," umpatnya sembari berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Nebuya dan Hayama yang tengah melempar pandang.

"Hayama, adegan ini terlihat seperti—"

"—telenovela?"

.

.

.

 **Continued to Pt. 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko dalam wujud perempuan yang diculik oleh Akashi, dan Mayuzumi yang sibuk mencari kakaknya.

Jujur, Mayuzumi tidak khawatir kakaknya itu akan diapa-apakan oleh Akashi. Ia yakin seratus persen, berani menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja Akashi pasti sudah tumbang di serang menggunakan pukulan legendarisnya.

Yang membuat Mayuzumi mengejar sosok kakaknya adalah—

Ia takut membuat kakaknya murka dan memotong uang bulannya hingga 75%.

.

.

 _ **Si Gadis Biru**_

 _ **Pt. 2**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Romance**

 **T+++++**

 **2/7**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Sibling MayuKuro with Older!Kuroko. Perhatikan rate sebelum lanjut baca /sip. Saya rasa ini romance failed banged.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi masih menyeret Kuroko menjauh dari gedung aula, sementara Kuroko mengikuti langkah lebar Akashi dengan—sangat—kesulitan. Sepatu hak tinggi yang digunakannya membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki disebuah taman yang begitu sepi—dan agak horor. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Kuroko langsung menyentakkan tangannya—dan berhasil.

Ia mengusap tangannya yang terasa panas. Matanya memicing ketika mendapati pergelangan tangannya memerah. Gila. Pemuda didepannya ini monster.

"Mau kemana kau?" Seijuurou menatap Kuroko yang sudah balik badan. Dengan sigap ia kembali menahan tangan Kuroko.

Pemuda yang sedang dalam wujud gadis itu menatap tajam Akashi, "Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan aku."

Akashi jelas tak menuruti permintaan—yang dimatanya—gadis manis tersebut. Ia justru menarik Kuroko mendekat, hingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

' _Kurang ajar. Remaja zaman sekarang memang kurang ajar,'_ batin Kuroko murka.

"Lepaskan aku," desisnya.

Akashi tak menjawab. Tangannya justru meraba tubuh ramping Kuroko—membuat Kuroko merinding tak karuan. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan pantatnya tengah diremas.

Ia menggeram marah. Kuroko tidak bisa dibeginikan! Pemuda itu pikir dirinya itu pelacur bisa seenaknya disentuh sana-sini?!

Diam-diam Kuroko menggerakan kakinya—mengangkat kaki kanannya yang berada diselangkan Akashi. Sementara itu, Akashi menyeringai senang ketika menyadari pergerakan Kuroko. Akhirnya gadis itu jatuh dalam pesonanya setelah disentuh—pikirnya.

Tangannya hendak meremas bongkahan kenyal itu sekali lagi, sebelum—

—selangkangannya ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" umpat Akashi sembari memegang _benda pusakanya_ yang kini linu bukan main. Serius. Tadi Kuroko menendangnya dengan sangat kuat. Ia berpotensi kehilangan masa depan.

Kuroko memandang tajam Akashi yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Biar saja, itu adalah hadiah yang impas untuk orang mesum semacamnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia berbalik meninggalkan sosok Akashi.

"Kau! Lihat saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku!" teriak Akashi.

Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu. Apa bocah itu bilang? Bertekuk lutut? Maksudnya ia tergila-gila pada orang mesum sepertinya? Jangan harap Kuroko akan naksir pada bocah. Tidak akan.

.-.-.

" _Nii-san_ , kau tega padaku?" Mayuzumi menatap frustasi kakaknya yang tengah membuat sarapan.

Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Mayuzumi terjadi juga—bahkan lebih parah. Kuroko murka, dan Kuroko yang murka merupakan bencana. Seperti kata orang—marahnya orang sabar itu menakutkan.

Mayuzumi masih ingat, sepulang dari pesta ia langsung di _ignite pass_ oleh kakaknya—yang sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena nyerinya masih terasa. Belum puas menyakiti fisiknya, kakaknya juga menyakiti batinnya dengan mengatakan.

"Tidak ada uang jajan untuk bulan ini."

Serius. Kenapa kalau sedang marah begini kakaknya itu senang sekali menjadikan uang jajan sebagai korbannya? Mirip sekali dengan ibunya, yang sedikit-sedikit uang saku dan _light_ _novel_ nya dijadikan sandra jika ia berbuat kesalahan.

Kuroko memandang sinis, piring berisi roti panggang, telur, bacon diletakkan dengan kasar dihadapan Mayuzumi, "Siapa yang lebih tega disini?"

Mayuzumi menatap datar, "Kau."

"Chihiro _-kun_ , kemari. Sepertinya tanganku gatal," ucapnya sembari mengibaskan tangan—mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk mendekat, yang tentu saja tidak dituruti oleh Mayuzumi. Pemuda itu beringsut menjauh.

"Kalau tidak karena taruhanku dengan Akashi, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu berdandan cantik," celetuk Mayuzumi—kelepasan.

Kuroko yang tengah menyantap menyiapkan isi tas selempangnya memicing menatap sang adik, "Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Kalau aku kalah aku harus menjadi pacarnya. Aku tidak bisa, _Nii-san_. Aku belum siap menduakan istriku yang ada di dimensi lain," ujarnya dengan nada sedih dan wajah yang tetap datar.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Gara-gara taruhan konyolmu itu aku dilecehkan oleh bocah mesum itu."

Mayuzumi tersentak, ia menatap sang kakak.

"Wow, itu bagus. Berarti aku yang menang taruhannya."

Tetsuya menarik napas, berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak menyuntik mati adiknya saat ini juga, ia meraih tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan di kursi meja makan, "Aku berangkat dulu."

" _Nii-san_ , kau benar-benar tidak memberi uang bulanan? Demi Tuhan, kau tega sekali pada adikmu satu-satunya ini."

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Chihiro _-kun_."

.-.-.

Jarum suntik dan beberapa botol kecil berisi cairan obat ditata diatas nampan. Loyang alumunium berisi beberapa gumpalan kapas alkohol diletakkan disamping botol kecil tersebut. Ia membawa nampan itu keluar ruangan menuju kamar tempat dimana pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dirawat.

Sesekali ia membalas senyum beberapa orang yang tersenyum kearahnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap menjaga langkahnya agar tidak melambat. Yah, profesinya sebagai perawat menuntutnya untuk selalu bergerak cepat dan tanggap. Kuroko jadi ingat, temannya semasa SMU dulu kaget ketika bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Ia bilang Kuroko sangat berubah—tidak selambat dulu.

Kuroko mengetuk kamar yang terletak diujung bangsal anak sebelum melangkah masuk. Ia mengulas senyum ketika pasiennya masih tertidur. Nampan berisi peralatan medisnya diletakkan dimeja nakas. Pipi gembil pasien ciliknya ditepuk pelan hingga tersadar.

"Masih ngantuk, Kuroko- _nii_ ~" gumam bocah itu sambil menarik lagi selimutnya.

Perawat muda itu menghela napas. Ia harus bergerak cepat—mengingat ia terlambat dari jadwal memberi obat. Selimut merah muda ditarik lagi oleh Kuroko, "Hana _-chan_ harus bangun kalau ingin cepat keluar dari sini."

Gadis kecil itu menatap Kuroko dengan mulut mengerucut lucu, "Aku suka disini. Disini ada Kuroko _-san_ , aku jadi tidak kesepian."

Lengan kecil diusap menggunakan kapas beralkohol, jarum suntik ditusukkan, mengirimkan obat yang harus dikonsumsi gadis cilik tersebut. Setelah selesai, bekas suntikan kembali diusap dengan kapas beralkohol.

"Memangnya Hana _-chan_ tidak ingin bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Kuroko sembari memeriksa infus milik gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, "Aku ingin bermain dengan teman-teman."

Kuroko tersenyum. Tangannya meraih nampan yang tadi dibawanya, tangannya yang terbebas mengelus puncak kepala Hana, "Kalau begitu Hana _-chan_ harus cepat sembuh. Tidurlah lagi kalau masih mengantuk, Aida _-san_ akan mengantarkan sarapanmu nanti."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Ia menyamankan kembali posisinya dan kembali terlelap. Kuroko yang melihat pasien ciliknya sudah tertidur kembali langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Masih ada beberapa pasien lagi yang menjadi tanggungannya.

"Kuroko _-san_."

Kuroko sontak menoleh, ia membungkukkan badannya ketika maniknya menangkap sosok bersurai hijau—yang ia kenal sebagai Midorima Shintarou, putra dari dr. Midorima, sekaligus calon dokter tetap disini.

"Datanglah keruangan Otou _-san_ jika semuanya sudah selesai nanodayo," ucap pemuda itu ketika telah berada dihadapan Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itmengangguk, "Baiklah."

Mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang dimintai tolong, Midorima langsung berlalu. Sepeninggal Midorima, Kuroko langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat yang ia bisa. Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko tidak suka membuat orang menunggu, apalagi itu adalah atasannya.

Pasien terakhir untuk pagi ini telah Kuroko tangani, meski susahnya bukan main, mengingat pasiennya adalah sepasang anak kembar yang aktifnya bukan main. Kuroko menghela napas, ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa agak pegal karena dijadikan kuda-kudaan oleh salah satu bocah itu—ia baru mau disuntik jika Kuroko mau menjadi kudanya—langsung melesat menuju ruangan dr. Midorima.

Ia mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'dr. Midorima' beberapa kali. Baru ketika ada sahutan ia memutar kenop pintunya. Kuroko langsung membungkuk hormat ketika melihat sang dokter tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya lengkap dengan tumpukan map pasien yang tengah ditekuninya.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, sensei?"

"Ah ya, Kuroko _-kun_. Begini, putraku sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dokter tetap disini. Aku mau kau membimbingnya mengenali seluk beluk rumah sakit—kau tau, kemarin dia tersesat saat harus ke ruang _CT-scan_ ," jelas dr. Midorima—yang disambut dengan protesan dari Midorima yang tidak terima karena aibnya disebarkan oleh ayahnya.

kuroko mengerjapkan sepasang azurenya, "Kenapa harus saya?"

dr. Midorima tesenyum, "Kau adalah perawat kepercayaanku. Jadi, aku menyerahkan putraku padamu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Kuroko pamit undur diri, diikuti dengan Midorima dan juga sesosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kuroko tanpa Kuroko sadari dari sofa yang berada diujung ruangan tersebut.

.-.-.

Dengan telaten Kuroko menjelaskan setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati. Tidak terlalu detail, ia hanya mengajak putra dr. Midorima itu mengunjungi bangsal-bangsal yang ada disini dan beberapa ruangan spesifik yang sulit untuk ditemukan seperti laboratorium uji narkoba yang terletak dipojok lantai dua, dekat dengan toilet.

Selama menjelaskan pula, Kuroko merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya lekat—saking lekatnya Kuroko merasa punggungnya bisa berlubang. Ia tau siapa yang menatapnya lekat. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ —yang Kuroko ketahui sebagai orang mesuk yang kemarin seenaknya menyentuh pantatnya.

Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang baru-baru ini Kuroko ketahui terlibat taruhan bodohnya dengan adiknya, dan juga kawan SMU dari Midorima Shintarou yang kebetulan ada urusan dengan pemuda bersurai hijau itu dan kebetulan pula harus ikut tour dadakan ini dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat.

"Shintarou," suara yang sangat amat dibenci oleh Kuroko membuat tour mereka terhenti sejenak.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu memerhatikan Akashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan Midorima. Ia mengernyitkan alis ketika Midorima kini berjalan kearahnya—sambil mengumpat kecil.

"Cukup sampai disini saja kau membimbingku. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima.

Baru saja Kuroko akan bertanya, pemuda itu lebih dulu menghampiri seorang perawat bersurai hitam—Takao Kazunari, suster yang baru magang sebulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua terlihat bercakap-cakap sejenak, sampai akhirnya Kuroko tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa Takao akan mengantarkan pemuda hijau itu berkeliling.

Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga dua orang yang masih baru itu tidak tersesat di rumah sakit yang luasnya bukan main ini.

Sepeninggal Midorima Kuroko memutuskan untuk bergegas kembali ke bangsal anak, namun cengkraman pada tangannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Akashi.

"Kau. Gadis biru kemarin 'kan?" tanya Akashi, ia membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu berseru panik dalam hati—sial, bagaimana bisa Akashi mengenalinya? Tidak. Pemuda pasti hanya asal bicara. Ia memertahankan raut datarnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lepaskan aku Akashi _-san_."

Akashi tak bersuara, ia justru menarik sosok Kuroko menuju toilet yang berada dipojok lantai dua. Toilet yang sepi orang mengingat ruang rawat letaknya cukup jauh dari situ.

Kuroko? Tentu saja ia sudah panik duluan dalam hati—wajahnya tetap datar. Ia semakin panik ketika menyadari kemana arah tujuan mereka. Tidak. Firasatnya buruk—sangat. Berkali-kali Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akashi, namun percuma saja, genggaman pemuda itu terlalu kuat.

Sesampainya di toilet, Akashi menyeret Kuroko menuju salah satu bilik yang berada di pojok. Tubuh mungil perawat manis itu ia dorong begitu saja hingga jatuh terduduk diatas kloset, ia langsung mengunci bilik tersebut.

Kuroko meringis. Punggungnya yang baru saja terbentur kloset terasa menyakitkan. Reflek, ia langsung menatap Akashi dengan pandangan membunuh.

Akashi menatap lekat sosok Kuroko yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya. Pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi darinya itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seragam perawat yang dipakainya entah mengapa membuatnya nampak begitu seksi dimatanya.

Akashi menyeringai. Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok gadis birunya itu disini—dalam keadaan yang cukup membuat Akashi terkejut. Ayolah, siapa yang menyangka jika gadis seksi yang ia temui semalam itu ternyata seorang—laki-laki?

"Minggir," ketus Kuroko sembari mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk menyingkir dari pintu.

"Kau gadis biru yang semalam," ucap Akashi sembari mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

Pemuda itu kembali melempar tatapan tajam, "Sudah kubilang kau salah orang. Aku bukan gadis biru yang kau maksud. Kau bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau aku ini laki-laki."

Seringai kembali terlukis diparas tampan Akashi, ia mengangkat tangannya yang masih mengenggam tangan Kuroko, "Tangan ini sama hangatnya dengan tangan yang kugenggam semalam."

Tangannya yang terbebas membelai sisi wajah Kuroko dan berhenti disamping mata beriris azure, "Tatapan tajam ini sama dengan tatapan tajam yang kudapatkan semalam."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir merah dihadapannya langsung disantap. Rasanya lebih manis dari yang semalam, dan Akashi lebih menyukai yang ini.

Ia mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga tubuh mungil itu sekali lagi terjatuh diatas kloset. Tangannya langsung menahan kedua tangan Kuroko yang hendak memukulnya, kaki yang hendak menendangnya pun sudah diatasi dengan cara menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan si perawat manis.

Akashi melepaskan tautan bibirnya, hanya sebentar—sekedar mengambil napas dan kembali mencumbu sosok didepannya habis-habisan. Kuroko yang dilecehkan tak tinggal diam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, namun percuma. Akashi terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Aku membencimu," desis Kuroko begitu Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka. napasnya terengah-engah.

Akashi menyeringai, "Ya. ya. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi, tangannya yang sudah dilepaskan mendorong tubuh yang duduk diatasnya agar menjauh, "Menyingkir dariku orang gila."

"Aku gila karenamu—" dwiwarna bergulir menuju dada Kuroko, membaca name tag milik si perawat.

Ia menyeringai, "—Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena itulah mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku."

Azure Kuroko melebar. Ia hendak memukul Akashi, namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan, "Kau benar-benar gila. Menyingkir dariku bocah mesum!"

Akashi tertawa, tangannya melepaskan sabuk yang dipakainya. Kuroko yang melihat hal itu mengernyit heran—disisi lain, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menidurimu. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, gadis biru."

Kuroko bergerak mundur, ia berontak ketika tangannya dengan mudah diikat dengan sabuk. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini bukan gadis biru bodohmu itu!"

Ibu jari Akashi menyentuh bibir Kuroko yang agak membengkak, "Bibir ini memiliki rasa yang sama dengan yang kucicipi semalam. Rasa yang membuatku ketagihan."

Belum semoat Kuroko protes, bibirnya lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Seijuurou. Sementara bibirnya sibuk menyesap manis dari sepasang ranum itu, tangannya dengan cekatan melucuti kancing seragam perawat Kuroko.

Ia melepaskan cumbuannya. Ia menyeringai menatap Kuroko yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.-.-.

Kuroko keluar dari dalam bilik toilet dengan tertatih, meninggalkan Akashi yang sibuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Apanya yang menyelesaikannya dengan cepat? Bocah mesum itu tidak ada lelahnya menggempurnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali bocah itu keluar didalam dirinya. Yang pasti, ia merasa penuh sekali.

Ia berjalan lesu kearah wastafel, azurenya memandang lekat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Begitu berantakan.

Kuroko menggeram marah. Ia membasuh mukanya berkali-kali.

Ia membenci Akashi Seijuurou. Sangat membencinya.

Azure Kuroko menatap tajam sosok Akashi yang baru keluar dari bilik toliet melalui cermin.

"Aku membencimu," desisnya.

Akashi menyeringai, ia mendekati sosok Kuroko dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bibirnya mendekat kearah daun telinga Kuroko, mengecupnya pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko ingin membunuh Akashi saat itu juga.

"Aku akan menghilangkan perasaan bencimu itu, kalau perlu aku akan menidurimu setiap hari sampai bencimu itu hilang."

.-.-.

Ini sudah minggu kedua dimana Kuroko selalu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sakit pinggang. Jangan ditanya penyebabnya, karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Akashi.

Kuroko tak tau jika pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya—menidurinya setiap hari. Setiap ia hendak pulang, Akashi pasti sudah mencegatnya dan langsung menggeretnya ke toilet ataupun ke mobilnya sendiri.

Berkali-kali Kuroko mencoba kabur, namun selalu gagal. Pernah pula Kuroko mencoba menghindar dengan pulang bersama dengan Kagami—teman seprofesinya, mendempel pemuda itu, dan hasilnya, tetap gagal, bahkan ia harus menerima hukuman dari Akashi yang cemburu, bocah itu hampir saja membuatnya pingsan.

Mayuzumi menatap kakaknya yang baru pulang dengan tatapan heran, lagi-lagi Kuroko pulang dengan keadaan susah berjalan.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau susah berjalan. Apa kau selalu terjatuh di rumah sakit?"

Kuroko menatap tajam adiknya—yang ditatap mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiab dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Chihiro _-kun_!" teriak Kuroko, ia menerjang Mayuzumi.

Jelas menahan terjangan dari tubuh kecil kakaknya bukan hal yang susah, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Kuroko mendelik galak, "Tidak ada uang bulanan untukmu selama setengah tahun!"

"HAH?!" Mayuzumi reflek membanting tubuh kakaknya keatas sofa. Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu. Kedua tangannya masih menahan tangan kakaknya.

"Apa lagi salahku?!" Mayuzumi berteriak frustasi tepat didepan wajah Kuroko yang menatapnya tajam.

"Gara-gara kau aku setiap hari harus berurusan dengan—"

"Ho, rupanya ada yang sedang bersenang-senang disini."

Mayuzumi reflek menoleh, ia mengernyit ketika menemukan pemuda bersurai _crimson_ —Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri disampingnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah jaket hodie yang Mayuzumi kenali sebagai milik kakaknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang kini menatap heran Akashi, tubuh Kuroko kini sudah membatu.

Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak.

"Tadinya aku berbaik hati ingin mengembalikan jaket milikmu, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou. Jaket hitam milik Kuroko dilempar keatas sofa.

Ia melirik tajam Mayuzumi, "Sepertinya kau berulah nakal lagi."

"Chihiro, menyingkir dari tubuh Tetsuya," perintahnya.

Mayuzumi yang terlalu bingung mengikuti perintah Akashi tanpa banyak tanya. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung ketika Akashi langsung menarik tangan kakaknya, membuat pemuda mungil itu berdiri dan langsung menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

"Tu-tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko panik. Ia berusaha menahan Akashi yang menyeretnya.

Matanya membulat horor ketika Akashi membuka sebuah pintu dengan sebuah gantungan bertuliskan 'Tetsuya's Room'. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Pantatnya masih sakit.

Mayuzumi yang berdiri tak jauh dar kamar kakaknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika suara-suara aneh—yang Mayuzumi tau suara apa itu—terdengar.

Ia mengulas senyum miring, kali ini ia yang memenangkan taruhannya. Lihat saja sekarang, Akashi sudah tergila-gila dengan kakaknya.

Ah, Mayuzumi tidak sabar ingin segera menyuruh tuan absolut itu macam-macam.

Tanpa ia sadari, sang kakak yang menjadi korbannya tengah mengirimkan seribu sumpah serapah untuknya.

.

.

.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruang luas itu nampak lengang, hanya ada suara musik klasik yang berasal dari sebuah kotak musik tua yang diletakkan diatas _grand piano_ dan suara gemerisik lembut dari tirai putih yang berhembus tertiup angin.

Jendela besar yang berada disisi ruangan memang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja oleh pemiliknya, membiarkan pemandangan langit malam diluar sana mengisi indra penglihatannya. Sementara satu-satunya manusia yang berada disana hanya termangu menatap langit dari posisinya—duduk dibangku grand piano.

Biola tua yang semula dimainkannya sepenuh hati kini tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet merah yang menutupi lantai. Sepasang manik dwiwarnanya sesekali melirik kearah pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat—berharap apa yang dinantinya akan segera menampakan diri.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan—

—karena mau selama apapun ia menunggu, _dia_ tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

 **S'évanouir**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hurt/comfort

3/7

 **Aka** shi **xKuro** ko

 **Warning:**

 **Sho-ai. Typo. OOC. Incest.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special birthday fiction for siucchi**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu bercat putih dibuka kasar, wajah tampan yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi tenang—cenderung dingin itu kini dipenuhi oleh emosi. Piyama merah _maroon_ masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya, surai _crimson_ nya pun masih nampak acak-acakan—meski tak separah adiknya.

"Tetsuya!"

Hening.

Akashi Seijuurou mengernyit—sepasang dwiwarnanya kembali dibawa untuk menyusuri tiap sudut kamar milik pemuda yang berusia 3 tahun lebih muda darinya yang kosong melompong. Ia mendesis kala teringat sesuatu—sesuatu yang membuatnya emosi di pagi hari yang damai ini.

Seijuurou pun memutuskan untuk balik badan, percuma juga ia berlama-lama dikamar sang adik saat empunya yang membuatnya emosi tak berada disini. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebuah kotak berwarna putih tulang yang tergeletak manis diatas ranjang berwarna biru muda milik sang adik.

Seijuurou pun memutuskan untuk mendekat, diraihnya kotak yang ternyata cukup berat tersebut. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah kertas _post-it-note_ berwarna gading yang menempel disisi depan kotak.

Diambilnya kertas—seketika senyum geli terlukis di paras tampannya kala membaca deretan kana yang tertulis begitu rapi.

' _Selamat ulang tahun Nii-san. Maaf aku tidak bisa membelikanmu kado mewah seperti yang lain. Semoga kau menyukainya._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Akashi Tetsuya._

 _p.s: sebenarnya aku menemukan benda ini dibawah ranjangmu dalam keadaan rusak. Kurasa benda ini begitu berarti untukmu mengingat ada nama Okaa-sama disana.'_

Seijuurou masih tersenyum—bahkan senyumnya bertambah lebar kala ia membuka hadiah dari sang adik. Sebuah kotak musik yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua dari mendiang ibundanya.

Senyum Seijuurou semakin melebar saat ia mencoba membuka kotak musik tersebut. Masih berfungsi—bahkan rasanya suaranya terdengar jauh lebih jernih dibanding terakhir kali ia mendengarnya. Kotak musik itu pun kini tak selusuh dulu—penuh debu dan goresan disana-sini akibat Seijuurou yang selalu membawanya kemana-mana—yang ada justru terlihat begitu mengkilap, seolah baru saja dipelitur.

Seijuurou tak tau, bagaimana bisa adiknya satu itu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang—seingatnya—selalu terkunci rapat dan menemukan benda nostalgia ini dibawah ranjangnya?

Ah, Tetsuya memang sesuatu.

"Akan kumaafkan kesalahanmu kali ini, Tetsuya," lirihnya sembari menatap potret dirinya dan sang adik yang berada di dalam kotak hadiahnya.

.-.-.

KLINING.

"Sei _cchi_ ~ kau lama sekali- _ssu_ ~! Hampir saja kami ingin meninggalkanmu- _ssu_!"

Suara melengking milik pemuda bersurai pirang langsung menyambut Seijuurou ketika baru saja memasuki kedai milik salah seorang sahabatnya. Ia menarik napas, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pening setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng kawannya satu itu.

Namun, setidaknya ia bersyukur dalam hati, keadaan kedai yang tengah tutup membuatnya tak harus menanggung malu karena memiliki kawan bermulut _speaker_ seperti Kise Ryouta.

"Diam Ryota," desis Seijuurou tajam. Kise Ryouta yang dihardik sedemikan rupa hanya bisa berteriak hiperbola pada orang disampingnya; Aomine Daiki.

"Kau terlambat _nanodayo_ ," ucap pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima Shintarou—sambil menatap tajam Seijuurou dari sudut matanya yang terbingkai kacamata _frame_ hitam.

Seijuurou tak menggubrisnya, ia bahkan dengan santainya duduk disebelah Midorima dan mengacuhkan segala keributan yang ada disekitarnya—Aomine dan Kise yang sibuk adu mulut contohnya.

"Dimana Satsuki dan Atsushi?" tanya Seijuurou ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemuda raksasa bersurai ungu dan satu-satunya gadis diantara pertemanan mereka tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Kise yang tengah berdebat dengan Aomine langsung berinisiatif buka mulut—sebelum sebuah gumpalan tisu menyumpal mulutnya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Aomine Daiki.

"Di dapur. Anak buahmu satu itu memakan kue ulang tahunmu—dan kau bisa tebak sendiri, Satsuki heboh karena kuenya dimakan," jawab Aomine sembari menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Kise padanya.

Seijuurou kembali mengangguk—memilih untuk mengabaikan kembali tingkah _absurd_ kedua kawannya itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kedai. Sepasang emas- _ruby_ miliknya menatap butiran putih yang kini tengah menuruni bumi—menutupi apa saja hingga semuanya berwarna putih.

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging. Salju tengah turun hari ini—tepat dihari ulang tahunnya.

Bukan, Seijuurou tak menyukai salju, ia biasa saja dengan fenoma alam satu ini—sungguh. Namun, adiknya berbeda. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu begitu menyukai salju, bahkan saking cintanya dengan salju, Seijuurou berani bertaruh bahwa adik kecilnya itu akan rela berdiri ditengah jalan dengan ditemani guyuran salju.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang adiknya. Seijuurou jadi heran sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya sampai-sampai tak menyempatkan waktu barang sedetikpun untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kakaknya—yang sebenarnya direncakan oleh dirinya sendiri?

Masih jelas diingatan Seijuurou, dua hari yang lalu, Tetsuya yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya memaksa Seijuurou untuk datang ke kedai milik Murasakibara untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kawan-kawannya dengan yang lain. Adiknya itu bahkan mengancam akan menyeretnya datang meskipun ia menolak.

Tapi lihat sekarang, siapa yang tidak datang kemari, huh?

"Apa kalian tau kenapa Tetsuya tak bisa datang?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou mengernyit, tak mengerti akan reaksi kawan-kawannya—Aomine dan Kise yang tiba-tiba bungkam, Midorima yang mendadak tersedak, Murasakibara dan Momoi Satsuki yang baru saja datang membeku bagai es.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Seijuurou kembali melempar tanya. Ia kembali dibuat bingung kala mendapati Aomine dan Kise yang justru tengah melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Sei- _chin_ , Tetsu- _chin_ 'kan—"

PRAK!

"Tetsu- _kun_ 'kan sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya. Bukankah kemarin Tetsu- _kun_ sudah mengatakannya pada kita semua?" ucap Momoi memotong ucapan Murasakibara sembari meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa potong _cupcake_ diatas meja kedai dengan sedikit kasar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya—meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya yang masih terdiam kaku—nampaknya terlalu _shock_ karena tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak sembari membanting nampan.

Momoi mengerang kesal dalam hati, ia menendang kaki Midorima yang berada dibawah meja sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam. Midorima pun berdehem, "Momoi benar, kemarin Akashi—ah maksudku Tetsuya sudah mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus skripsinya."

"Ah~ waktu berlalu cepat sekali, padahal rasanya baru saja kemarin kita beramai-ramai menghadiri upacara kelulusan SMU Tetsuya _cchi_ - _ssu_ , tak terasa sekarang Tetsuya _cchi_ ku yang imut sudah beranjak dewasa- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise sembari memeluk Aomine—yang tentu saja langsung ditendang oleh empunya.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menatap butiran salju diluar sana.

Benar kata Kise, tak terasa Tetsuya kecilnya kini sudah dewasa—ah, bahkan ia sedang menempuh skripsinya. Padahal seingatnya Tetsuya itu masihlah sangat manja kepadanya—meskipun tak diperlihatkan dengan terang-terangan.

Ah, memikirkan adiknya itu membuatnya semakin rindu saja.

Disisi lain, kelima kawannya kini tengah saling berpandangan—dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.-.-.

Jalanan kota Kyoto yang sepi dan dipenuhi oleh gundukan putih ditepi jalan menemani perjalanan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ketika pesta yang diadakan oleh teman-temannya selesai. Ia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap berada disana dan mendengarkan celotehan Kise mengenai padatnya jadwal penerbangannya atau bagaimana repotnya menjadi seorang polisi di zaman banyak kriminalitas seperti ini.

Lebih baik ia segera pulang, siapa tau sang adik sudah kembali dan ia bisa menghukum bocah yang sudah beraninya mengacaukan paginya tadi—dan jangan lupakan tentang keabsenannya di pesta ulang tahunnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia terbangun dan menemukan sebuah post-it-note berwarna gading yang ditempel pada kaca meja riasnya—yang sukses membuat emosinya naik hingga ubun-ubun.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pada kertas itu tertulis bahwa segala dokumen pekerjaan milik Seijuurou disandra oleh Tetsuya—bocah biru muda itu mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi Seijuurou tak boleh ke kantor dan harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Seijuurou jelas murka, dokumen yang baru saja ia selesaikan dua hari yang lalu itu kini raib dibawa oleh adik kurang ajarnya, dan ketika ia menelpon Tetsuya, yang terdengar hanyalah nada tunggu membosankan.

Senyum geli terlukis di paras tampannya—Akashi Tetsuya memang hanya satu-satunya orang yang berani berbuat begini padanya.

Seijuurou menghentikan mobilnya dan segera beranjak begitu sampai di Mansion Akashi, tanpa perlu repot-repot menjawab sapaan hormat deretan pelayannya, Seijuurou langsung melesat menuju lantai dua—menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana pesta ulang tahunmu?"

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya, ditolehkannya kepalanya, ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk santai diruang tamu dengan sebuah koran ditangannya dan juga secangkir teh hangat diatas meja.

Dalam rangka apa ayahnya ini tak berada di kantor?

"Seijuurou?" sang ayah kembali bertanya, kali ini sepasang maniknya menatap kearah sang putra sulung yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya datar.

"Menyenangkan. Seperti biasa," jawab Seijuurou seadanya.

"Kau tak mendapatkan hadiah dari mereka?"

Seijuurou memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku mendapatkannya. Semuanya kutinggalkan dimobil."

Sang kepala keluarga mengangguk paham, kertas koran digenganggaman dibalik, matanya melirik sebentar kearah Seijuurou yang hendak berlalu, "Kau berniat membuang semua hadiah dari teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku juga tidak berniat untuk merawat semua hadiah dari mereka. Hanya hadiah dari satu orang saja yang akan kujaga."

Akashi Masaomi mengernyit, koran yang sedari dibacanya telah dilipat, ucapan putranya membuatnya tertarik—sekaligus heran, "Hadiah dari siapa?"

"Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou singkat sembari berlalu—berniat untuk langsung menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan sang ayah yang tanpa diketahuinya tengah mengulum senyum tipis.

.-.-.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun sampai saat ini Tetsuya belum pula pulang ke rumah. Seijuurou jelas uring-uringan. Tidak biasanya sang adik pulang larut malam seperti ini—meskipun ia jarang pulang, ia selalu mengawasi jam malam si bungsu.

Berkali-kali Seijuurou telah mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel adiknya. Jangankan diangkat, yang terdengar justru suara operator yang membuat Seijuurou gatal ingin melemparkan gunting.

Beberapa teman Tetsuya yang dikenal oleh Seijuurou juga telah dihubunginya, dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya tidak ada bersama mereka.

Kecuali satu orang. Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda yang diketahui Seijuurou sebagai sahabat lengket adiknya itu bahkan tak mengangkat telponnya—ralat, Kagami tadi mengangkat telponnya, hanya sekali, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ketus dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

Merasa tak berguna menanyai Kagami, Seijuurou berinisiatif untuk menelpon TK tempat adiknya terkadang mengajar—dan hasilnya sama saja, bahkan mereka mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya sudah sebulan lamanya tidak masuk.

Seijuurou menghela napas, jangan katakan bahwa Tetsuya masih marah kepadanya. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar hebat, hingga membuat Tetsuya mogok bicara padanya.

Ponsel pintarnya dilemparkan begitu saja keatas ranjang, surai _crimson_ nya diacak kasar. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Tetsuya? Bocah itu memang pendiam—sangat malah, namun hanya didepannyalah Tetsuya terbuka dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan baru kali ini, Tetsuya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang, diraihnya kotak musik tua peninggalan mendiang ibunya—sekaligus kado ulang tahunnya dari Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang, sementara tangannya bergerak membuka kotak musik tersebut.

Sang Akashi sulung tersenyum tipis—melodi yang dihasilkan oleh kotak musik ini adalah melodi kesukaannya. Melodi piano klasik yang dimainkan oleh ibundanya khusus untuknya seorang. Sebuah alunan lembut yang sangat menenangkan hati Seijuurou.

Manik dwiwarnanya menatap lekat sebuah miniatur dua bocah laki-laki yang berputar-putar didalam kotak musik, Seijuurou masih ingat, ibundanya mengatakan bahwa miniatur dua orang bocah laki-laki itu adalah dirinya dan juga adiknya—yang saat itu masih didalam kandungan—Tetsuya.

Seijuurou pun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana dulu ibundanya selalu berpesan agar dirinya menjaga dan menyanyangi Tetsuya, bersikap sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, selalu mengulurkan tangan kala sang adik tengah terjatuh—maka tak heran jika semua orang yang mengenal Seijuurou menganggap bahwa pemuda itu mengidap _brother complex_.

Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini bukan semata karena wejangan sang ibunda, namun juga instingnya sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu menyerukan untuk melindungi Tetsuya. Seolah jika ia melepaskan pandangannya sedikit saja maka Tetsuya akan hilang dari genggamannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Seijuurou tau—bahkan lebih tau dari ayahnya sendiri, bahwa Tetsuya tidaklah sekuat yang terlihat. Pemuda itu rapuh, ia memiliki sifat selembut ibundanya—bukan sifat keras kepala dan kolot dari ayahnya. Tak jarang Seijuurou menemukan Tetsuya menangis sendirian dikamarnya hanya karena tak mampu mengerjakan tugas rumahnya ataupun meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal akibat mimpi buruk.

Jika dibandingkan dengan sang adik, Seijuurou jauh lebih beruntung. Ia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, sementara Tetsuya tidak—Nyonya Akashi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya bersamaan dengan tangisan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Tetsuya.

Kehilangan seorang istri membuat Akashi Masaomi terpukul—beliau pun memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan kedua putra kecilnya dibawah asuhan para maid, hingga saat usia Seijuurou menginjak 17 tahun, Masaomi mulai kembali terbuka kepada kedua putranya, mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang tak mampu ia berikan dimasa lalu.

Seijuurou tersenyum, untuk itulah ia selalu berada disamping Tetsuya, mengenggam tangannya kala anak itu tengah kebingungan—karena baginya Tetsuya adalah miliknya yang paling berharga.

Namun, lihat sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tau dimana Tetsuya sekarang berada. Seijuurou menghela napas, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar—pening luar biasa menderanya hingga memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata—dan akhirnya ia pun terlelap dengan posisi masih memeluk kotak musik.

.-.-.

Seijuurou memantap pantulannya pada cermin. Surai _crimson_ nya telah tersisir rapi, dasi berwarna merah _maroon_ terpasang rapi dilehernya, sementara jas hitamnya masih tergeletak rapi diatas ranjang. Ia segera menyambar jasnya begitu dirasa penampilannya telah cukup rapi dan langsung melesat menuju ruang makan.

Saat melintasi kamar sang adik, ia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar—membangunkan adiknya itu mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Pintu bercat putih dengan gantungan kayu bertuliskan 'Tetsuya' langsung dibuka tanpa repot-repot untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Langkah kaki dibawa masuk, tangannya bergerak untuk menekan saklar lampu yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala saking seringnya ia singgah dikamar sang adik.

Ia mengernyit heran. Ranjang biru muda milik Tetsuya sangat rapi, begitu pula dengan keranjang pakaian kotor adiknya yang kosong melompong.

"Tetsuya tidak pulang?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya. Ia beranjak menuju ruang makan untuk segera sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor. Jika sampai sore nanti Tetsuya belum pulang juga, maka jangan salahkan Seijuurou jika ia mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencari adik bandelnya itu.

Begitu sampai diruang makan, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dimana ayahnya tengah sibuk berbincang dengan asisten pribadinya. Seijuurou tak ambil pusing, ia segera menempatkan dirinya dihadapan sang ayah dan langsung menyantap sarapannya.

Menyadari kehadiran sang putra, Masaomi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap aneh kearah Seijuurou, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari sepasang manik emas- _ruby_.

"Ada apa?" Seijuurou melempar tanya.

"Hari ini jadwalmu untuk kontrol dengan dr. Midorima. Kau lupa?" ucap Akashi senior sembari menatap aneh putranya.

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya, "Kontrol? Untuk apa?"

Pria dewasa dihadapannya itu menghela napas panjang, ia memijat pelipisnya, "Kau akan tau sendiri. cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita akan berangkat."

Seijuurou mengangguk, ia pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya, meski batinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

.-.-.

Sepasang ayah-anak Akashi berjalan membelah sunyi koridor rumah sakit Kyoto tempat dimana dr. Midorima—ayah dari Midorima Shintarou—bekerja. Beberapa perawat ataupun dokter yang berpapasan dengan mereka mengangguk hormat—mengingat keluarga Akashi masih memiliki kekerabatan dengan keluarga Midorima yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Shintarou," Akashi senior memanggil seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Mdiorima Shintarou itu menoleh, ia menunduk hormat kala manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Masaomi dan Seijuurou yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hari ini jadwal Seijuurou?" tanya Midorima sekedar basa-basi yang direspon dengan anggukan kepala oleh Masaomi.

Midorima berdehem, stetoskop yang menggantung dileher segera dilepaskan dan disimpan disaku jas dokternya, "Akan kuantar ke ruangan _Otou-san_."

Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju ruangan ayah Midorima yang berjarak tak jauh dari ruangan dimana Midorim abaru saja keluar. Manik milik Seijuurou menjejalahi seluruh sisi koridor yang dilewatinya. Entah mengapa perasaannya begitu tidak enak. Entahlah, Seijuurou tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Dadanya entah mengapa terasa begitu sesak dan juga kosong.

"Tunggu disini."

Seijuurou menoleh, ia menatap ayahnya yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menunggu didepan ruangan—yang disinyalir merupan ruangan dr. Midorima—bersama dengan Midorima.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku tunggu yang terletak disamping ruangan, Midorima yang melihat tingkah kawannya pun mengikuti tanpa suara. Hening melingkupi keduanya, baik Seijuurou dan Mdiorima tak ada yang buka suara.

Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang bersemayam dalam dirinya.

" _Brengsek! Mau apa kau kemari hah?!"_

" _Kalian berdua hentikan! Ini rumah sakit! Tetsu-_ kun _pasti kecewa jika melihat kalian berdua seperti ini!"_

" _Kagami! Sei! Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian!"_

" _Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda Shintarou!"_

BRAK!

Midorima berjengit kaget. Ia menatap khawatir sosok Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba saja memukul bangku ksoong disebelahnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi kepala. Seijuurou mendesis, berbagai potongan peristiwa yang tak diingatnya berputar acak dalam kepalanya.

Tetsuya yang tersenyum.

Tetsuya yang menangis.

Tetsuya yang menatapnya kosong.

Semua hanya tentang Tetsuya—namun entah rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"SEI!" dan jeritan Midorima merupakan hal terakhir yang mampu Seijuurou tangkap sebelum gelap menjemputnya.

.-.-.

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya, cahaya mentari yang langsung mengenai matanya membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan suara bising dari kawan-kawannya yang terus berteriak satu sama lain—apalagi suara Kise Ryouta yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Seijuurou mendesis, "Diam atau kurobek mulut berisikmu, Ryouta."

Kise tak menggubris, bahkan ia kini berteriak kegirangan memanggil Aomine dan juga Tetsuya untuk segera ikut bermain air dan pasir pantai—yang sudah pasti begitu dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Tunggu.

Pantai?

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi—bahkan kini tangannya ikut mengucek matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah ilusi optik semata.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak heran? Seingatnya tadi ia tengah berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan ayahnya dan juga Midorima. Tapi sekarang? Ia berada disebuah pantai? Lengkap dengan antek-anteknya?

"Kise- _kun_ bodoh dan berisik."

Seijuurou reflek menoleh, sepasang dwiwarnanya melebar sepersekian detik sebelum memandang tajam sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya—yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, Akashi Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu hendak buka suara, sebelum seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau Tetsuya, manusia mana yang ngotot ingin bermain ke pantai di musim gugur seperti ini? Pakai ini, aku tau _sweater_ itu tidak cukup untuk menghangatkanmu."

Tubuh Seijuurou terdiam kaku. Ia jelas tidak bodoh untuk mengenali suara dan sosok yang baru saja berbicara pada adiknya.

Sosok itu...

Dirinya sendiri. _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Tetsuya menatap datar kearah _Seijuurou_ yang mengulurkan _hoodie_ miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggal di villa, tangannya mengambil kain tebal tersebut dan memeluknya, "Aku tidak bodoh _Nii-san_ , entah kenapa aku ingin pergi kesini."

Seijuurou mengernyit heran, ia menatap sosok dua orang pemuda—dirinya dan juga adiknya yang tengah bercakap-cakap seolah dirinya ini tak ada disini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati tubuhnya kaku bagai terpaku dengan bumi.

Seijuurou tak mengerti, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini? Apa ini sebuah mimpi?

Tidak. Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Seijuurou yakin ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi sebab ia sudah pernah melalui kejadian ini.

Seijuurou membuka mulutnya—hendak berteriak memanggil nama sang adik, sebelum segala sesuatu disekitarnya nampak berputar dan menampilkan pemandangan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu _Sei-nii_."

Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, menatap sosok adiknya dan juga dirinya yang lain yang tengah mengobrol berdua ditepi pantai, hanya berdua.

' _berganti?_ ' batin Seijuurou. Ia menatap sekeliling, ia mengingatnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya dan Tetsuya berbicara berdua seperti ini pada malam hari saat mereka bermain bersama ke pantai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Seijuurou mengernyit—menatap tak mengerti kearah Tetsuya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan pasir pantai dengan kaki yang terbalut sepatu ketsnya. Sementara _Seijuurou_ —yang lain—berdiri menghampiri sosok adiknya dan mengusap surai biru mudanya sayang.

"Masuklah kedalam, angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang adik yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya lekat.

Seijuurou bisa melihatnya, senyum sedih yang ditujukan oleh Tetsuya untuk sosoknya yang telah berlalu.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang adik mencintai kakaknya, Seijuurou- _nii_."

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya, berniat menghampiri sang adik, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tempat dimana ia berpijak kembali berubah.

Ia mengernyit, ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Tentu saja, karena sekarang ini ia tengah berada dirumahnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya diruang tengah. Dwiwarnanya menatap kearah koridor yang menghubungkan pintu utama dengan ruangan ini.

Seijuurou berjalan menuju sofa yang berada disana dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Ia memutar otak, menggali memori yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini—yang tentunya berhubungan pula dengan Tetsuya.

Tapi apa?

Terlalu banyak hal yang ia lewati dengan Tetsuya di ruangan ini.

"Kagami- _kun_ , jangan menarikku seperti ini."

Lamunan Seijuurou buyar. Ia menatap kearah koridor dimana suara sang adik terdengar. Matanya memicing menatap sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menggandeng Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang diketahui Seijuurou bernama Kagami Taiga itu langsung mendudukkan Tetsuya di sofa, tepat disebelah dirinya—yang keberadaannya transparan.

Kagami langsung menempatkan dirinya berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya. Tangan besarnya membuka kasar ransel miliknya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K yang masih tersegel.

"Kagami- _kun_ , untuk apa kau membeli kotak P3K?" Tetsuya buka suara. Manik _azure_ nya menatap lekat sosok kawannya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Buka bajumu," perintah Kagami. Tetsuya membulatkan matanya, sementara Seijuurou menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Kagami mendecih, ia pun membuka paksa kemeja biru muda dan juga kaos putih yang dipakai oleh Tetsuya, yang tentu saja disambut dengan rontaan dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

Seijuurou geram. Beraninya bocah ini menyentuh adiknya, "Kau—"

"Akh!"

"Sudah kuduga. Tubuhmu babak belur. Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali menyembunyikannya dariku?!"

Tetsuya—dan juga Seijuurou berjengit mendengar teriakan murka Kagami. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kemejanya yang tergeletak dilantai, namun dicegah oleh Kagami.

"Aku akan mengobatinya," ucap Kagami sambil kembali berkutat dengan kotak P3Knya.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tak perlu Kagami- _kun_ , nanti akan sembuh sendiri."

Kagami mendengus, kapas berlumur alkohol ditekan pada luka sayatan memanjang yang tertoreh pada bahu putih milik Tetsuya, membuatnya empunya menjerit tertahan dan menatap tajam sang sahabat.

"Sembuh sendiri kepalamu. Kau ini perlu berkaca Akashi—maksudku Tetsuya. Lihat tubuhmu sendiri, masih ada yang bersih dari luka tidak?!" bentak Kagami sambil terus mengobati setiap luka sayatan pada tubuh Tetsuya dengan lebih lembut.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua _azure_ nya, "Ada. Wajahku masih bersih."

Kagami mendongak, menatap Tetsuya yang juga tengah menatapnya datar, "Kakimu? Astaga, jangan katakan kalau tubuh bawahmu juga sama remuknya dengan ini?"

Tetsuya bungkam, memilih untuk tak menjawab, sementara Kagami sibuk merawat luka pada tubuh bagian atas Tetsuya sambil tetap mengomel—layaknya seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang terlibat tawuran.

Disisi lain, Seijuurou yang masih dalam bentuk tak disadari oleh siapapun menatap ngeri tubuh adiknya sendiri. Ia melangkah mendekat, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh sebuah lebam kebiruan yang menodai lengan kurus milik adiknya.

Tubuh mungil milik Tetsuya—yang seingat Seijuurou—sangat bersih itu dipenuhi oleh lebam dan luka sayatan. Ada yang telah mengering, namun adapula yang masih berwarna merah, seolah baru saja digoreskan.

Seijuurou tak mengerti, darimana Tetsuya mendapatkan semua luka-luka mengerikan seperti ini?

"Aku heran, kenapa hanya wajahmu yang selamat dari luka."

Tetsuya melirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangannya kearah koridor, "Karena aku melindungi wajahku. Aku tidak ingin _Nii-san_ berpikiran macam-macam karena wajahku terluka."

Kagami menghela napas, kapas yang telah dinodai beberapa noda merah dibuang kedalam kantong plastik, "Aku salut padamu. Kau bisa bertahan dari segala _bully_ an yang menimpamu selama hampir setahun penuh dan masih selamat sampai saat ini tanpa membuat kakakmu curiga sedikitpun ketika kau pulang dalam keadaan lusuh."

"Aku selalu membawa pakaian ganti Kagami-kun. Mana mungkin aku pulang dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu?"

Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk paham, "Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir, kenapa kau ini di _bully_ sampai seperti ini huh? Untung saja ada aku, sehingga tidak setiap hari kau seperti ini."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, "Ya terima kasih Kagami- _kun_ , berkatmu aku tak mendapatkan luka serius."

"Jadi?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap bingung kearah kawannya,

"Jadi?"

Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kenapa kau bisa di _bully_?"

"Karena aku _gay_."

Gerakan tangan Kagami yang tengah membalutkan perban pada tubuh mungil Tetsuya terhenti sejenak, "Aku juga gay, banyak orang dikampus kita yang _gay_."

"Tapi aku mencintai kakakku sendiri, Kagami- _kun_."

Kali ini gerakan Kagami benar-benar terhenti. Ia menatap kearah Tetsuya yang tengah menatap kearah lain dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku tau. Tapi setidaknya mereka tak harus melakukan hal seperti ini bukan? Maksudku, yang menjalani hidup ini adalah dirimu, kenapa justru mereka yang repot."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Tetsuya, "Entahlah, aku pun tak tau Kagami- _kun_."

Seijuurou terdiam—tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi, Tetsuya benar-benar mencintainya? Lebih dari seorang adik mencintai kakaknya? Karena hal inilah Tetsuya harus menderita selama hampir setahun?!

Pemuda itu mengacak surai _crimson_ nya kasar. Tubuh transparannya kembali ia dudukkan disamping sang adik yang kini tengah memakai kembali atasannya. Seijurou menatap sang adik melalui sudut matanya. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya paras sang adik.

Bohong jika Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu buruk rupa, yang ada justru sebaliknya. Tetsuya itu manis—sangat, walaupun wajahnya selalu datar. Namun, senyum Tetsuya adalah senyum terindah bagi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou masih terus mengamati interaksi dua orang pemuda disampingnya yang masih mengobrol—lebih tepatnya Kagami yang tiada henti mengomeli adiknya. Ia mengernyit tak suka kala tangan Kagami mulai beranjak untuk melepaskan celana panjang Tetsuya—namun, ia berusaha menahan emosinya, karena pemuda itu tak berniat buruk pada Tetsuya. Kagami hanya ingin mengobatinya.

"Akh! Jangan sentuh Kagami- _kun_!" sungut Tetsuya galak ketika tangan besar Kagami menekan lebam disekitar pahanya.

"Cerewet! Lebih baik diam saja dan biarkan aku bekerja!"

Seijuurou masih berada diposisinya, mengamati ekspresi sang adik yang terkadang meringis kesakitan kala Kagami mengoleskan krim pada lebamnya. Kagami pun tak lagi mengomel seperti tadi, ia berusaha untuk lebih konsentrasi pada luka-luka di tubuh kawannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka semua menoleh kala suara bernada dingin yang menggema diruangan luas tersebut. Kagami langsung bangkit sementara Tetsuya langsung membenahi celananya—takut jika sosok itu melihat lukanya.

" _Nii-san_ , a-aku—"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Tetsuya," ucap sosok itu sembari menatap dingin kearah Tetsuya.

Hati Tetsuya mencelos mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Kecewa?

"Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Kagami berusaha menengahi karena ia merasa bahwa sosok kakak dari kawannya itu telah salah paham.

"Berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah menidurimu?" _Seijuurou_ tak menggubris Kagami. Maniknya menatap tajam kearah sang adik yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

Kagami mengumpat, ia mendekati sosok _Seijuurou_ dan mencengkram kerahnya kasar, "Kau! Berhenti mengatai adikmu sendiri seperti itu! Sudah kukatakan ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

 _Seijuurou_ melemparkan tatapan tajam, tangannya menepis tangan Kagami hingga genggaman pemuda itu terlepas, "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga."

Kagami menggeram, ia hendak memukul sosok itu jika saja Tetsuya tidak menahan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

Ia menghela napas kasar, tangannya meraih ransel dan juga peralatan P3Knya dan langsung beranjak, namun sebelum itu ia menepuk pelan pundak Tetsuya, "Hubungi aku nanti."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kagami pergi, sementara _Seijuurou_ hanya menatap dingin adiknya.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou yang dalam keadaan transparan membeku ditempatnya.

Apa-apaan dirinya ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri?

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memberikan tubuhmu pada orang lain," ucapan dingin _Seijuurou_ menggema.

Tetsuya mendongak, ia menatap penuh luka kearah sang kakak, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu."

 _Seijuurou_ tak merespon, ia melangkah mendekati sang adik dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjatuh diatas sofa, membuat Tetsuya memekik karena punggung lebamnya berbenturan dengan sandaran sofa cukup keras.

PLAK!

"Sudah berapa banyak orang yang menidurimu, huh?" tanya _Seijuurou_ begitu ia menampar keras sisi wajah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Ia masih terlalu shock. Barusan itu... _Seijuurou_ menamparnya? Kakaknya yang tak pernah memperlakukannya kasar baru saja menamparnya?

Sang kakak mendecih kesal, tangannya meraih surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya dan menariknya kasar, memaksa sang adik untuk menatap matanya, "Jawab pertanyaanku Tetsuya."

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, _Sei-nii_. Percayalah— "

PLAK!

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi putih Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali memekik pelan kala tangan kakaknya semakin kasar menarik rambutnya, "Jawab Tetsuya!"

Pemuda mungil itu terisak, "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu, _Sei-nii!"_

Genggaman tangan _Seijuurou_ pada surai Tetsuya terlepas. Pemuda itu menatap tajam adiknya yang tengah menunduk—menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Menjijikkan," desis Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendongak, ia menatap _Seijuurou_ dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau menjijikkan Tetsuya. Kau sudah menghilangkan nyawa _Okaa-sama_ dan sekarang kau menjadi aib untuk keluarga Akashi. Aku menyesal tidak membunuhmu dulu," ucap _Seijuurou_ dingin sembari berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang terdiam.

Sepeninggal _Seijuurou_ , Tetsuya masih bertahan ditempatnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya yang sakit bukan main.

Seijuurou yang menyaksikan semuanya berjalan menghampiri sang adik. Lengannya yang transparan bergerak untuk memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya yang kini bergetar hebat.

Ia ingat sekarang.

Tempo hari. Ia menemukan adiknya tengah berdua dengan Kagami dalam posisi yang mencurigakan. Seijuurou sendiri tak tau kenapa ia bisa begitu marah melihat Tetsuya disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia terlalu dikuasai oleh amarah hingga tak sadar mulutnya telah mengeluarkan kata-kata kurang ajar yang telah menyakiti adiknya seperti ini.

Ia tak suka.

Ia tidak rela melihat Tetsuya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Yang berhak atas diri Tetsuya hanyalah dirinya. Bukan orang lain—bahkan ayahnya sekalipun.

Air mata menetes dari sepasang maniknya. Ternyata semua ini hanya salah paham. Seijuurou menyesal—sangat.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Kumohon, maafkan _Nii-san_ ," gumamnya masih dalam posisi memeluk Tetsuya.

"Hiks—Sei- _nii_ membenciku—hiks— _Okaa-sama_ , maafkan Tetsuya. Karena Tetsuya, _Okaa-sama_ —hiks—" lirih Tetsuya memanggil sang ibunda.

Hati Seijuurou mencelos mendengar isakan sang adik. Hatinya perih. Ia baru menyadarinya, bahwa perkataannya tempo hari sangat keterlaluan.

Beberapa menit Tetsuya habiskan dengan terisak seraya memanggil sang ibunda, hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Tetsuya bangkit menuju kamarnya—masih dengan sosok Seijuurou yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Seijuurou mengernyit ketika melihat Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sang adik yang tengah membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Sebuah kotak musik.

Kotak musik yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil menatap kotak musik yang telah diperbaikinya dengan tangannya sendiri itu dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam kotak. Iapun beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil kertas _post-it-note_ dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya untuk ditempel pada sisi kotak.

Selesai dengan kotak hadiah untuk sang kakak, Tetsuya kembali menulis diatas _post-it-note_. Seijuurou menatapnya dalam diam.

Tiga lembar _post-it-note_ —jika Seijuurou tak salah lihat—telah dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangan adiknya. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu kembali menyimpannya kedalam laci meja. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis kala manik matanya jatuh pada potret dirinya dan sang Seijuurou saat upacara kelulusannya SMU kemarin.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil figura foto tersebut. Ibu jarinya mengusap paras sang kakak dari balik kaca.

"Kau tau Sei- _nii_ , aku pernah berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku menyerah saja. Tapi apa kau tau? Saat aku mencoba menyerah, kau malah memberikanku harapan yang berlimpah—ya, aku tau, itu semua sebatas kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap?"

Seijuurou masih terdiam diposisinya. Menatap diam Tetsuya yang kini kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Mencintaimu itu menyakitkan—namun disisi lain juga membuatku bahagia. Tapi aku sudah lelah. Aku menyerah. Maaf jika aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu, maafkan aku dan terima kasih sudah terlahir sebagai kakakku."

Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari duduknya. Figura foto yang semula dipegangnya kini diletakkan kembali dengan keadaan terbalik. Ia meraih hoodie hitam yang tersampir pada gantungan baju dan memakainya.

Perasaan Seijuurou mendadak tak enak ketika melihat Tetsuya yang sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu bergegas mengejar Tetsuya, namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, pemandangan disekitarnya kembali berubah.

"TETSUYA!" Seijuurou reflek berteriak ketika ia menemukan sosok adiknya tengah terdiam menatap mentari yang kembali keperaduannya.

Ia memacu langkahnya, berlari menghampiri sosok adiknya yang tengah berdiri di pucuk tebing pantai. Suara deburan ombak terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga Seijuurou.

Ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini, karena tebing ini jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari villa keluarganya yang berada didekat pantai. Dulu dirinya dan Tetsuyalah yang menemukan tempat ini dan menjadikannya tempat rahasia mereka.

Seijuurou langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya, mencegah pemuda mungil itu melangkah maju, "Tetsuya, maafkan aku."

Hening.

Tetsuya tak merespon, pemuda itu kini melangkah maju, menembus sosok Seijuurou yang masih memeluknya. Seijuurou yang menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini dalam fase tembus pandang panik bukan kepalang. Tangannya berusaha meraih tubuh Tetsuya yang terus melangkah maju.

"Berhenti Tetsuya! Jangan melangkah lagi!" bentak Seijuurou. Parasnya yang biasanya tenang itu kini diliputi kekhawatiran luar biasa.

Seijuurou tak menyerah, sekali lagi, ia mencoba memeluk tubuh adiknya yang kini benar-benar berdiri diujung tebing. Ia tersenyum lega kala mendapati bahwa tubuh dipelukannya itu sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Seijuurou- _nii_. Aku harap kau dan _Otou-sama_ selalu bahagia," bisik Tetsuya lirih.

Tubuh Seijuurou bergetar, hatinya menghangat—sekaligus merasa sakit ketika melihat senyum Tetsuya. Senyum paling rupawan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Tidak—" Seijuurou kembali panik. Tetsuya kembali melangkah—masih dengan senyum manisnya, namun matanya tersembunyi dengan apik dibalik sepasang kelopak putihnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh Seijuurou mendadak lemas, ia jatuh berlutut. Sepasang maniknya menatap tangannya yang tidak berhenti bergetar dan beralih menatap laut dibawah sana.

"Tetsuya... TETSUYA!"

.-.-.

"TETSUYA!"

Jeritan Seijuurou membuat semua orang yang berada disana langsung berlari menghampiri ranjang Seijuurou. Midorima yang melihat kawannya baru terbangun dari pingsannya itu langsung bergerak untuk menenangkan Seijuurou yang terlihat panik luar biasa.

"Tenanglah Akashi!" teriak Midorima—tak sengaja. Ia kewalahan juga menghadapi Seijuurou yang bersikeras untuk pergi, padahal Aomine dan Murasakibara sudah membantu menahan Seijuurou untuk tak banyak bergerak.

"Seijuurou, tenanglah," Akashi senior buka suara, dan berhasil. Seijuurou yang sibuk meronta itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang ayah.

" _Otou-sama_ , dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou langsung.

Semua orang yang berada disana mendadak diam, bahkan cengkraman tangan Aomine pada tubuh Seijuurou mendadak terlepas.

Masaomi menghela napas, ia mendekati putranya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Parasnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh tanda penuaan terlihat sendu, "Tetsuya sudah pergi. Relakanlah dia."

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras, ia menampik tangan ayahnya, "Bohong. Tetsuya masih hidup. Saat ulang tahunku dia memberiku hadiah dan memintaku untuk datang ke pesta yang dibuat olehnya! Katakan dimana Tetsuya!"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Ia muak. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Seijuurou yang seperti ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menarik kerah baju Seijuurou dan langsung memukulnya. Masaomi yang melihat putranya dipukul didepan matanya jelas _shock_ —begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka menatap bingung kearah Aomine yang nampak terengah-engah.

"Tetsu sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu! Sadarlah brengsek!"

Seijuurou tersentak, ia menatap kosong kearah Aomine, "Apa?"

"Akashi Tetsuya, 21 tahun, ditemukan meninggal akibat bunuh diri sebulan yang lalu. Puas?" ulang Aomine sarat akan emosi.

Momoi yang melihat bahwa Aomine emosinya masih belum stabil mendekati sang sahabat dan menahan lengannya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia pun sama seperti Seijuurou—tidak, mereka semua sama. Masih belum bisa menerima kematian Tetsuya yang terlalu mendadak.

Seijuurou terdiam ditempat. Perkataan Aomine terus terngiang didalam kepalanya.

Tetsuya.

Meninggal.

Karena bunuh diri.

Sebulan yang lalu.

Momoi merogoh saku jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda dan memberikannya kepada Seijuurou.

"Sehari sebelum Tetsu- _kun_ ditemukan meninggal, ia mendatangiku dan juga Dai- _chan_ untuk memberikan kertas ini pada kami. Kertas itu berisi urutan kejutan ulang tahunmu, Seijuurou- _kun_. Kado yang berada diatas ranjang Tetsu- _kun_ serta _note_ yang tertempel di kaca meja riasmu, itu semua kami yang melakukannya atas permintaan Tetsu- _kun_ ," jelas Momoi sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Setelah kematian Tetsuya, kau mengalai trauma parah yang menyebabkanmu berhalusinasi bahwa Tetsuya masih hidup disekitarmu, dan selama sebulan ini kau terus menjalani terapi. Namun, semuanya tak pernah berjalan lancar. Kau selalu pingsan dan terbangun kembali dengan keadaan seperti sebelumnya," Midorima yang sedari terdiam ikut buka suara.

Masaomi mendekati putranya, dipeluknya tubuh Seijuurou, "Tetsuya sudah tenang bersama dengan Shiori. Relakanlah dia Seijuurou."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup Seijuurou, ia menangis kembali. Menangisi kepergian adiknya untuk selama-lamanya.

.-.-.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Seijuurou tidak langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, melainkan pergi menuju kamar Tetsuya. Masaomi yang melihat itu jelas melarang Seijuurou, mengingat keadaan pemuda itu masih terguncang, namun Seijuurou menyakinkan sang ayah bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar sang adik, harum manis vanilla khas Tetsuya langsung memanjakan indra penciumannya, membuatnya rindu pada kehadiran sang adik. Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, Seijuurou beranjak menuju meja belajar milik Tetsuya—seperti tujuan awalnya.

Saat ia pingsan tadi, ia melihat berbagai kilasan kejadian sebelum Tetsuya tiada, termasuk kertas _post-it-note_ yang disimpan oleh adiknya didalam laci. Ia tak tau mengapa dirinya begitu penasaran dengan pesan yang tertulis disana.

Tangannya bergerak membuka laci dan mengambil kertas berwarna gading yang tergeletak didalamnya. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati bahwa hanya dua lembar kertas saja yang terisi. Mungkin lembar yang pertama ditempel di kaca meja riasnya?

Seijuurou tak ambil pusing. Ia langsung membaca kedua pesan tersebut, dan seketika air matanya kembali mengalir.

Pesan yang tertulis disana tidak panjang—sangat pendek malah. Namun Seijuurou bisa merasakannya, bahwa pesan itu berisi perasaan yang tulus.

Senyum tulus terulas apik pada paras rupawan Seijuurou. Kertas berwarna gading itu disobek dari tempatnya dan ia masukkan kedalam kantong jaket.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

.

END.

.

 _Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini, Seijuurou-nii._

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu hingga tahap dimana aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu, Akashi Seijuurou._

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

Happy birthday siucchi~! /telatcoeg.

Wkwk maapkeun ini melenceng jauh dari tanggal 26 Des. Tapi tak apa ya /senyom /coeg.

Maap kalau ini jatuhnya aneh banget. Sumpah, udah lama ngga nulis terus nulis lagi itu rasanya seperti kembali menjadi bayi yang baru terlahir.

Yasudahlah, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kritik saran diterima pokoknya /ciat.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca!


	4. Chapter 4

Alkisah, disebuah SMU bernama SMU Teiko hiduplah sepasang murid yang terkenal akan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Yang satu sadis, pemaksa, selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ini absolut dan selalu benar—dan segala bentuk kedzaliman lainnya. Satunya lagi kebalikannya, tenang, kalem, penganut paham _kuudere_ kelas dewa—namun sekalinya marah, raja iblis saja kalah.

Semua murid Teiko tunduk pada kuasa si tuan abslout. Tak ada yang berani macam-macam—terutama menyentuh si kuudere, karena si tuan absolut menjanjikan neraka yang pedih jika ada yang berani mengusik miliknya.

Kisah itu sudah melegenda.

Mereka berdua dikenal dengan nama—

Duo Boncel.

.

.

 _ **Duo Boncel**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Humor (gagal)**

 **4/7**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gulungan kertas dilempar ke tempat sampah. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya. Sepasang dwiwarnanya menatap tajam lembaran kertas yang tertempel sepanjang papan pengumuman.

Semua kertas itu berisi hal yang sama, yaitu—

 _Duo Boncel kembali berulah! Teiko sukses dibuat gempar!_

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan _name tag_ Akashi Seijuurou itu menggeram. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggunting manusia biadab yang sudah menulis berita mingguan semacam ini. Orang itu harus diberi siksaan pedih. Ya harus.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada hal yang lebih penting. Ia harus melihat keadaan belahan jiwanya—Akashi tidak yakin kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja setelah melihat selebaran busuk yang tertempel dimana-mana seperti ini.

Begitu ia sampai di kelas kekasihnya, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan berupa kekasih manisnya yang tengah dipeluk oleh seorang manusia biadab bersurai pirang yang tengah menangis.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari Tetsuya, Ryouta," perintah Akashi sembari tersenyum manis. Tangannya sudah memegang sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang masih mengkilap.

Kise Ryouta—pelaku pemelukan kekasih Akashi tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia justru mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akashi _cchi_ , ini gawat _-ssu_ , Kuroko _cchi_ mati _-ssu_! Huwee~ Kuroko _cchi_ ~ jangan tinggalkan aku _-ssu_!" raung Kise. Akashi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lepas atau gunting ini akan menancap dikepala bodohmu."

Ancaman Akashi barusan berhasil membuat Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mngil itu meski tidak rela.

Aksh imendekati kekasihnya—Kuroko Tetsuya. Tubuh mungil itu dipeluk, "Kalau kucium dia pasti akan bangun."

Kise _sweatdrop_. Dikira Kuroko itu _sleeping beauty_?

"Akashi _cchi_ , jangan membuat skandal baru lagi _-ssu_ ," Kise dengan baik hati mengingatkan Akashi yang hampir saja menyosor bibir merah kekasihnya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mendecih, seketika ia menoleh dan menemukan banyak anak dari kegiatan jurnalistik tengah mengerubunginya dalam jarak aman dengan berbagai jenis kamera ditangan.

Terkadang Akashi bingung, kenapa mereka ini begitu ingin tau kisah percintaannya dengan Kuroko?

"Enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kupenggal kepala kalian semua."

Semua manusia yang ada disana langsung berlari terbirit-birit. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah bermain dengan perkataannya, jika ia akan memenggal kepala seseorang, maka ia benar-benar akan memisahkan kepala dari tempatnya semula—apalagi jika itu menyangkut kekasih manisnya, Akashi tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk memberi bonus siksaan 2 kali lipat lebih pedih.

"Eungh—"

Erangan kecil dari sosok yang dipeluknya mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. Ia menatap lega sosok Kuroko yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Akashi _-kun_?" panggil Kuroko. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang agak kabur.

Yang dipanggil mengulas senyum manis, "Ya Tetsuya. Tenang saja, aku ada disi—"

BUAGH!

Tubuh Seijuurou terpental. Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya. Aura kelam menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Kise yang berdiam diri tak jauh dari keduanya sudah berkeringat dingin, seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat Kuroko yang begini.

"Akashi _-kun_ , bukankah saat itu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menahanannya sampai kita pulang, hm? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu sekarang," Kuroko buka suara. Ia tersenyum manis—senyum yang bertolak belakang dengan aura membunuh yang menguar darinya.

Akashi menelan ludahnya. Tidak. Ini gawat. Kuroko murka.

"Tetsuya, kau sendiri tau kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya, apalagi ada kau didekatku," sanggah Akashi.

Senyum manis Kuroko bertambah lebar, ia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, "Oh, jadi ini semua terjadi karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Akashi _-kun_? Baiklah. Mulai saat ini aku akan jaga jarak denganmu—"

"Tunggu Tetsuya. Bukan seperti itu—"

"—dan tidak ada jatah selama 3 bulan."

Akashi mendadak lemas. Ia menatap kepergian Kuroko dengan tatapan hampa.

Ini bencana. Tiga bulan tanpa jatah itu sama saja membunuh Akashi secara perlahan-lahan. Ini semua gara-gara ulang klub jurnalistik yang tidak sengaja memergoki kegiatan olahraga privat mereka berdua di ruang ganti klub basket tempo hari.

Perbuatan mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan. Akashi menyeringai, saatnya dirinya yang beraksi sekarang. Ia akan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk kerja klub terkutuk itu.

.-.-.

Suasana makan siang kala itu terlihat begitu canggung. Kise yang duduk diantara Aksahi dan Kuroko yang tengah merajuk merasa ingin mati sekarang juga. Akashi tiada henti menatapnya tajam dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi, sementara disisi lain Kuroko memintanya untuk tidak berpindah dengan tatapan memohonnya—bagaimana bisa Kise menolak permintaan manusia semanis Kuroko?

Aomine Daiki—pemuda berkulit dim yang duduk dihadapan pasangan merah-biru itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan duo boncel?"

Akashi dan Kuroko sontak menoleh dan menatap tajam Aomine.

"Jangan sebut nama itu," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Aomine mengangguk kaku—terpaksa menurut karena ia masih belum ingin mati muda.

Baik Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama tidak menyukai panggilan tersebut. Ayolah, memang siapa yang akan senang diberi nama julukan yang aneh begitu disaat orang tuamu memberikanmu sebuah nama yang begtiu indah?

Lagipula mereka ini tidak boncel. Hanya saja kurang tinggi—atau alternatif kedua, orang-orang sekarang saja yang kelebihan gizi.

"Kuroko _cchi_ , kenapa tidak berbaikan saja dengan Akashi _cchi-ssu_? Kau tidak kasihan sama Akashi _cchi_ yang kesepian _-ssu_?"—kau tidak kasihan denganku yang hampir mati ini _-ssu_?

Kuroko menggeleng, pipi digembungkan sebelah, "Tidak mau."

Kise mengerjabkan matanya. Apa ini? Apa yang barusan ia lihat? Astaga. Imut sekali.

"Oh. Baiklah, tak apa _-ssu_ ," jawab Kise reflek.

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang Kise dustakan?

Diberi kenikmatan berupa wajah manis Kuroko yang ngambek saja sudah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima Shintarou yang duduk disamping Aomine hanya menghela napas. Lelah melihat tingkah kawannya yang tidak pernah normal dan damai. Sementara disebelahnya, Murasakibara terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan makanan dihadapannya hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk menyadari bahwa pasangan merah-biru disana sedang perang dingin.

.-.-.

"Lari 10 putaran. Jika aku melihat ada yang berhenti akan kugandakan," titah Akashi pada anggota klub basket yang tengah berbaris didalam gym untuk menjalani kegiatan latihan rutis mereka.

Mereka semua melongo mendengarnya. Apalagi Aomine, pemuda itu menatap Akashi tidak terima, "Akashi, itu terlalu banyak—"

"Oke. 20 putaran,"

Aomine melongo, "HOI! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH—"

"30 putaran. Lari sekarang atau kau ingin 40 putaran, Daiki?" tawar Akashi sambil tersenyum _manis_.

Deretan manusia disana sudah menelan ludah. Lebih baik mereka lari sekarang atau sisi iblis Akashi akan segera bangkit dan mereka akan menjalani sesi latihan neraka yang mampu membuat mereka mati muda.

Tidak. Terima kasih.

Mereka semua langsung berlalri mengelilingi lapangan sesuai dengan instruksi dari Akashi. Melihat anak buahnya sudah mulai menjalankan perintahnya. Ia beranjak menuju sisi lapangan, menghampiri sang manager—Momoi Satsuki yang tengah sibuk menganalisa data.

Merasakan kehadiran sang kapten didekatnya, _Mom_ oi memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan protes. Diam-diam dia tidak melihat teman-temannya menjalani latihan berat—sebenarnya ia khwatir pada Kuroko mengingat pemuda itu memiliki daya tahan yang payah.

"Akashi _-kun_ , apa latihanmu tidak terlalu berat?" tanya Momoi hati-hati—takut membuat kaptennya marah dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dilempari gunting.

"Tidak. Itu untuk kebaikan tim," ujarnya tanpa memandang Momoi—membuat gadis itu bungkam.

Maniknya sibuk memantau anak buahnya yang tengah berlari, mengawasi apakah ada yang berani berhenti atau tidak. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat Kise yang berlari sembari menangis karena ditakuti-takuti serangga mainan oleh Aomine. Midorima berlari dengan kecepatan konstan, dibelakangnya ada Murasakibara yang berlari malas-malasan. Lalu—

Dibelakang sendiri, kekasih mungilnya—Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berlari dengan susah payah. Napas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin—tak tega dengan stamina Kuroko yang buruk.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Aksahi tak tega melihat kekasihnya kelelahan seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak boleh pilih kasih. Jika anggota lainnya menjalani latihan berat—maka Kuroko juga harus menjalaninya, lagipul aitu semua untuk kebaikannya.

BRUK!

"Kuroko _cchi_!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu _-kun_!"

Kise, Aomine dan Momoi langsung berlari ketika Kuroko terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang terlambat menyadarinya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mendekat kearah kekasihnya, ia membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Tiga orang yang yang tadinya berniat untuk membantu memilih untuk mundur ketika Akashi datang.

Dengan sigap dipapahnya tubuh lemah Kuroko menuju kamar mandi—Akashi tau, pemuda itu pasti akan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka sampai didepan pitu toilet, Kuroko langsung berlari menuju salah satu bilik toilet dan langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Akashi yang mengikuti Kuroko pun membantu mengurut tengkuknya.

Setelah puas mengosongkan perutnya, Kuroko melangkah gontai menuju wastafel guna membersihkan mulutnya, sementara Akashi dengan suka rela membersihkan kekacauan yang ditinggalnya kekasihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi khawatir. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai respon, sebelah tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih mudah lelah. Kenapa? Ada hal yang mengganjalmu?" Akashi kembali melempar tanya. Kali ini tubuh mungil Kuroko ditarik kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat tersebut—lupa jika ia tengah perang dingin dengan sosok yang sekarang tengah memainkan rambutnya, "Ada. Aku memikirkan tentang klub jurnalistik."

"Hm? Klub itu memang aneh karena hampir semua anggotanya adalah penggemar kita, Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung mendongak, ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Akashi yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil, "Akashi _-kun_ sok tau. Mana mungkin mereka itu penggemar kita."

Suara kekehan merdu membelai gendang telinga Kuroko,

"Ingat, aku ini selalu benar Tetsuya. Lagipula mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Mereka ingin menyebarkan virus AkaKuro pada semua orang dengan membuat berita mingguan yang selalu memuat tentang kita," Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Kepala berhiaskan mahkota _teal_ ditelengkan kekiri, "AkaKuro? Penyakit apa lagi?"

"AkaKuro itu singkatan dari nama kita berdua, Akashi dan Kuroko," jawab Akashi sembari menggamit tangan Kuroko dan membawanya untuk kembali kelapangan.

Kuroko mengangguk paham, "Aku lebih suka sebutan itu daripada Duo Boncel."

"Ya, aku pun sependapat denganmu, Tetsuya."

.-.-.

Sementara Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko kekamar mandi. Kiseki no Sedai serta _Mom_ oi yang tengah beristirahat dipinggir lapangan tengah asyik menggosip bersama. Objeknya? Tentu saja pasangan merah-biru yang tengah hitz saat ini.

"Kuroko _cchi_ sepertinya tidak suka sekali dengan sebutan Duo Boncel yang disematkan padanya _-ssu_ ," Kise buka topik. Ia menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangannya dan menghela napas panjang—kecewa.

"Tetsu _-kun_ 'kan sensitif kalau ada orang yang mengungkit mengenai tinggi badan," imbuh Momoi. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ketika otaknya memutar kejadian dimana Kuroko mendadak curhat mengenai tinggi badannya.

Aomine yang tengah berbaring dilantai gym melirikkan matanya, "Uke memang sensitif."

"Aomine, kau dekil," celetuk Midorima tiba-tiba. Semua orang disana langsung tertawa mendengar Midorima yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU _MEGANE_?!" Aomine berteriak tidak terima—tentu saja, dirinya ini tidak dekil, kenapa semua orang disekitarnya itu selalu menghina kulit coklat seksinya?

Midorima tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau sensitif, kesimpulannya kau adalah uke."

Semua orang disana kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih kencang, buktinya Kise saja sampai berguling-guling, dan Murasakibara sampai tertawa kecil.

Aomine menggeram marah, harga dirinya sebagai _ultimate seme_ direndahkan dengan cara tidak terhormat, "Kau membela Tetsu? Ho, rupanya Midorima diam-diam menyukai Tetsu."

Suara tawa langsung lenyap, mereka semua langsung memandang tajam Midorima.

"Hmph! Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Aquarius dan cancer itu tidak bisa dekat, mustahil bagiku untuk menyukai Kuroko _nanodayo_ ," sanggahnya. Jemarinya menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu.

Semua orang disana hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , jelas mereka bisa melihat wajah memerah Midorima, ' _Dasar tsundere_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran _-ssu_. Siapa sih yang tega membuat nama panggilan Duo Boncel _-ssu_?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan, _topaz_ nya menatap serius teman-temannya yang kini juga tengah berpikir.

Aomine bangkit dari acara rebahannya, "Aku yang membuat."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Aomine, yang ditatap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Kau?" Midorima memastikan.

Aomine mengangguk, ia menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan, "Ya. sebutan itu cocok untuk mereka bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama limit tinggi badan dan malah berpacaran. Coba kalian pikir, bukankah itu namanya merusak keturunan? Kalau nanti anak mereka boncel semua bagaimana?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Merenungkan kata-kata Aomine.

"Apalagi Akashi yang seperti iblis itu—selalu menyiksaku tak kenal belas kasih. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Tetsu. Mending Tetsu pacaran denganku saja," lanjut Aomine.

' _Dia hanya ingin balas dendam gara-gara kalah saing dengan kapten,_ ' batin mereka semua tanpa terkecuali.

"Kalau denganmu anak Tetsuya hanya akan tertular dekilnya."

Aomine mnggeram, "SIALAN! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INI TIDAK DEKIL! KULITKU INI SEKSI!"

"Er—Aomine _cchi_ , coba berbalik _deh-ssu_ ," ucap Kise sembari menatap horor kearah Aomine—tidak, lebih tepatnya sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Aomine.

Pemuda dim yang masih jengkel itu langsung menoleh, dan badannya seketika membeku ketika mendapati dua sosok manusia bersurai _teal_ dan _crimson_ yang tengah menatapnya lengkap dengan senyum manis yang kontras dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

Aomine menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia beringsut mundur ketika Akashi melangkah maju. Ghunting merah yang berada digenggaman Akashi berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu gym.

Pandangannya bergulir kearah sosok disamping Aakshi. Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu masih betah memertahankan senyumnya. Tangannya kosong—tak terdapat benda apapun. Tapi Aomine yakin, tangan itu pasti menyimpan sejuta siksaan pedih untuk dilayangkan padanya.

Ingat, Kuroko yang tengah murka itu sama dengan neraka dunia.

Mengerikan. Akashi yang terkenal dengan sebuat raja iblis saja dibuat takluk olehnya.

"Jadi, sebutan hina itu hasil karya pemikiran Aomine _-kun_? Ah, aku tersanjung."

Aomine merinding—Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya juga ikutan merinding, mereka semua langsung merapalkan doa semoga diberi keselamatan.

"Tetsu, i—ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," sanggah Aomine. Ia semakin kebelakang, namun—

SYUT!

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah menancap indah didepan hadapan Aomine. Pemuda itu menatap horor Akashi yang baru saja melemparkannya.

'Mati aku,' batinnya.

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Percuma mencoba kabur dari iblis yang sedang mengamuk dan amukan orang sabar.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menyerahkan diri kepada Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk memanjangkan umurnya sebab masih banyak hal—hina—yang belum sempat ia lakukan.

 _Rest in Peace, Aomine Daiki_.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak masa SMU yang begitu kelam—bagi pasangan merah-biru. Meski sudah menyiksa Aomine hingga pemuda itu bersujud memohon ampun, nama pangilan 'Duo Boncel' sudah terlanjur menyatu dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah diancam untuk tak lagi menyebut panggilan itu, tetap saja ada yang keceplosan. Bahkan klub jurnalistik masih menggunakan sebutan itu untuk menyebut mereka di berita mingguan Teiko. Tidak peduli akan siksaan pedih yang Akashi berikan tiap kali mereka menerbitkan berita.

Semuanya tak berhenti disitu, bahkan didalam buku tahunan sekolah mereka, sebutan Duo Boncel ditulis dalam biografi singkat mereka. dan keduanya bersumpah, akan menyembunyikan buku tersebut dari keturunan mereka.

Namun, rencana tinggalah rencana.

Karena—

Buku terkutuk tersebut kini tengah dibaca oleh sepasang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

Kuroko—yang kini telah berganti menjadi Akashi Tetsuya itu reflek menjatuhkan mainan yang dibawanya ketika azurenya menangkap buku terkutuk itu kini dibaca oleh putranya—tepat dihalaman dimana biografinya dan Akashi Seijuurou dimuat.

Sekedar info, Seijuurou langsung melamar Tetsuya begitu ia lulus dari pendidikan sarjananya. Tentu saja Tetsuya tak kuasa untuk menolak meski ia agak ragu juga karena harus menikah muda. Apalagi dirinya langsung dikaruniai dua orang putra kembar di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka—tentu saja dengan bantuan medis yang semakin maju.

Ya, Seijuurou dan hormonnya yang berlebih itu tak kenal lelah dalam upaya mewujudkan impiannya memiliki anak.

Tetsuya langsung beringsut menghampiri putranya, dan merampas buku tahunan tersebut. Sayangnya, hanya udara yang Tetsuya dapatkan.

Manik azurenya memicing menatap putranya yang memiliki surai senada dengannya yang tengah memeluk erat buku terkutuk tersebut.

"Seiji _-kun_ , berikan buku itu," pinta Tetsuya.

Akashi Seiji menggeleng, manik azure-goldnya menatap sang ibunda lekat.

" _Mom_ bohong," celetuk bocah bersurai _crimson_ disampingnya.

Ibu muda itu menatap bingung Akashi Kazuya yang baru saja bersuara, " _Mom_ bohong soal apa Kazuya _-kun_?"

Jemari mungilnya menunjuk buku besar bersampul hitam dengan logo SMU Teiko yang tengah dipeluk kembarannya, "Buku tahunan SMU. Waktu itu _Mom_ dan _Dad_ mengatakan tidak punya."

Tetsuya menghela napas, " _Mom_ minta maaf karena berbohong. _Mom_ terpaksa menyembunyikannya karena ada sesuatu disana yang membuat _Mom_ dan _Dad_ sedih."—itu aib seumur hidup.

Seiji dan Kazuya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Merasa bersalah sudah membuat sang ibu sedih. Seiji langsung meletakkan buku itu dan menghampiri Tetsuya, dipeluknya tubuh sang ibu—yang diikuti oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Seiji dan Kazuya minta maaf sudah membuat _Mom_ sedih. _Mom_ jangan sedih ne, Seiji janji tidak akan menyentuh buku itu lagi," ujar Seiji.

"Kazuya juga janji! Jadi _Mom_ jangan sedih lagi ne?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, ia mengusap sayang surai kedua putranya, "Ha'i. _Mom_ sudah tidak sedih."

Pasangan ibu anak itu tertawa, namun tak bertahan lama karena Kazuya tiba-tiba saja bertanya sesuatu yang membuat tawa Tetsuya langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Tadaima."

" _Dad_ sudah pulang," celetuk Seiji ketika suara sang ayah terdengar hingga ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Tetsuya diam-diam membuang napas lega, ia langsung tersenyum kearah kedua putranya, "Kenapa kalian tidak tanya _Dad_ saja?"

Mata dua bocah itu berbinar, mereka langsung berlari menghampiri sang ayah. Tetsuya diam-diam tersenyum miris, 'Semoga kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Seijuuurou _-kun_.'

" _Dad_! _Dad_!"

Seijuurou tersenyum ketika melihat kedua putranya berlari menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor, ia merendahkan badannya guna memeluk dua jagoan ciliknya. Hah, melihat mereka berdua saja rasa lelahnya serasa menghilang.

Dua bocah itu langsung menubruk sang ayah. Tawa terdengar dari ketiganya.

" _Dad_ , bolehkan Kazuya bertanya?" tanya Kazuya ketika sang ayah melonggarkan pelukannya.

Sijuurou mengerutkan alisnya, "Kazuya ingin bertanya tentang apa, hm?"

"Duo Boncel itu apa?"

SING.

Seijuurou membatu. Otaknya langsung mengulas kenangan semasa SMU dulu yang dipenuhi dengan headline berita mingguan dan juga suara-suara yang menyerukan nama duo boncel.

"Darimana Kazuya mendapatkan kata-kata itu?" tanya Seijuurou, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Buku Tahunan Sekolah milik _Mom_."

Hah? Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Seingatnya ia menyimpan buku tahunan milik Tetsuya yang tidak sengaja terbawa didalam kotak yang berisi gunting-guntingnya yang terdahulu. Bagaimana bisa kedua putranya itu menemukan buku tersebut didalam sebuah kardus berisi penuh dengan gunting?

Ah, Seijuurou lupa kalau putranya itu luar biasa.

Lebih penting dari itu, ia dan Tetsuya sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki buku tahunan saat si kembar bertanya, dan mereka nampaknya percaya saja. pasti ada orang yang memberi tahu.

"Paman Daiki yang mengatakan jika SMU Teiko punya buku tahunan," celetuk Seiji—seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang ayah.

Seijuurou mengulas seringai. Daiki rupanya. Cecunguk satu itu memang selalu mengusik hidupnya—bahkan disaat dirinya sudah berkeluarga seperti ini. Berbagai siksaan pedih langsung terpikirkan oleh Seijuurou, dan ia berencana akan merealisasikannya secepatnya.

Dwiwarna Seijuurou menatap kedua putranya, "Kazuya, Seiji, jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu. Itu adalah kata terkutuk. Bila _Mom_ mendengarnya beliau pasti akan sedih."

"Benarkah?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, si kembar langsung bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Pantas saja tadi _Mom_ langsung aneh," Seiji buka suara.

Bibir Kazuya melengkung kebawah, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kita sudah membuat _Mom_ sedih."

Senyum Seijuurou mengembang, dalam hati ia salut pada Tetsuya. Pemuda itu memang berbakat menjadi ibu, ia mampu mendidik kedua putra kembarnya menjadi manusia rendah hati.

"Minta maaf pada _Mom_ sana," ujar Seijuurou.

" _Mom_ pasti tidak mau memaafkan Kazuya. Kazuya sudah dua kali membuat _Mom_ sedih hari ini," isak si surai _crimson_.

Seiji menunduk, matanya ikut memanas melihat saudara kembarnya mulai menangis.

" _Mom_ pasti akan memaafkan kalian. Sudah sana minta maaf pada _Mom_ ," ucap Seijuurou sembari menepuk lembut kepala si kembar.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, mereka langsung berlari ke dapur, menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah sibuk didapur.

Sepeninggal si kembar, Seijuurou merogoh saku ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang. Ia menyeringai, aura membunuhnya langsung keluar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melempari orang dengan gunting."

.

.

END

a/n:

apa yang udah saya tulis :") apalah daya ini yang gemes pengen nulis anaknya AkaKuro manggil mereka pake mom and dad :")

Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca!


	5. Chapter 5

Orang-orang melihatnya selalu sendiri.

Dimana pun, kapan pun.

Tak pernah ada orang lain yang bersamanya. Tidak satu pun.

Dia tidak jelek. Tidak juga bodoh.

Iris seindah permata itu selalu menatap datar.

Namun, dibalik tatapan itu, kau menyadari sesuatu.

Sebuah kabut abu-abu yang dinamakan—

Kesepian.

.

.

 _ **52-hertz**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Drama.**

 **5/7**

 **K**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Perhatikan rate sebelum lanjut baca /sip.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai _teal_ dengan _name tag_ Kuroko Tetsuya itu menatap lekat kearah seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dibalik buku biologinya.

Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Orang-orang menyebutnya Tuan Sempurna—mengingat ia memiliki paras yang begitu tampan dan juga segudang prestasi gemilang.

Tidak. Kuroko tidak naksir padanya—ia selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali sahabat kentalnya, sebut saja Ogiwara Shigehiro menggodanya ketika ketahuan tengah curi-curi pandang kearah si Tuan Sempurna. Serius. Kuroko tidak naksir, mungkin hanya tertarik.

Ya. ia tertarik dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu selalu terlihat sendirian. Tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang bersamanya. Dari apa yang Kuroko ketahui, pemuda itu tidak memiliki kawan. Ia hanya sendiri.

Beberapa kali Akashi mencoba untuk berteman, namun mereka semua pergi. Alasan mereka pergi pun selalu sama.

Karena Akashi terlalu sempurna.

Itu yang ia dengar dari beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi kawan sekelas pemuda _crimson_ itu. Bahkan Kuroko dengar sendiri dari kawan semasa SD Akashi, kalau pemuda itu memang selalu sendiri.

Kuroko kagum—namun disisi lain ia kasihan, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa bertahan tidak memiliki satu pun kawan?

Tidak. Bukannya sombong atau bagaimana. Kuroko juga tak punya banyak kawan—hawa keberadaannya yang terlalu tipis membuatnya sulit untuk berteman, tapi setidaknya ia punya Ogiwara—sahabatnya sejak zaman fetus.

"Kau memandanginya lagi. Kalau naksir tinggal datangi dia dan katakan saja yang sejujurnya," bisik sahabatnya, Ogiwara dari balik buku Sastra Jepang. Berkali-kali Ogiwara menyuruh tiap orang yang menghalangi pandangan—entah itu siswa seperitinya ataupun penjaga perpustakan—Kuroko ke Akashi untuk menyingkir.

Kuroko menghela napas, lagi-lagi Ogiwara dengan sifat sok taunya kembali berulah, "Ogiwara _-kun_ , sini _deh_."

Ogiwara yang semula tengah sibuk menyalin tugas milik Kuroko mendongak, ia mendekatkan kursinya kearah Kuroko, "Apa?"

CTAK!

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukul dahiku!" sungutnya sembari mengusap dahinya yang panas.

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku hanya menyentil dahimu, Ogiwara _-kun_."

Selanjutnya Kuroko tak mendengarkan berbagai celotehan tidak bermutu Ogiwara yang tengah memberikan kuliah singkat mengenai perbedaan antara menyentil dan memukul, tugas biologinya terlalu berharga.

Selama mengerjakan tugasnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Namun Kuroko menampik hal itu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang memerhatikannya? Menjawil orang tanpa membuatnya menjerit kaget saja sudah sebuah keajaiban.

"Apa Ogiwara _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko ketika merasakan Ogiwara yang sedari tadi menyikutnya. Manik _azure_ nya masih sibuk pada deretan tulisan yang tercetak pada buku biologinya.

"Akashi melihat kearahmu," bisik pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut.

Kuroko langsung mendongak, ia mengarahkan matanya kearah tempat dimana Akashi duduk sebelumnya.

Dan saat itu juga Kuroko merasa jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi—jantung yang tiba-tiba berdebar keras, perutnya yang mendadak terasa aneh dan parasnya yang memanas.

Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah terkekeh, buku paket biologi yang tergeletak manis di atas buku dijadikan tameng untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas—memancing tanda tanya Ogiwara.

Dibalik buku biologinya, diam-diam Kuroko mengulum senyum kecil.

Senyum Akashi tadi, sangat tampan.

Baiklah, Kuroko mengaku, ia memang tertarik dengannya, sekaligus menyukai Akashi Seijuurou.

.-.-.

Hari ini masih sama saja. Akashi masih saja sendirian. Pemuda itu memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang di atap.

Kuroko menatapnya dari sisi atap yang lain. _Bento_ yang ada dipangkuannya terabaikan sejenak—bahkan seruan protes dari Ogiwara yang dicueki olehnya tidak ia dengarkan. Fokusnya kini hanya pada sosok Akashi yang tengah duduk bersandara sembari menatap lain diatas sana. Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, kalau ia tidak salah lihat, kotak bekal pemuda itu sudah kosong.

"Sama seperti nasihatku sebelumnya. Kalau kau naksir langsung datangi saja. Aku sebagai temanmu merasa bosan, kau hampir setiap hari mengekori pemuda itu dimanapun ia berada di sekolah dan memandanginya dari kejauhan seperti ini. Walau ia tak punya teman, orang yang naksir dengannya itu banyak sekali. Dia tampan sih—padahal masih tampan aku," celoteh Ogiwara.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ogiwara, ia mendelik tajam, "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak menyukainya."

Ogiwara berdecak, sumpit yang ia gunakan menunjuk mata Kuroko, kemudian berpindah menyentuh bibir merah muda sahabatnya, "Bibirmu mengatakan tidak. Tapi matamu berkata jujur, Kuroko. Sepasang matamu itu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta."

Paras Kuroko memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Memangnya kelihatan?"

Ogiwara tertawa, "Tentu saja bodoh. Orang idiot saja bisa langsung tau."

"Kupikir orang idiot sepertimu tidak akan menyadarinya."

"HEI!"

Tangan Ogiwara bergerak menggamit leher sahabatnya, sisi wajah dicengkram hingga bibir mungil itu terbuka. Ia langsung memasukkan telur gulung yang sudah ditambahkan wasabi kedalam mulut sahabatnya—membuat pemuda itu langsung kepedasan.

Ogiwara tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kuroko yang tengah kepedasan itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak sengaja memakan wasabi. Bingung mencari keberadaan air padahal yang dicari tepat didedapannya.

Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang _ruby_ yang menatap lekat kearah mereka.

.-.-.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Akashi selalu memilih untuk menyantap bekal makan siangnya di atap. Selain tempatnya yang sepi, suasana disini juga begitu tenang, tidak seperti kantin atau kelasnya yang pasti bising.

Kotak bekal ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar di dinding. Ia menatap langit biru yang menaunginya. Warna birunya mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Orang yang selalu menatapnya lekat.

Akashi tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa hampir setiap hari ia dipandangi dengan lekat oleh seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_. Ia tersenyum geli ketika otaknya tidaksengaja memutar kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin, saat ia membalas pandangannya dan melemparkan seulas senyum. Paras manis pemuda itu memerah, dan ia menyembunyikannya menggunakan buku biologi yang terbalik.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Akashi ingin tertawa geli. Baru kali ini Akashi dipandangi sebegitu lekatnya oleh seseorang. Meski beberapa gadis juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi entah mengapa hanya sosok pemuda biru itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan hari ini pun seperti biasanya, pemuda itu duduk cukup jauh darinya, dan memandanginya dengan lekat. Akashi melirik sejenak, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya lekat, bekal dan kawannya diabaikan begitu saja.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, pemuda bersurai oranye disebelah pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menyentuh bibir ranum milik pemuda manis itu menggunakan sumpitnya.

Akashi bisa melihatnya—meski samar, paras manis itu memerah dan ia menundukan kepalanya. Si oranye kembali bersuara, membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak dan selanjutnya si oranye menggamit leher pemuda manis itu menyuapinya dengan sesuatu entah apa yang membuat si pemuda manis terbatuk dan kebingungan mencari sesuatu—Akashi asumsikan ia sedang mencari botol minum.

Ia menghela napas, _ruby_ nya beralih menatap langit kembali.

Sebuah pertanyaan menari-nari dibenaknya, apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Dari yang Akashi curi dengar—ia tidak punya kawan untuk sekedar ditanya—bahwa dua orang itu—Kuroko dan Ogiwara, sudah bersahabat sejak masih taman kanak-kanak. Pantas saja lengketnya bukan main.

Jujur, Akashi iri.

Bukan, ia tidak iri karena pemuda manis itu memiliki teman. Ia justru iri pada Ogiwara. Pemuda itu bisa dengan bebas berinteraksi dengan Kuroko, bercanda dengannya, mendengar ceritanya, mendapatkan omelannya.

Akashi juga ingin.

Ia ingin dekat dengan Kuroko.

Namun ia takut, dirinya akan kembali tidak didengarkan, dan kembali ditinggal pergi.

.-.-.

Kuroko sedang sial hari ini. Ogiwara yang meninjam tugasnya lupa membawa membawanya kembali, alhasil ia menjadi satu-satunya orang di kelas yang tidak menumpuk tugas dan hal itu membuat gurunya yang galak murka.

Dan ia berakhir disini, dengan sebuah sapu digenggaman tangannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan di halaman belakang sekolah sangat banyak, berserakan dimana-mana. Yah, halaman belakang memang kurang terawat, dan ia ditugaskan untuk membersihkannya.

Wah, mulia sekali.

Kuroko menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Maka ia langsung menyapu dedaunan kering tersebut, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dibawah pohon.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Kuroko larut dalam kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Sebagaian halaman belakang juga sudah mulai nampak bersih.

Satu tempat lagi sudah selesai ia sapu, ia hendak beranjak menuju tempat yang masih belum bersih, namun daun yang kembali berjatuhan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kuroko pun kembali menyapunya, menyatukan guguran daun baru itu bersama dengan tumpukan daun yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Sudah bersih. Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru maju selangkah sebuah daun kering mendarat diatas kepalanya dan disusul dengan daun lainnya yang berguguran seperti sakura. Kuroko menghela napas, dengan sabar ia kembali melakukannya.

Dahi Kuroko berkedut kesal. Ya kesal. Bagaimana bisa pohon ini terus menggugurkan daunnya?! Ia sudah lebih dari empat kali menyapu kembali daun-daun yang selalu berguguran ketika ia sudah selesai. Lihat, sampah dedaunan itu bahkan semakin menggunung.

Kesal, Kuroko menendang pohon itu—menyebabkan berberapa daunnya berjatuhan dan kembali mengotori tempat yang baru saja ia bersihkan.

Kuroko berlutut, wajahnya dahinya ia sandarkan pada lutut.

"Okaa _-san_ , Tetsuya ingin pulang saja, sensei kejam," ucapnya frustasi.

"Kalau kau menendang pohonnya tentu saja daunnya berjatuhan semua," sebuah suara menginterupsi acara curhat Kuroko.

Pemuda _teal_ itu mendongak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang baru saja berbicara. Namun nihil. Tak ada ornag disini kecuali dirinya sendiri. jangan-jangan tadi yang berbicara itu hantu?

"Diatas sini."

Kuroko reflek mendongak, ia menahan napasnya ketika melihat sosok yang selama ini ia pandangi dari jauh tengah menatap kearahnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berharap wajahnya tidak bersemu sekarang atau pemuda—yang tidak lain adalah Akashi itu akan mengecapnya sebagai orang aneh.

Kuroko masih menundukkan kepalanya kala guguran daun kembali mengotori lantai, ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan Akashi dalam jarak dekat. Tidak. Jantungnya masih belum kuat.

Sepasang sepatu berdiri cukup dekat dengannya, Kuroko reflek mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersentak ketika mendapati jaraknya dan Akashi yang begitu dekat.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau?"

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Ia membeku ketika pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroko."

Sumpah, Kuroko rela jika harus mati sekarang.

.-.-.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko."

Buku paket kimia dibanting ke meja. Pelakunya justru menutupi parasnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkannya diatas meja.

Ogiwara yang semula tengah dalam mode konsentrasi penuh tersentak ketika buku tebal tersebut membentur meja, menyebabkan beberapa benda diatasnya bergoyang pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ketika dihukum kemarin?" tanya Ogiwara jengkel—dan sedikit khawatir.

"Ogiwara _-kun_!" Kuroko kembali menggebrak meja, Ogiwara nyaris dibuat jantungan.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengelus dadanya, ia menatap Kuroko yang saat tengah menatapnya berbinar—lengkap dengan wajah memerahnya. Ogiwara menjadi heran sendiri, topeng kuudere Kuroko hilang tertiup angin ya?

"Apa Kuroko sayang?"

Kuroko mengabaikan panggilan menjijikan dari Ogiwara, ia sedang senang sekarang—sangat senang, "Tadi Akashi _-kun_ mengajakku berkenalan, ia tersenyum padaku, Ogiwara _-kun_."

Biskuit coklat yang disediakan oleh ibunya Kuroko dicomot, pantas saja Kuroko aneh, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya sikapnya akan berubah 180 derajat bukan? Tapi rasanya ia masih harus membiasakan diri melihat Kuroko yang melepaskan topeng kuuderenya.

Sumpah, Kuroko terlalu manis kalau begitu. bisa-bisa Ogiwara jatuh hati juga—yang pasti akan berakhir menyakitkan mengingat Kuroko sudah punya gebetan.

"Bagus dong, itu berarti kau tidak perlu menatapnya lagi dari kejauhan," ucapnya sembari memakan biskuit tersebut. Ia berseru dalam hati, memuji betapa enaknya biskuit buatan ibunya Kuroko.

Sinar kebahagiaan mendadak hilang, bibir Kuroko melengkung kebawah, "Berkenalan bukan berarti menjadi dekat, Ogiwara _-kun_."

"Kalau begitu dekati dia, jangan hanya menatapnya dari jauh."

.-.-.

Kuroko berjalan gontai, ini hari libur dan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk keluar pagi-pagi demi membeli bahan kue untuk percobaan resep barunya.

Ia menguap, tangannya yang tidak memegang kresek belajaan mengucek matanya. Demi apapun, ia baru enak-enaknya tertidur ketika ibunya menarik tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk bangun.

Tapi ambil sisi baiknya, ia bisa membeli persediaan susu vanilla untuk seminggu kedepan.

Kuroko pun melangkah pulang ke rumahnya, namun seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk mengamati wajah pemuda yang tengah membaca buku itu.

Ia kenal wajah itu. Tentu saja, ia memandanginya hampir setiap hari di sekolah. Kuroko mendadak bimbang, haruskah ia menghampirinya atau lanjut berjalan pulang seolah ia tidak melihatnya?

Pemuda manis itu jatuh dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak menyadari pemuda yang tadi diamatinya itu kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Kepala berhiaskan surai _teal_ ditepuk pelan menggunakan sebuah buku. Kuroko tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Akashi _-kun_?" panggil Kuroko.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Akashi itu mengulas senyum kecil, "Jangan melamun. Kalau kau diculik orang bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak akan ada yang mau menculik siswa SMU sepertiku."

"Dimataku kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang bocah SD yang tersesat ditinggal orang tuanya," ucapnya.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menatap tajam Akashi, merasa terhina karena Akashi mengatainya seperti bocah SD—secara tidak langsung pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Kuroko itu kecil. Tolong, dirinya ini sangat sensitif jika ada yang menungkit mengenai tinggi badan.

"Akashi _-kun_ sedang apa di taman?" Kuroko melempar tanya.

"Membaca buku. Aku bosan di rumah," jawab Akashi sembari menunjukkan novel misteri yang tadi dibacanya.

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Matanya kemudian berbinar ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Mau main ke rumahku, Akashi _-kun_?"

Akashi nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudia ia mengangguk menyanggupi. Kuroko berteriak girang dalam hati. Tidak. Ia sedang tidak melancarkan pendekatan atau sejenisnya. Ada maksud lain, dengan membawa teman begini, ibunya akan memiliki kelinci percobaan yang lain. Ia bisa selamat.

Jika sedang beruntung, maka kue hasil percobaan resep baru ibunya akan sangat enak, tapi sebaliknya, jika gagal, rasanya sungguh sangat absurd, dan sayangnya ibunya itu lebih sering gagal daripada berhasil—ia dan Ogiwara sudah berkali-kali menjadi korban.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengajak Ogiwara, tapi pemuda itu pasti sudah tau tujuannya. Karena ini adalah hari libur, ibunya hanya akan melakukan percobaan ketika hari libur saja, karena ada relawan yang akan mencicipi kuenya—kata ibunya.

Jadi, Ogiwara sudah antisipasi, jika Kuroko memintanya datang saat hari libur, itu hanya ada dua kemungkinan, bocah itu benar-benar ingin main dengannya atau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Kuroko meinta maaf kepada Akashi dalam hati, mungkin setelah kejadian ini Akashi akan kapok main ke rumahnya. Tapi tak apa, hitung-hitung untuk pengalaman hidup.

Keduanya pun beranjak menuju kediaman Kuroko ditemani hening. Kuroko sibuk memikirkan nasibnya saat sampai dirumah nanti, sementara Akashi tidak tau harus memulai percakapan darimana.

Tanpa terasa, keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah minimalis bercat cream. Tangan Kuroko yang terbebas mendorong pintu pagar. Ia masuk kedalam, diikuti dengan Akashi dibelakangnya.

Tangan Kuroko memegang knop pintu, namun tidak langsung ia buka. Ia menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Ia menghela napas ketika mendengar suara teriakan Ogiwara, sepertinya ibunya itu memaksa sahabatnya untuk datang.

"Tadaima."

"KUROKO! TOLONG AKU!"

Kuroko mengehela napas, Akashi yang berdiri dibelakangnya mengernyit heran. Ia mengenali suara teriakan barusan—suara Ogiwara. Kenapa ada Ogiwara disini? Apa dia tinggal bersama Kuroko?

"Ogiwara _-kun_ sering main kesini. Akashi _-kun_ tadi lihat rumah bercat putih disebelah kiri? Itu rumah Ogiwara _-kun_ ," jelas Kuroko sembari beranjak menuju dapur.

Akashi yang mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah, jadi selain nereka in berteman akrab, rupanya juga bertetangga? Pantas saja kalau begitu.

" _Okaa-san_ , ini belanjaannya."

"Ah, terima kasih Te _cchan_. _Are_? Kau bawa teman baru?" tanya Tetsumi—ibu Kuroko ketika melihat putranya datang bersama dengan temannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia mendekati Ogiwara yang tengah terkapar dengan kue yang berada dimulutnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis. Ah, ia telat menyelamatkan Ogiwara, pemuda itu kini sudah tumbang.

Akashi langsung membungkuk sopan setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, "Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu dengan anda Kuroko _-san_."

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Baru kali ini ia menemukan dapur yang agak berantakan dan seorang wanita yang tengah memakai apron yang menyambutnya dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan. Krim dan tepung menodai hampir seluruh tubuh Tetsumi.

Tetsumi terkekeh, ia berjalan mendekati Akashi, didorongnya tubuh Akashi, menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di depan meja _counter_.

Wanita cantik itu lalu kembali lagi ke arena memasaknya, "Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri, Seijuurou _-kun_."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Manik _ruby_ nya melirik Kuroko yang tengah berjongkok di dekat tubuh Ogiwara yang terkapar dilantai sembari mengatupkan tangannya.

"Senang memiliki teman sepertimu, Ogiwara _-kun_. Semoga arwahmu bisa masuk surga—tapi sepertinya Ogiwara _-kun_ masuk neraka. Dosamu 'kan banyak."

Akashi tertawa mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Pemuda itu memang ada-ada saja.

"Tecchan, ajak Seijuurou _-kun_ main ke kamarmu sana. Nanti jika kuenya sudah jadi akan Okaa _-san_ antar," ucap Tetsumi tanpa memandang putranya. Beliau tengah sibuk dengan bahan-bahan rotinya.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia mengajak Akashi untuk ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda bersurai itu berdecak kagum, kamar pemuda itu benar-benar merefleksikan pemiliknya. Tembok kamar yang dicat biru muda, seprai yang juga berwarna biru muda. Diujung ranjang ada dua boneka piyo berwarna biru muda.

Kuroko berjalan kearah ranjangnya, ia mengambil salah satu boneka piyo, membawanya kepelukan hangatnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terbalut setelan hodie putih dan celana pendek hitam keatas ranjang.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang berdiri diambang pintu tertawa kecil, ia berjalan menyusuri kamar Kuroko, dan perhatiannya jatuh pada rak buku milik pemuda itu. Ia menarik salah satu buku yang menurutnya menarik dari sana dan beranjak untuk duduk di meja belajar Kuroko.

Ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat sebuah ensiklopedia yang tergelatak di meja rendah yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, halaman yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesuatu disana membuatnya tertarik.

"Paus 52-hertz?" gumam Akashi ketika membaca tulisan yang menjadi judul disana.

Kuroko yang hampir saja tertidur bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, ia menatap Akashi yang tengah membaca ensiklopedia yang semalam ia baca.

"Paus paling kesepian di dunia itu?" tanyanya memastikan. _Ruby_ nya menatap _azure_ yang juga menatapnya.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu mengangguk, ia menghampiri Akashi, dan duduk bersila di sana. Jemarinya menunjuk gambar paus yang tercetak dibuku tersebut, "Iya. Mirip Akashi _-kun_."

"Kuroko, kau menghinaku?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan fisiknya. Tapi rasa kesepian yang dirasakan."

Akashi ikut duduk bersila disamping Kuroko, ia menopang dagunya, _ruby_ nya menatap lekat kearah Kuroko yang tengah menatap lembar buku tersebut dalam diam.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu kesepian?"

Diam. Kuroko memilih untuk diam sejenak, tangannya bergerak menangkup sisi wajah Akashi, ibu jarinya mengusap daerah didekat matanya, "Disini terlihat begitu kesepian."

Kali ini Akashi yang terdiam. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan yang masih bertahan disisi wajahnya. _Ruby_ nya menatap tulus sepasang _azure_ yang memenjarakannya.

 _Sejak awal ia sudah tertarik pada pemuda ini. Pemuda yang selalu memandanginya dari kejauhan._

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ada dirimu bersamaku," ucapnya dibarengi dengan seulas senyum yang selalu mampu membuat pemuda di depannya kesulitan bernapas.

 _Azure_ mengerjap lucu, ia menatap bingung Akashi.

"Tetaplah disisiku, Kuroko. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti mereka," lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Tidak akan Akashi _-kun_. Aku janji akan selalu disisimu."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum manis. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sedikit lagi bibirnya akan berjumpa dengan sepasang daging ranum yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu.

BRAK!

"Kuroko! Tolong aku dari—oops. Sepertinya aku menganggu! Maaf! Lanjutkan saja!"

Keduanya mengerjapkan matanya. Kuroko yang tersadar langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi agar menjauh sedikit. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kuroko yakin wajahnya pasti merah padam sekarang.

Tadi dirinya hampir berciuman dengan Akashi 'kan? Tadi—argh! Kuroko tak sanggup. Dia malu setengah mati.

Disisi lain, Akashi pun sama malunya dengan Kuroko. Parasnya juga ternodai oleh semburat merah, meski tidak sepekat Kuroko. Sungguh, tadi itu dirinya reflek. Ia tidak darimana dorongan untuk mencium Kuroko datang.

Ia melirik Kuroko yang masih menutupi parasnya, namun Akashi tau, pemuda itu tengah merona hebat. Lihat, telinganya saja sampai memerah.

Manis sekali.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup itu, Ogiwara dan Tetsumi hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Dasar pasangan malu-malu."

.

.

.

END.

a/n:

sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari lagu whalien 52 – BTS. Sumpah, itu lagu artinya bagus banget. Nah, pas mau diterapin kesini rasanya agak gimana gitu. Yasudahlah

Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca!


	6. Chapter 6

Mengurusi lima orang anak dengan karakter berbeda-beda itu sulit.

Hanya sang ibulah yang bisa mengatasinya.

Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila sang ayah yang dilimpahi tugas untuk menjaganya—tanpa sang ibu?

Dalam arti lain—

Sendirian.

.

.

 _ **Daddy Day Care**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Family.**

 **6/7**

 **T+**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Perhatikan rate sebelum lanjut baca /sip.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang damai di kediaman Akashi, dimana sang kepala keluarga tengah terlelap setelah belakangan ini lembur. Mengarungi lautan mimpi dalam balutan selimut hangatnya sementara sang istri sibuk mengurusi putranya.

"Shintarou _-kun_ , letakkan mainan kodokmu ditempat yang aman. Satsuki- _chan_ hampir memakannya kemarin," Bocah berumur 9 tahun bersurai hijau, Akashi Shintarou yang baru saja akan meletakkan kodok karetnya di meja makan mengurungkan niatnya begitu ditegur oleh sang ibu.

"Atsushi _-kun_ , jangan makan permen sesudah gosok gigi," teguran sang ibu membuat Akashi Atsushi, bocah yang baru berusia 7 tahun dan memiliki surai ungu itu melepehkan permen yang tengah dimakannya dan membuangnya kesampah.

"Daiki _-kun_ , Ryouta _-kun_ , letakkan kembali mainan itu. Itu milik Satsuki- _chan_ ," sepasang anak kembar—tapi tak identik yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun—masing bernama Akashi Daiki; si surai navy blue dan Akashi Ryouta; si surai pirang—merengut dan meletakkan kembali mainan berupa marakas yang sedari tadi mereka rebutkan.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , jangan makan itu sayang," sang ibu mencegah bayi mungilnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun itu memasukkan balok kubus ke mulutnya.

Akashi Tetsuya, laki-laki—ya laki-laki—yang saat ini berstatus sebagai _ibu_ rumah tangga menghela napas panjang. Pagi-pagi sudah seribut ini mengurusi kelima buah hatinya, dan sang suami—Akashi Seijuurou belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Jangan heran apabila kelima buah hatinya memiliki surai yang bewarna-warni bak pelangi. Salahkan saja Seijuurou yang bersikeras ingin memiliki keluarga yang berwarna.

Ia menoleh kearah si sulung yang sedang sibuk memencet-mencet kodok karetnya, "Shintarou _-kun_ , tolong bangunkan Ayah. Kita akan segera sarapan."

Shintarou mengangguk, ia beranjak menuju kamar orangtuanya. Si Kembar Daiki-Ryouta yang melihat kakaknya akan membangunkan sang ayah pun ikut.

"Ibu, lapar," keluh Atsushi. Ia menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja makan dan menatap sedih ibunya.

Tetsuya menepuk puncak kepala putra keduanya, "Setelah Ayah bangun kita akan langsung sarapan. Jadi, Atsushi _-kun_ jangan tidur lagi."

Bocah itu mengangguk, ia kini bermain dengan adik bungsunya yang duduk manis di kursi makan bayi. Sementara Tetsuya beranjak lagi ke dapur, membantu _maid_ nya menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga besarnya.

Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya kala sang suami memasuki ruang makan sembari diseret oleh si kembar. Paras tampan pria itu nampak masih mengantuk.

"Seijuurou _-kun_ , kalau mau sarapan itu cuci muka dulu. Kau tidak malu dengan anak-anak?" Tegur Tetsuya.

Pria itu mendekati istrinya begitu si kembar berlari mendekati si bungsu, ia mencium sekilas Tetsuya, "Aku tetap tampan meski belum mandi sekalipun."

Tetsuya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia mendekati si kembar yang sekarang bertengkar lagi, melerai mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera duduk, sementara Tetsuya juga duduk disampin si bungsu untuk menyuapinya.

Seijuurou pun menempatkan dirinya disamping sang istri, ia memimpin keluarga kecilnya untuk berdoa.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" seru mereka.

Seperti biasa, Shintarou makan dengan tenang, Atsushi makan dengan begitu lahapnya, Daiki dan Ryouta makan sambil ribut, bertengkar berebut lauk, Satsuki si bayi manis disuapi oleh ibunya, namun tangannya bergerak heboh.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ryouta juga mau disuapi!" rengek Ryouta—iri melihat adik kecilnya disuapi.

Tetsuya tersenyum, mangkok berisi bubur bayi diletakkan diatas meja. Ia menyumpit sebuah karage, "Aaaa~"

Ryouta membuka mulutnya, ia memakan karage yang disuapi oleh ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Daiki yang duduk disebelahnya tidak mau kalah dari saudara kembarnya.

"Ibu! Daiki juga mau!"

Sekali lagi, karage diambil, dan disuapkan pada Daiki. Bocah itu tersenyum dan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan sombong, setelah karage ditelan, ia menepuk dadanya bangga, "Yang bisa mendapatkan suapan ibu hanya aku seorang."

Ryouta mencibir, apanya yang hanya Daiki seorang? Padahal dirinya tadi juga mendapatkan suapan dari ibunya.

"Ibu, aaa~" Atsushi membuka mulutnya, memberikan kode pada Tetsuya jika dirinya juga ingin disuapi seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Tetsuya tersenyum, ia mengambil karage lagi dan menyuapkan ke Atsushi. Bocah bersurai ungu tersebut mengunyahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diparasnya. Disuapi ibunya memang yang terbaik—batinnya.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , jangan dimakan," tegur Tetsuya sembari mengambil balok kayu yang hampir ditelan oleh si mungil.

"da da bu wa~" tangan mungil Satsuki menggapai-gapai balok kayunya yang baru saja diambil oleh sang ibu. Tetsuya menyembunyikan balok itu dibalik tubuhnya, dan langsung menyuapkan bubur bayi ke mulut mungil bayi manis itu.

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi menyantap sarapannya diam-diam tersenyum. Kagum dengan istrinya yang begitu sabar mengurusi kelima anak-anaknya. Kalau Seijuurou berada di posisi Tetsuya, ia tidak tau sanggup atau tidak mengurusi anak-anaknya yang unik itu.

.-.-.

Tetsuya duduk manis sembari memangku Satsuki yang kini tengah bermain dengan balok kayunya dilantai berlapis karpet lembut. Matanya terus mengawasi putri bungsunya—takut-takut Satsuki kembali memasukkan mainannya kedalam mulutnya.

Si kembar dan Atsushi juga tak luput dari perhatiannya, mereka bertiga kini tengah bermain polisi-polisian dengan Daiki dan Ryouta sebagai polisinya dan Atsushi sebagai tersangkanya.

Sementara itu, si sulung—Shintarou, duduk anteng di sebelahnya dengan sebuah buku cerita di pangkuannya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap sayang surai hijau Shintarou ketika bocah itu menunjukkan gambar seorang putri dan mengatakannya bahwa putri itu sama cantiknya dengannya—wajah Shintarou yang memerah saat mengatakannya membuat Tetsuya gemas.

Seijuurou dimana? Si kepala keluarga itu tengah mandi atas paksaan Tetsuya. mana mungkin Tetsuya membiarkan suaminya itu tetap bau sementara anak-anaknya saja sudah wangi.

Suara dering telepon terdengar nyaring, membuat Tetsuya yang tengah mencegah Satsuki memakan mainannya menoleh pada si kembar.

"Daiki _-kun_ , suara mainannya jangan keras-keras," tegurnya.

Daiki mengangkat gagang telepon mainan itu, menunjukkannya pada Tetsuya, "Tapi suaranya bukan berasal dari mainan Daiki, bu."

Tetsuya menepuk dahi, sepertinya yang berbunyi itu telepon rumah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Satsuki dan mendudukannya di karpet.

"Shintarou _-kun_ , tolong jaga adik sebentar, Ibu mau mengangkat telepon," pesan Tetsuya pada anak sulungnya. Shintarou mengangguk, ia menutup buku ceritanya dan bermain bersama Satsuki.

Sementara itu, Tetsuya langsung bergegas menuju ruang tengah dan mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , kediaman Akashi disini," ucapnya begitu mengangkat telepon.

" _Ah, Tetsuya? Ini Ibu."_

"Ibu? Ada apa? Tumben menelpon?"

Hening sejenak, " _Begini, Tetsuya. Bisakah kau pulang sebentar?"_

"Pulang?"

" _Nenek sedang sakit, beliau bersikeras ingin bertemu denganmu. Ibu takut kalau—ah tidak. Bisakah kau ke rumah?"_

Tetsuya mengangguk—meski hal itu percuma mengingat ibunya tidak mungkin melihatnya menganggukkan kepala, "Nanti aku akan kesana, bersama dengan Seijuurou _-kun_ dan anak-anak."

" _Err, Tetsuya,"_

"Ya?"

" _Jangan bawa anak-anak. Takutnya nanti nenek malah bermain dengan mereka."_

"Lalu?"

" _Biarkan Seijuurou yang merawatnya. Sesekali ayahnya juga perlu merasakan bagaimana rasanya merawat anak-anak. Bukannya Ibu tidak kangen dengan anak-anakmu. Hanya saja ini saat yang kurang tepat bila mengajak mereka."_

"Aku mengerti, bu," jawab Tetsuya.

Pria manis it menghela napas ketika sambungan teleponnya ditutup secara sepihak oleh ibunya.

Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk bersiap sekaligus mengabari suaminya perihal kunjungan mendadaknya. Ia berharap semoga saja Seijuurou mau mengerti.

"Tetsuya, dimana anak-anak?" tanya Seijuurou begitu Tetsuya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Di ruang tengah, sedang bermain. Ngomong-ngomong Seijuurou _-kun_ , tadi ibu menelpon. Beliau memintaku untuk pulang sebentar," ucapnya sembari menghampiri Seijuurou yang tengah duduk ditepi kasur. Tangannya meraih handuk putih yang tersampir dileher suaminya dan mengusap surai merahnya dengan lembut.

Sepasang tangan Seijuurou melingkari pinggang istrinya, "Kalau begitu kau bersiap dahulu, aku akan mengabari anak-anak."

"Aku tidak berencana untuk mengajak anak-anak," ucap Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mendongak, ia menatap istrinya dengan alis bertaut, "Apa?"

"Mereka akan tetap tinggal di rumah, bersamamu."

Seijuurou melongo, pria itu menatap tidak percaya kearah istrinya, "Tetsuya kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Meninggalkanku dengan anak-anak di rumah, tanpamu?"

Tetsuya menangkup pipi suaminya, mengecup singkat bibirnya, "Dulu kau bilang ingin menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk mereka. Sekarang buktikanlah. Lagipula hanya sebentar, aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Mendapatkan ciuman dari istri tercintanya membuat Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, kali ini gantian ia yang mencium sepasang ranum itu, "Baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah. Soal anak-anak percayakan saja padaku."

Pria manis itu terkekeh, ia melepaskan tangan Seijuurou dari pinggangnya dan mulai bersiap.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk bersiap, pemuda itu hanya berganti pakaian dan membawa dompet disaku celananya.

Ia menolak ketika Seijuurou menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, ia bisa meminta supir untuk melakukan itu, dan jadilah Seijuurou hanya mengantar istrinya sampai depan pintu rumah—dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, takut anak-anaknya memergoki sang ibu yang pergi sendiri.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan siang tepat waktu, setelah itu suruh anak-anak untuk tidur siang. Ryouta dan Daiki biasanya pura-pura tidur, kau harus awasi dan pastikan si kembar benar-benar tidur siang. Berikan susu hangat untuk Atsushi sebelum tidur siang, dia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak minum susu dahulu. Makanan untuk Satsuki-chan, kau bisa minta tolong Haruna _-san_ untuk membuatkannya, sedangkan untuk susunya, kau tanya saja pada Shintarou. Awasi Satsuki-chan, dia suka memasukkan mainan ke mulutnya," pesan Tetsuya panjang lebar.

Ia khwatir dengan keadaan Seijuurou, suaminya itu baru kali ini ia tinggal bersama dengan anaknya.

Seijuurou yang menyadari kekhawatiran istrinya itu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Kau bisa percayakan mereka padaku."

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum tipis, "Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

"Tentu. Hati-hatilah, jangan lupa, aku titip salam untuk keluargamu."

Pria manis itu mengangguk, ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Seijuurou yang kini menghela napas.

Yah, petualangannya bersama 5 buah hatinya dimulai.

.-.-.

"Ibu kemana ayah?" tanya Shintarou ketika melihat kedatangan ayahnya keruang tengah tanpa kehadiran sang ibu disampingnya.

"Ibumu pergi ke tempat nenek sebentar. Ada urusan penting. Ayah saja tidak diajak," jawab Seijuurou. Ia menghampiri putri bungsunya yang langsung berseru senang ketika melihat kehadirannya dan langsung menggendongnya.

Bocah bersurai hijau itu hanya bergumam, tangannya bergerak untuk menyusun kembali mainan sang adik yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Shintarou, kau bantu ayah menjaga adik-adikmu, ya?"

Shintarou mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang lebih baik ia membantu menjaga adik-adiknya, berhubung ini baru kali pertama Seijuurou ditinggal oleh ibunya dan harus merawat mereka semua.

"Ini punyaku!"

"Bukan! ini punyaku!"

Seijuurou menoleh kearah sumber keributan, dan mendapati Daiki dan Ryouta tengah berebut pistol mainan, di dekatnya, Atsushi duduk manis dengan keadaan tangan terborgol. Sang ayah mendekati mereka berdua, masih dengan Satsuki yang berada digendongannya.

"Daiki, Ryouta, apa yang kalian ributkan? Atsushi, kenapa kau terborgol begitu?"

"Kami sedang main polisi-polisian, Ayah," jawab Atsushi. Ia terlihat agak kesulitan ketika ingin memakan camilannya kembali dengan keadaan tangan ang terikat.

"Ayah, Daiki _cchi_ nakal _-ssu_ , itu 'kan pistolku. Tapi Daiki _cchi_ mengaku kalau itu punyanya, padahal punyanya sudah rusak dilempar Satsuki _cchi_ ," adu Ryouta. Bocah bersurai pirang itu menunjuk kearah Daiki yang memeluk pistol berwarna kuning.

"Ini punyaku!" teriak Daiki.

"Itu punyaku _-ssu_. Kembalikan!"

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh!"

"Ayah, lepaskan benda ini. Aku mau makan."

Sumpah, Seijuurou pening. Belum lagi Satsuki yang kini mulai menangis—mungkin balita itu merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran dua kakaknya.

"Daiki, Ryouta. Diamlah sebentar. Tunggu Atsushi, ayah akan membuka borgol itu nanti."

"Huwee~ ibu~"

"Bwaaaa~ huweeee~"

"Ayah, aku lapar~"

Seseorang tolong, berikan Seijuurou obat sakit kepala.

.-.-.

Seijuurou menghela napas lega. Si kembar kini sudah kembali tenang setelah ia membelikan keduanya mainan baru. Begitu pula dengan Atsushi, borgol yang membelenggunya sudah dilepas dengan cara paksa—Daiki menghilangkan kuncinya, putranya yang satu itu memang benar-benar. Si kecil pun sudah terdiam setelah Shintarou memberinya susu—yang dibuat sendiri oleh Shintarou berhubung Seijuurou tidak bisa membuatkannya.

Disitulah Seijuurou merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah.

Pria itu duduk disofa, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya masih mengawasi kelima anaknya. Sampai Atsushi menghanmpirinya dan menarik celananya.

"Ayah, lapar," rengeknya.

Seijuurou menegakkan tubuhnya, rahangnya nyaris copot ketika melihat kudapan yang tadi dibelikannya sudah ludes dimakan Atsushi. Ia memijat pelipisnya, ini belum waktu makan siang.

"Shintarou, biasanya apa yang ibu berikan ketika Atsushi kelaparan begini?" Seijuurou memilih untuk bertanya pada si sulung.

Bocah yang tengah menyuapi adik bungsunya dengan biskuit bayi menoleh. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Biasanya ibu membuatkan sesuatu untuk Atsushi. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu, _nanodayo_."

Seijuurou menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon istrinya saja.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou begitu panggilannya dijawab oleh istrinya.

"Ada apa Seijuurou _-kun_?"

"Atsushi lapar, aku tadi sudah membelikannya kudapan, tapi dia masih mengeluh lapar."

Suara di ujung sana tak terdengar selama beberapa saat, "Oh itu. Biasanya aku membuatkan Atsushi pie kentang atau puding buah."

"Lalu aku harus membuatkannya?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan. Ia tidak keberatan sih, toh ia bisa memasak. Hanya saja, selama ia memasak, siapa yang akan mengawasi anak-anaknya.

"Tidak usah. Di kulkas ada manisan apel, berikan saja Atsushi dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu—"

"Huweeee~"

"Ryouta kau kentut ya?"

"Bukan aku _-ssu_ , baunya dari Satsuki _cchi_."

"Satsuki, kau jorok."

"Huweee~"

"Seijuurou _-kun_ , apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak?"

Seijuurou tak menjawba pertanyaan istrinya, ia sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Shintarou—"

"Ayah, Satsuki pup."

JDEEER!

Badan Seijuurou langsung lemas, "Sayang, bagaimana caranya mengganti popok Satsuki?"

Seijuurou bisa mendengar suara tawa merdu yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya, "Seijuurou _-kun_ nanti risih kalau harus mengganti popok Satsuki-chan sendiri. panggil Haruna _-san_ saja, dia bisa membantu Seijuuro _-kun_."

Diam-diam Seijuurou menghembuskan napasnya lega. Maid kepercayaan Tetsuya itu ternyata bisa berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

.-.-.

"Ayah, lapar," rengek Atsushi—untuk kesekian kalinya. Bocah bersurai ungu itu sudah menghabiskan jatah manisan apelnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seijuurou beralih pada si kembar yang tiba-tiba menarik-narik celana pendek yang ia gunakan, "Ayah, kami juga lapar."

Seijuurou melirik jam yang menggantung indah di dinding ruang keluarganya. Sudah waktunya makan siang, pantas saja anak-anaknya sudah mulai lapar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Haruna _-san_ pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," ajak kepala keluarga itu. Ia menghampiri Shintarou, meraih si kecil Satsuki dari gendongan si sulung.

Begitu hidung mereka mencium bau harum masakan, mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang makan dan langsung menempatkan diri mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang berjalan santai.

Mereka tersenyum senang ketika melihat makanan yang dibawa oleh Haruna—maid kepercayaan sang ibu. Namun, senyum itu tak bertahan lama, Ryouta mengerutkan dahinya menatap sang maid yang tengah menyusun makanan diatas meja. Ada yang aneh, biasanya untuk hal seperti ini ibunya yang selalu turun tangan.

"Ibu mana?" tanya Ryouta ketika ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak melihat sosok ibunya.

Daiki yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan mendongak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang keberadaannya ia cari, namun nihil, "Ibu menghilang?"

"Ibu kalian pergi ke rumah nenek," jawab Seijuurou yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan dan mendudukan Satsuki pada kursi makan bayi miliknya. Tangannya meraih serbet berwarna merah muda dengan bordir burung piyo berwarna biru nuda dan merah.

"Ini untuk apa?" gumam Seijuurou.

"Itu diikatkan ke leher Satsuki. Ibu menggunakannya biar baju Satsuki tidak kotor. Masa begitu saja ayah tidak tau?" jawab Shintarou yang mendengar gumaman ayahnya—disertai dengan bumbu menghina.

Seijuurou merasa bahwa dirinya sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah—hanya karena masalah serbet begini.

"Tuan, ini bubur untuk Satsuki-sama," Haruna menyodorkan semangkuk bubur bayo, Satsuki yang meluhat mangkok kesayangannya berteriak senang, tangannya melambai kedepan, hendak menggapai benda itu.

"Tenang Satsuki, ayah akan menyuapimu. Kalian juga anak-anak, cepat habiskan makan siang kalian," ucap Seijuurou.

Tangannya mengaduk-aduk bubur bayi tersebut, setelah dirasa encer dan aman, Seijuurou segera menyuapkanya pada si kecil, bibir mungil itu agak kotor terkena bubur bayi karena Satsuki yang tidak bisa diam setiap Seijuurou mencoba untuk menyuapinya.

Seijuurou sendiri memilih untuk tidak makan siang saat ini, mungkin nanti disaat semua anaknya terlelap.

Begitu kelima anaknya menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Seijuurou segera menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidur siang. Awalnya mereka semua—kecuali Shintarou dan Satsuki—menggeleng, menolak acara tidur siang, namun setelah mendapatkan iming-iming berupa acara jalan-jalan diakhir pekan nanti membuat mereka semua langsung menurut—yah, bagaimana pun mereka mengharapkan suatu hari nanti ayahnya yang super sibuk itu mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereka.

Seijuurou hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan si kembar yang langsung balapan menuju kamarnya, lalu diikuti dengan Atsushi, dan Shintarou.

Pria bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya, "Sudah waktunya bagi Tuan Putri untuk tidur."

.-.-.

Seijuurou yang hendak ikut tidur bersma si bungsu mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia teroingat pesan Tetsuya tadi pagi. Kalau tidak salah, istrinya itu bilang bahwa Daiki dan Ryouta itu selalu berpura-pura tidur.

Ia pun bangkit dari acara rebahan nikmatnya, menghampiri kamar si sulung yang letaknya cukuop jauhg dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati meja bocah bersurai hijau itu sudah tertidur pulas. Seijuurou merapikan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh putranya, ia berbisik, "Jadilah kakak yang baik untuk adik-adikmu."

Selesai dengan Shintarou, pria itu bergegas menuju target kedua, Atsushi. Ia kembali dibuat tersenyum ketika melihat bocah bersurai ungu itu sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi. Di meja nakas itu terdapat gelas kosong yang beraroma vanilla—samar.

Seijuurou balik badan, sejauh ini kedua putranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagatr aneh. Sekarang tinggal si kembar,

Namun, ekspetasi tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan oleh Tetsuya. Lihat saja, dua bocah itu kini tengah sibuk bermain hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou—membuat kepala keluarga Akashi itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Daiki, Ryouta, jangan bermain terus. Cepat tidur," perintah Seijuurou. Si kembar menurut. Mereka langsung menempatkan diri di ranjang masing-masing dan tertidur.

Melihat putra kembarnya sudah tidyur, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk balik badan, kembali ke kamarnya sendiri sembari menunggu kepuklangsan sang istri. Namun, suara tawa tertahan membuat Seijuurou menoleh.

Ia menyeringai benar kata Tetsuya, mereka berdua ini hobi sekali berpura-pura tidur.

"Daiki, Ryouta, cepat tidur atau kalian akan ayah adukan kepada ibu."

Si kembar bertatap satu sama lain, memori mereka memutar kejadian dimana ibu mereka marah karena mereka berdua bandel jika disuruh tidur siang—hasilnya, hanya mereka berdua yang tidak mendapatkan kue buatan ibunya.

Seijuurou tersneyum melihat putra kembarnya kini sudah mulai tertidur sungguhan. Ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri. sekarang saatnya ayahnya yang istirahat.

.-.-.

"Seijuurou _-kun_ , bangun."

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya, ia hendak merutuki siapa orang yang sudah berani mengusik tidurnya, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat sang istrilah yang membangunkannya.

Pria manis itu meletakkan nampan berisi nasi dan lauk-pauknya diatas meja nakas, "Haruna _-san_ bilang, Seijuurou _-kun_ belum sempat makan siang karena repot mengurusi anak-anak. Aku sudah membuatkan sup tofu untuk Seijuurou _-kun_."

Seijuurou tersenyum, ia memeluk istrinya yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Tetsuya yang dipeluk begitu erat hanya bisa mengernyit heran, tangannya memainkan surai _crimson_ milik suaminya dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya,"

"Hm? Ada apa Seijuurou _-kun_?"

Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap sepasang _azure_ yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Pria bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum sedih.

"Lain kali, jika ingin bepergian, bawalah setidaknya satu dari mereka—kecuali Shintarou."

Tetsuya terkekeh, Seijuurou kini kembali memeluknya erat, "Repot mengurusi anak-anak?"

Seijuurou mengangguk di pelukan Tetsuya—membuat pria manis itu mengulas senyum tipis. Ia geli membayangkan suaminya itu berusaha menekan amarahnya selama menjaga kelima buah hati mereka yang bandelnya bukan main.

"Anggap saja pengalaman hidup, Seijuurou _-kun_."

"Ya, pengalaman hidup yang begitu indah. Ingat kata-kataku Tetsuya, lain kali jika ingin keluar, tolong ajak salah satu dari mereka."

Dan Tetsuya hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman menyetujui—walaupun tidak janji _sih_.

.

.

.

END.

a/n:

Terima kasih sudahmampir membaca!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi Seijuurou, 19 tahun. Tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta.

Sampai ia bertemu dengannya.

Seorang bocah ingusan yang masih berumur 11 tahun.

.

.

 _ **Pedophil?**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Romance.**

 **7/7**

 **T+**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. AkaKuro. Perhatikan rate sebelum lanjut baca /sip** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit dim—orang-orang mengatainya dekil—bersurai navy blue, berumur 19 tahun, mahasiswa yang tengah berusaha selamat dari serbuan tugas dan dosen galak, status hubungan jomblo, sukses dibuat melongo oleh ucapan kawannya,

Jari kelingkingnya mengorek telinga sendiri, takut tadi ia hanya salah dengar, "Coba bilang sekali lagi."

Akshi Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dan memiliki sepasang manik dwiwarna—gold dan _ruby_ , berumur 19 tahun, status hubungan tengah melakukan pendekatan.

"Begitu aku lulus, aku akan langsung melamar Tetsuya."

Rahang Aomine nyaris copot. Tentu saja ia kenal Tetsuya—sangat malah.

Kuroko Tetsuya—nama lengkapnya. Bocah bersurai _teal_ yang merupakan adik sepupunya, berusia 11 tahun dan masih duduk dibangku SD—sekali lagi, SD. Bocah yang memang darisananya semanis gulali, dan terkenal dengan pesonanya yang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya, mau laki-laki, atau perempuan, dari anak-anak, remaja, bahkan om-om.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou—temannya sendiri, telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Tunggu Akashi, kau tidak serius 'kan?" tanya memastikan sekali lagi.

Tangan bersidekap di depan dada, manik dwiwarnanya menatap serius, "Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Aomine mengacak surainya kasar, "Demi Tuhan Akashi! Tetsu itu masih kelas 6 SD! Dia masih polos!"— _aku saja tidak sampai hati untuk menodai kepolosannya._

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk menodainya. Tenang saja, Daiki," ucapnya tenang.

Pemuda dim itu mengerang frustasi. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saat itu ia tidak membuat Akashi dan Kuroko bertemu, pasti kepolosan adik sepupunya itu masih akan tetap trerjamin untuk beberap atahun kedepan. Bukan seperti ini. Kepolosan Kuroko sekarang berada diujung tanduk. Serigala yang tengah tergila-gila padanya siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

.-.-.

Semuanya peristiwa ini berawal pada sebuah kejadian yang terjadi pada hari Sabtu sore yang begitu damai.

Aomine yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengurusi tugasnya yang harus ditumpuk saat itu juga meminta tolong pada Akashi untuk menjemput adik sepupunya yang berada di kursus.

Aomine tidak bisa meminta tolong Kise Ryouta—pemuda yang diam-diam ditaksirnya—untuk mengantarkan Kuroko pulang. Pemuda pirang yang meruapakan pegawai paruh waktu di tempat kursus itu masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Dan jadilah Aomine meminta bantuan Akashi yang saat itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan.

Awalnya Akashi menolak, ia bahkan sudah bersiap membunuh Aomine, pemuda itu sudah dengan sangat kurang ajar memerintahnya, manusia tidak tau diri seperti Aomine harus segera dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini—Akashi memang sadis.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia berangkat juga. Meski hatinya agak tidak rela. Akashi tidak tega—muak lebih tepatnya—ketika mendengarkan curhatan Aomine mengenai tugasnya dan kemungkinan dirinya yang tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini jika tugas yang tengah ia kerjakan tidak ditumpuk hari ini juga.

Sebuah bangunan dengan plang bertuliskan 'Bimbingan Belajar Vorpal' yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat, ia pun mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya pada area parkir dan langsung menuju gedung utama.

Ia melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Gedung kursus itu cukup besar, lihat saja, lobynya saja seluas ini. Pada dinding loby banyak bingkai yang berisi penghargaan dari para penghuni tempat kursus yang terpasang rapi. Berjejer dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya.

Puas melihat-lihat koridor, ia langsung mendekati gadis yang menjaga meja loby, "Apa ada seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengikuti kursus disini?"

Gadis itu menatap lekat paras tampan Akashi, sebelum deheman dari Seijuurou membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya yang memuji betapa tampannya pemuda didepannya.

Akashi mengernyit heran ketika gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia justru menggeser badannya dari hadapan Akashi.

"Kuroko-kun, kemarilah sebentar. Ada orang yang mencarimu," ucap gadis itu. Maniknya menatap kedepan—menatap sosok bocah bersurai _teal_ yang duduk manis bangku loby.

Akashi memutuskna untuk mengikuti arah pandang si gadis resepsionis. Netranya menangkap sosok bocah bersurai _teal_ yang mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang yang dipadu hodie tanpa lengan berwarna oranye cerah dan celana ¾ yang membalut kakinya. Sebuah buku yang baru saja ditutup diatakan diatas paha. Manik bulat sejernih _azure_ menatap polos kearahnya.

Sumpah, Akashi seperti melihat sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap.

Bocah yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu memasukkan buklunya kedalam tas dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia menatap binmgung sang gadis resepsionis, "Ada apa, Nee-san?"

"Kakak ini mencarimu," ucap si gadis sembari menunjuk Akashi.

Kuroko mengikuti arah jemari milik sang kakak resepsionis. Ia menatap bingung sosok dihadapannya dengan kepala ditelengkan ke kanan, "Ada apa?"

Akashi gigi jari saking gemasnya. Kuroko terlalu menggemaskan. Akashi ingin menggigit pipi itu.

"Aku disuruh oleh Daiki untuk menjemputmu," ucap Akashi mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mulianya.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah mundur, matanya menatap awas kearah Akashi, "Daiki _-nii_ bilang dia sendiri yang akan menjemputku dan jangan mengiyakan ajakan orang asing."

"Sepupumu itu sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, Tetsuya," Akashi berusaha menyakinkan Kuroko yang nampaknya curiga.

Manik bulat itu masih menatap lekat kearah Akashi, menatapnya ragu, "Benarkah?"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk, berusaha untuk sabar dan tidak kelepasan untuk langsung menggendong bocah manis itu atau ia akan benar-benar dituduh sebagai penculik.

"Ya. Aku tidak berbohong. Ayo pulang, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berharap bocah biru itakan menyambut tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Okaa-san dan Daiki _-nii_ bilang untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari orang asing."

Memang pada dasarnya Kuroko itu anak yang penurut dan berbakti kepada orang tua, langsung menolak. Ia mengamalkan dengan baik ajaran ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menuruti perintah orang asing.

Disisi lain, Akashi mendecih—ia kesal, namun disisi lain juga kagum. Ia memuji ibu dan Aomine. Dua orang itu berhasil membentengi Kuroko dengan pengetahuan dasar dalam hal melindungi diri dari penculik.

Namun, i ajuga kesal. Bocah biru muda ini terlalu keras kepala. Memang wajahnya terlihat seperti om-om tukang menculik bocah manis?

Akashi merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Aomine.

"Daiki, adik sepupumu tidak percaya jika kau menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya."

"OH ya? berikan ponselku pada Tetsu. biar aku yang bicara padanya."

Akashi menurut, ia menghampiri Kuroko dan memberikan ponselnya, "Daiki ingin bicara padamu."

Ponsel pintar itu langsung didekatkan ke telinga. Senyum Kuroko langsung merekah begitu suara sang kakak sepupu menyapa gendang telinganya. Keduanya terlibat percakapan yang cukup lama. Akashi geli melihat Kuroko yang beberapa kali menganggukkan kepalanya—yang jelas tidak akan terlihat oleh Daiki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bocah manis itu memberikan ponselnya.

Akashi mengulas senyum miring, "Sudah percaya?"

Paras manis itu memerah, kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya meremas erat pakaian yang tengah digunakannya—membuat Akashi sekali lagi menahan diirnya untuk tidakk langsung menerjang sosok Kuroko, membawanya pulang dan mengurung bocah manis itu.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum, ia menghampiri bocah manis itu dan mengusak surai _teal_ nya lembut, "Aku memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu kita pulag sekarang."

Bocah manis itu mengangguk, ia berpamitan pada si gadis resepsionis dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Akashi yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu. Kuroko langsung menggandeng Akashi—kebiasannya apabila berjalan dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya—membuat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersentak kaget.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum ketika Akashi menatapnya heran—yang langsung dibalas oleh senyuman pula oleh Akashi.

Keduanya berjalan menuju area parkir. Selama itu pula, Akashi merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang melingkupi dadanya.

.-.-.

Itu adalah kenangan yang tidak bisa Akashi lupakan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai kenangan terindah—paling berkesan.

Bahkan semenjak itu, Akashi dengan suka rela menjadi supir yang setia untuk menjemput Kuroko dari tempat kursus. Ayah Kuroko yang sebelumnya bertugas menjemput putranya itu benar-benar merasa terbantu.

"Pelan-pelan Tetsuya," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya, membersihkan noda es krim yang berserakan disekitar bibir merah bocah bersurai biru menggunakan tisu.

Bocah itu mnegangguk dan kembali sibuk menyantap es krimnya, memancing senyum geli dari Akashi.

Ya. saat ini dirinya sedang berdua dengan Kuroko disebuah kedai es krim yang terletak di taman bermain.

Setelah mengancam Aomine ini dan itu, akhirnya ia bisa juga mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi ke taman bermain di hari Minggu yang cerah ini—tidak memperdulikan Aomine yang tengah meratapi kedekatannya dengan adik sepupu manisnya.

Pemuda dim itu dengan sangat terpaksa mengantarkan Akashi menemui kedua orang tua Kuroko, meminta izin pada pasangan suami istri itu untuk membawa bocah biru kesayangan mereka jalan-jalan sebentar.

Tuan Kuroko langsung mengizinkannya—ia mengabaikan Akashi, ia hanya mengizinkan putranya keluar tanpa pengawasan jika bersama dengan Aomine. Berbeda dengan Nyonya Kuroko, beliau menatap tajam Akashi, beliau merasa jika ada niat terselubung dalam niat baik mengajak putranya jalan-jalan dan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah—insting seorang ibu memang mengerikan.

Aomine dan Tuan Kuroko bahkan harus turun tangan dalam membujuk Nyonya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ngambek.

Dan setelah melalui perjuangan yang cukup panjang akhirnya kini Akashi bisa berdua saja dengan Kuroko. Ah,ini sebuah anugrah.

Akashi menyesap espressonya, dwiwarnanya menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan, menandakan hari telah beranjak sore, ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kuroko yang sudah selesai dengan es krimnya, "Setelah ini pulang?"

 _Azure_ itu meredup kecewa, ia belum puas bermain. Meski hampir seluruh wahana sudah dicobanya—kecuali wahana berbahaya yang langsung mengusirnya, ia merasa belum puas.

Melihat bocah didepannya yang sepertinya belum rela untuk pulang itu Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, satu wahana lagi sebelum kita pulang. Kau ingin naik apa, Tetsuya?"

Jari telunjuk menyentuh dekat bibir, kepala ditelengkan kekanan, sementara matanya menerawang—Akashi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Senyum lebar langsung menyambut ketika ia mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Aku ingin naik bianglala, Akashi _-nii_."

Akashi tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo."

Tangan kecil digenggam lembut, mereka berdua beranjak dari kedai menuju wahana bianglala. Ditengah perjalanan, Akashi membelikan Kuroko permen kapas—bocah biru terus memandangi stand permen kapas yang mereka lewati, Akashi jadi tidak tega.

"Terima kasih, Akashi _-nii_ ," ucapnya diiringi senyum senang. Melihat senyum si bocah, Akashi tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju bianglala. Kuroko memakan permennya dengan tenang, bocah itu memang pendiam, tak banyak tingkah, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Akashi—takut Kuroko kembali hilang, dan mulai saat itu Akashi bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan gandengannya, Kuroko yang hilang itu merupakan mimpi buruk, menemukannya susahnya setengah mati berhubung bocah manis itu memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis benang.

"Antriannya panjang," gumam Akashi ketika melihat barisan manusia yang tengah antri untuk memasuki wahana bianglala. Tidak heran, wahana ini biasanya mejadi primadona ketika sudah beranjak sore begini. Suasanya lebih romantis—katanya.

"Kalau Akashi _-nii_ capek lebih baik kita pulang saja," ucap Kuroko.

Akashi menepuk kepala bocah itu. Meski bibir bocah itu mengatakan pulang, namun matanya berkilat kecewa, Akashi jadi tega, "Tak apa. Aku tidak capek."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali sibuk dengan permen kapasnya. Sementara Akashi terdiam memainkan ponselnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar orang-orang yang antri bersamanya berbisik mengenai mereka.

"Lihat, mereka akur sekali."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kakak-adik pergi berdua ke taman bermain seperti ini. Kakaknya baik sekali."

"Adiknya manis sekali, kakaknya juga tampan. Mereka keluarga yang sempurna. Apa orang tua mereka artis?"

Dan berbagai bisikan lain yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua bersaudara.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Nasib.

.-.-.

Aomine Daiki yang saat itu tengah melancarkan aksi pendekatan dengan sang pujaan hati, Kise Ryouta kini melongo menatap ponselnya. baru saja ia menerima panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsumi—bibinya sekaligus ibu dari keponakannya yang paling manis, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia masih mengingat betul perkataan bibinya.

"Daiki, bibi titip Tecchan untuk dua hari kedepan ya? paman dan bibi ada urusan pribadi."

Aomine paham betul urusan pribadi yang dimaksud oleh bibinya—bulan madu. Yah, Aomine tidak sengaja mendengar diskusi pasangan Kuroko itu ketika ia tengah main kesana.

Sekarang masalahnya, ia harus menemani Kuroko selama dua hari. Berarti ia harus menginap disana dan menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhan Kuroko, begitu?

Tiba-tiba berbagai imajinasi mengenai tinggal seatap dengan anak berusia 11 tahun berkeliaran di benaknya. Anak yang manja, sedikit-sedikit merengek. Anak yang membuat kekacauan, lalu dia yang harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya?

Tidak. Aomine tidak sanggup.

Padahal sebenarnya Kuroko tidak seperti itu, anak itu mandiri.

"Ada apa-ssu?" tanya Kise yang penasaran karena wajah Aomine tiba-tiba memucat—walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, Aomine gelap sih. Makanan di hadapannya sejenak terlupakan.

"Tetsu ditinggal orang tuanya. Aku harus mengurusnya untuk dua hari kedepan."

BRAK!

Meja kedai digebrak oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Aomine berjengit kaget, seluruh pengunjung kedai langsung menatap kearah mereka—lebih tepatnya menatap tajam Aomine, mereka mengira keduanya adalah pasangan yang tengah bertengkar dengan Aomine sebagai pelakunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengurus Kurokocchi, aku rela kok mengurusnya-ssu!" ucap Kise semangat.

Aomine menghela napas lelah, ia lupa jika kekasihnya termasuk kedalam golongan orang Kuroko addict. Pemuda pirang itu sangat menyukai Kuroko—alasannya sederhana, karena Kuroko itu manis dan enak dipeluk.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Yang ada nanti Tetsu mati kehabisan napas karena kau peluk terus."

Kise cemberut, ia kembali duduk dibangkunya. Aomine memutar otak, ia mau saja menjaga Kuroko, tapi tidak untuk dua hari, ia harus meminta bantuan orang lain. Seketika ia menjentikkan jarinya. Benar juga, orang itu pasti dengan suka rela mau menjaga Kuroko. Jemarinya langsung menekan nomor orang itu, menelponnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Tetsu ditinggal orang tuanya dua hari di rumah. Aku punya urusan penting, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ucapnya. Hei, ia tidak bohong, dirinya memang punya urusan penting. Pendekatan dengan Kise contohnya?

Pemuda dim itu melongo ketika mendapati jawaban cepat dari orang yang dimintainya bantuan—Akashi. Pemuda itu langsung setuju begitu saja, tanpa protes sedikitpun.

"Kau menelpon siapa-ssu?"

Ponsel hitam diletakkan diatas meja, "Akashi. Dia pasti mau kalau kusuruh menjaga Tetsu, malah dia mengancamku akan membunuhku jika berani mengusik acaranya menjaga Tetsu,"

"Akashi yang tempo hari kau ceritakan itu-ssu? Orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjemput Kurokocchi? Orang yang katamu naksir Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise memastikan.

Aomine yang tengah makan hanya mengangguk.

Kise menggaruk pelipisnya ragu, "Err—Aominecchi, kau yakin meninggalkan Kurokocchi hanya berdua dengannya-ssu? Maksudku, dia naksir dengan Kurokocchi 'kan-ssu? Dan mereka hanya berdua di rumah-ssu?"

Aomine membeku, sialan. Ia lupa akan hal sepenting itu.

'Mati aku.'

.-.-.

"Akashi _-nii_?" Kuroko menatap heran sosok yang ia temui ketika membuka pintu rumah.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Kuroko heran. Pasalny pemuda yang seusia dengan kakak sepupunya itu tak pernah mampir ke rumah, meski hampir setiap hari mengantarnya pulang dari kursus.

"Daiki meminta bantuanku untuk menjagamu. Orang tuamu tengah keluar 'kan?"

Akashi berjalan memasuki rumah minimalis itu. Ransel berisi keperluannya selama dua hari diletakkan di sofa. Kuroko mengikuti langkah Akashi setelah menutup pintu—ia pikir Aomine yang akan menjaganya, berhubung tadi ibunya berpesan seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi ketika melihat sebuah buku paket ditangan bocah itu.

"Mengerjakan tugas bersama Ogiwara-kun di kamar."

Akashi mengangguk, "Sudah makan siang?"

Gelengan kepala ia dapatkan, Akashi menepuk pelan kepala bocah itu, "Akan kubuatkan makan siang. Kau kembalilah mengerjakan tugas."

Bocah biru itu mengangguk, ia berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Mata Akashi tidak sengaja menangkap sosok bocah yang sebaya dnegan Kuroko bersurai oranye yang tengah berdiri di tangga—Akashi asumsikan bocah itu yang bernama Ogiwara.

Begitu sosok Kuroko dan temannya menghilang diujung tangga sana, Akashi langsung bergegas untuk memasakkan makan sian untuk dua bocah itu."

.-.-.

Akashi yang tengah menata makan siang diatas meja makan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dua bocah yang tengah berlari ke ruang makan.

Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang sampai di meja makan, bocah itu langsung duduk di kursi biasanya duduk, Ogiwara mengikuti kawannya, ia duduk disebelah Kuroko. Mata kedua bocah itu berbinar melihat sajian sederhana yang sudah tertawa rapi.

"Kalian makanlah. Baru lanjut mengerjakan tugas," ucap Akashi sembari membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai kok kakaknya Kuroko. Kuroko 'kan jago kalau pelajaran bahasa dan sejarah," bocah bersurai oranye itu berteriak sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang tanya aku jago apa deh, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko berkata agak sinis—sebenarnya bocah itu malu.

Akashi terkekeh, ia menatap kedua bocah yang tengah makan itu, "Aku bukan kakaknya Tetsuya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Ogiwara mengangguk paham, "Tapi kalian agak mirip. Maaf deh kalau salah, Akashi-san."

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Miris juga dikatai begitu.

"Tetsuya, apa ada kamar kosong?"

Kuroko yang hampir menyuapkan tempura berhenti, "Ada, disebelah kamarku itu kamar tamu. Akashi _-nii_ bisa tidur disana. Semalam sudah dibersihkan Okaa-san."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh Kuroko, meninggalkan dua bocah yang tengah sibuk sendiri itu.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Akashi menata barang-barangnya—yang tidak terlalu banyak di kamar tamu tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia langsung bergegas turun kebawah, mengawasi dua bocah SD itu.

Baru saja ia menginjak anak tangga terakhir, Ogiwara dan Kuroko berlari kearahnya, bocah biru muda itu memeluk sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye.

"Akashi _-nii_ , aku pergi main dengan Ogiwara-kun dulu ya. Aku janji tidak akan pulang kemalaman. Permisi," pamit Kuroko yang langsung berlari—diikuti oleh Ogiwara. Bocah itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Akashi buka suara.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menghela napas, jadi ceritanya ia ditinggal sendiri, begitu?

.-.-.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan bocah biru itu dengan mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah, ditemani dengan acara berita sore dan secangkir kopi. Ia menghela napas ketika matanya menangkap jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore dan bocah biru itu belum pulang juga.

"Tadaima."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung menghela napas lega ketika mendengar suara cempreng bocah itu disertai dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan Kuroko sudah pulang—lengkap dengan bola basket yang masih ada dipelukannya.

"Mandi dulu sana," perintah Akashi ketika dirinya melihat Kuroko hampir saja menempatkan dirinya disamping Akashi untuk ikut menonton.

Bocah itu merengut, namun menuruti perintah Akashi. Bocah itu berlari keatas, Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mematikan laptopnya, memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Kuroko berlari kecil menghampiri Akashi yang juga sudah menyelesaikan memasaknya. Akashi tidak memasak terlalu banyak—mengingat bahan baku di kulkas sudah mulai menipis, jadi ia hanya membuat telur gulung dan juga sup tofu.

Kuroko membantu Akashi membawa makanan yang sudah masak ke meja makan. Akashi kagum dengan bocah itu. Biasanya bocah seumuran Kuroko lebih memilih untuk duduk manis menunggu makanan datang di meja makan. Ah, pasti saat sudah besar nanti Kuroko berbakat untuk menjadi istri idaman.

Selesai menyusunnya diatas meja, mereka berdua pun menempatkan diri di meja makan, Akashi duduk dihadapan bocah itu. Keduanya berdoa bersama sebelum memakan makan malam mereka.

Kuroko menatap berbinar kearah Akashi begitu ia selesai memakan telur gulung buatan pemuda itu, "Enak. Seperti buatan Okaa-san."

Akashi hanya tersenyum, ia memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku bersyukur yang menjagaku adalah Akashi _-nii_ , bukan Daiki _-nii_ ," celetuknya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Daiki _-nii_ tidak bisa memasak, jadi dia selalu memesan masakan cepat saji, kata Okaa-san itu tidak sehat. Okaa-san biasanya memarahiku dan Daiki _-nii_ kalau ketahuan."

"Oh, jadi kau bersyukur tidak memakan makanan cepat saji?"

"Hu-um. Akashi _-nii_ juga baik. Mengizinkanku untuk main bersama Ogiwara-kun. Biasanya Daiki _-nii_ akan marah-marah kalau aku pergi main," Kuroko mendadak curhat.

Aakshi meringis, tadinya ia juga ingin melarang bocah itu untuk main keluar, namun belum sempat ia buka suara, Kuroko sudah lari duluan bersama dengan Ogiwara. Yah, setidaknya ia bersyukur, dengan begitu reputasinya dimata Kuroko semakin baik.

"Setelah ini apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu.

"Belajar, menonton TV, lalu pukul 9 tidur."

Akashi mengangguk. Yah, sepertinya menjaga Kuroko akan menjadi hal yang mudah.

.-.-.

Pagi hari ini menjadi hari kedua Akashi menjaga Kuroko. Ia dibuat heran ketika pagi-pagi Kuroko sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah—yah, Akashi akui ia bangun terlambat gara-gara lembur mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Bocah sudah duduk manis di meja makan, memakan serealnya dengan tenang.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Kuroko, ia menarik kursi dihadapan sang bocah dan duduk disana. _Ruby_ nya memerhatikan Kuroko yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menelan serealnya, "Iya. Kupikir Akashi _-nii_ pasti sedang lelah, jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu."

Akashi mendadak pundung, ia merasa harga dirinya terlukai—bagaimana bisa dirinya yang selalu sempurna ini telat bangun?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," ucap Akashi sembari beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk bersiap mengantarkan Kuroko.

"Tidak usah. Aku biasanya berangkat bersama dengan Ogiwara-kun dan Kagami-kun," tolak Kuroko halus.

Akashi mengangguk paham. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko—entah sejak kapan ia memiliki hobi untuk menyentuh surai _teal_ lembut milik bocah itu, "Kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Em," Kuroko mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menghabiskan sarapan sederhananya dan Akashi kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap berangkat kuliah.

Ya. pagi yang terlalu sederhana.

.-.-.

Seperti rutinitas sebelum-sebelumnya, sore hari, Akashi akan menjemput Kuroko di tempat kursus ketika bocah itu ada bimbingan—yang hanya diadakan di hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Jum'at.

Pemuda itu tengah dalam mood yang kurang baik—dan dia butuh Kuroko kecilnya untuk memperbaiki moodnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sesampainya di kampus ia langsung direcoki oleh Aomine, pemuda dim itu menuduhnya yang macam-macam—seperti menodai Kuroko contohnya—hanya karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Demi Tuhan, Akashi bahkan tidak berinteraksi banyak dengan Kuroko kemarin, dan Aomine menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi karena kehabisan daya, dan Akashi malas untuk mengisinya—ia tidak seperti orang lain yang langsung uring-uringan hanya karena ponselnya mati.

Kalaupun ia ingin mengapa-apakan Kuroko, ia akan menunggu Kuroko beranjak remaja dulu. Usia 14 tahun mungkin? Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk berbuat macam-macam pada bocah polos yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Akashi tidak sehina itu.

Ketika Akashi menepikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk gedung Bimbingan Vorpal, ia melihat Kuroko tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang bocah bersurai merah gradasi hitam, sebelum akhrinya mata bulat itu menangkap keberadaan mobilnya. Bocah itu melambaikan tangan pada kawannya dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Temanmu?" tanya Akashi begitu Kuroko duduk disampingnya. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Bocah biru itu mengangguk, "Iya. Dia Kagami-kun. Teman sekelasku di sekolah."

Keduanya pun larut dalam obrolan ringan mereka, Akashi selalu menjadi orang yang membuka topik—mengingat bocah disebelahnya itu pendiam. Ia tersenyum geli ketika mendengar Kuroko mengeluh mengenai guru matematikanya yang memberikan Kuroko tugas lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lain karena dirinya lemah dibidang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya," keluh Kuroko. Ia tidak menyukai matematika, dan hal yang mustahil baginya untuk bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya di tempat kursus tadi?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tadi kami membahas materi Bahasa Inggris."

"Aku akan mengajarimu nanti. Sekarang, kita makan dulu. Kau mau makan dimana, Tetsuya?"

Bocah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, seketika ia teringat obrolannya dengan Kagami dan Ogiwara saat makan siang tadi, "Aku ingin makan ramen. Boleh tidak Akashi _-nii_?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku tau kedai ramen yang enak disekitar sini. Tetsuya pasti suka."

Dan bocah itu tersenyum senang begitu Akashi menyetujui usulnya—membuat mood buruk Akashi menjadi jauh lebih baik.

.-.-.

Sepulang dari makan malam—yang lebih dini, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk segera bergegas mandi. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Seusai mandi, Kuroko langsung mendobrak pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Akashi.

Pemuda yang baru saja selesai berganti baju itu berjengit kaget, ia menatap Kuroko yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat beriris _azure_ tersebut, ditangannya terdapat beberapa buku.

"Mengerjakannya di ruang tengah saja. Kau turun dahulu, nanti aku menyusul," perintahnya begitu menyadari maksud kedatangan Kuroko.

Kuroko menurut, bocah itu langsung pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Akashi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang kini mulai mengepaki barang bawaannya—mengingat hari ini hari terakhirnya menginap berhubung besok orang tua Kuroko sudah pulang.

Selesai dengan urusan pribadinya, Akashi langsung turun kebawah menuju ruang tengah. Ia menemukan Kuroko tengah menunggunya sambil berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri.

Akashi beranjak untuk duduk bersila dihadapan Kuroko. Diamatinya bocah itu dalam diam. Baru kali ini Akashi melihat Kuroko begitu serius. Manik _azure_ itu fokus menatap buku dihadapannya, dahinya sesekali mengerut ketika mendapat kesulitan. Ah, manis sekali.

Kuroko mendongak, ia langsung menatap Akashi dengan tatapan memohon—membuat Akashi harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menelan Kuroko bulat-bulat saat itu juga.

"Akashi _-nii_ , aku tidak paham."

Akashi terkekeh, "Yang mana?"

"Semuanya," jawabnya polos.

Pemuda itu pun beralih untuk memangku Kuroko—mempermudahnya untuk menjelaskannya pada bocah itu. Ia meraih buku paket Kuroko dan mulai menjelaskan materi—yang tentu saja sangat mudah bagi Akashi. Bocah itu sesekali melempar tanya jika penjelasan Akashi dirasa kurang dimengerti, dan dengan sabar Akashi kembali menjelaskannya.

Akashi menumpukan dagunya pada bahu mungil Kuroko, mengamati bagaimana si bocah itu mengerjakan sendiri tugasnya. Sesekalinya maniknya melirik kearah Kuroko, mengamati dari dekat betapa manisnya paras itu—membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

Akashi bukanlah seorang pedofil. Ia pernah berpacaran beberapa kali sebelumnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Hanya saat bersama Kurokolah perasaan Akashi menghangat. Senyum bocah itu mampu menghapus semua beban yang tengah dipikulnya. Perasaan ingin melindungi, memiliki dan membahagiakannya bercampur menjadi satu.

Akashi tidak bodoh, ia tau ini cinta. Terkadang ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah? Bahkan ia sudah merasakan adanya benih-benih cinta itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Hei Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu," celetuk Akashi tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu mungil itu.

Bocah itu mendongak, ia tersenyum menatap Akashi, "Aku juga menyukai Akashi _-nii_. Akashi _-nii_ baik."

Akashi terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Kuroko, ia mengusap sayang surai _teal_ Kuroko, membuat bocah itu cemberut karena tidak terima rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Akashi.

Untuk saat ini biarlah seperti ini saja. Ia akan bersabar menunggu Kuroko beranjak dewasa dan menjadikan bocah ini miliknya seutuhnya.

Meskipun itu tandanya ia harus mengundur rencananya untuk melamar Kuroko begitu ia lulus.

.

.

.

END.


End file.
